


Parle à mon cul ma tête est malade !

by Arlia Eien (Arlia)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spanking
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-19
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 53,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlia/pseuds/Arlia%20Eien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment Heero a-t-il remonté la pente après son autodestruction ? Voici une version... particulière.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Avertissements :**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 1) Cette histoire avait pour vocation de me détendre, alors il y a sûrement quelques trucs qui paraîtront dénoués d’intérêt et me feront passer pour je ne sais quoi (perverse?)  
> Je précise néanmoins qu’il n’est nulle part question de sexe, il s’agit juste d’avoir la maturité de sauter ce qui peut déplaire (fortement) ou de savoir ne pas lire.
> 
> 2) Heero trinque ! Je le sais, c’est voulu, c’est normal. C’est assez ciblé sur son postérieur, c’est normal aussi. De plus il est pas mal considéré comme un gosse ce qui est également contestable. Y a des descriptions que j’ai hésité à retirer mais au final je me suis dit que les lecteurs étaient assez grands pour savoir seuls s’ils doivent survoler les trois passages qui posent problème s’ils veulent quand même jeter un œil à l’histoire qui peut tout de même être divertissante.
> 
> 3) Cette histoire n’a pas grand chose de moral ! On ne résout notamment pas ses problèmes en se tapant dessus ! Comme le dit un slogan anonyme : _« Pourquoi appelle-t-on cruauté le fait de frapper un animal, agression le fait de frapper un adulte et éducation le fait de frapper un enfant ? » (A vous de voir si Heero est un enfant ou pas, mais il est traité comme par ses alliés et l’usage des coups est normalisé)_
> 
> 4) Le sujet du suicide, grave, n’est _pas_ totalement traité comme il devrait l’être même si sur la fin je rattrape un peu la sauce. Une personne qui fait une  tentative de suicide est une personne qui _souffre_ (parfois au-delà de l’entendement) pour des choses qui peuvent paraître désuètes mais qui dans son esprit la _détruise_. On a donc pour obligation de ne pas sous-estimer ce qu’elle peut ressentir et de le renier et dans l’idéal on se doit de tout faire pour la comprendre. (Duo et Trowa repasseront, du moins au début)  
> 
> 
>   
>  **Tout ce qui est ci-dessus est là pour vous éviter de très mauvaises surprises et protéger les personnes qui pourraient être choquées ! Pas pour _enquiquiner_ le monde, alors merci de le lire en détails, je n’accepterai aucune réclamation !**   
> 
> 
> **Dernière chose :** le début ne représente pas du tout l’histoire dans son entièreté ! Je ne saurai que vous conseiller de survoler et essayer de reprendre plus loin, mais vous êtes assez grands pour savoir quoi faire en théorie ;p 

_Mois de juin de l'an 195 après la Colonisation, Cela fait un mois que Heero Yuy, pilote du Wing, a actionné son système d’autodestruction tentant de se suicider par-là même. Tout cela a profondément touché la majorité de ses partenaires : Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner et une de ses connaissances amoureuse de lui Relena Peacecraft. Trowa ne perdant pas espoir a ramassé le corps sans vie et s’en est allé. Par miracle, Yuy s’en est tiré et après un mois de coma sort de son sommeil._

 _Seulement tout ne va pas bien, chacun continue à se faire du souci pour lui et les nouvelles tentatives de fuite voire de suicide de Heero ne sont pas pour rassurer ses compagnons. Après cette dernière tentative Trowa décide de donner une bonne fessée au jeune homme, qui sait cette méthode serait peut-être plus efficace que les autres ?_

o~o o~o o~o

Trowa s’assit sur le lit et traîna doucement Heero dessus de façon à l’allonger à plat ventre en travers de ses genoux. De la main gauche il mit une pression ferme sur le haut du dos de Yuy pour éviter toute rébellion mais sans lui blesser plus les cotes. De l’autre il baissa largement le spandex à mi-cuisse dégageant bien les fesses. Il était évident qu’une courte correction tout habillé comme lui avait administré Catherine n’aurait aucun effet sur un soldat tel que Yuy.

Levant la main bien haut il commença à distribuer de fortes claques sur le fessier musclé de 01. Celui-ci était plus en colère de s’être encore fait prendre qu’autre chose, et puis il était où ? Chez les fous pour qu’on flanque des fessées à tour de bras ?

Trowa qui voyait bien que sa fessée n’avait que peu d’effet, commença à durcir la frappe, détachant moins les claques et les mettant toujours sur les mêmes endroits tout en évitant une quelconque routine. Le bruit des coups résonnait dans la roulotte et Heero commençait sérieusement à avoir les fesses chaudes et douloureuses.

Il n’osait pas trop bouger de peur de se blesser un peu plus les côtes ou le bras gauche mais la situation devenait intolérable, il avait déjà reçu des coups voire même des punitions corporelles de la part de J, mais celles-ci n’avaient rien à voir avec ce qu’il recevait à présent. Il était bien assez vieux pour pouvoir encaisser une raclée sans qu’on doive la lui mettre sur les fesses !

« Ça va mieux ? Tu ne recommenceras plus ? » S’enquit Trowa sans cesser de claquer le derrière bien rose et brûlant.

Ne voyant aucune réponse lui parvenir Barton en conclut que la fessée n’était pas assez efficace. Il se saisit de sa cravache sensée guider les lions à la base et l’abattit très fort sur le postérieur, y laissant une marque très rouge. N’ayant pas loupé le sursaut de Yuy, le méché en déduit que cette méthode de fessée était efficace et continua donc à appliquer des coups puissants sur le derrière dénudé.

Au vu de la nouvelle tournure que prenait sa correction, Heero ne put s’empêcher de commencer à se dandiner. Ça faisait drôlement mal ce truc… Et Trowa ne semblait pas enclin à vouloir arrêter de sitôt…

La durée soit disant interminable prit fin assez vite aux yeux de Trowa -qu’était-ce donc que trente malheureux coups ?- il fit une pause après avoir déposé sa main sur les fesses à présent rouges et rayées.

« Tu as compris cette fois ? » Ne voyant rien venir, il reprit. « Heero. Tu imagines le souci qu’on se fait pour toi depuis un mois ? Tu essaies de t’enfuir et pourquoi ? Tenter de te suicider de nouveau ? Puisque ça ne te dérange pas on va continuer la fessée tu es d’accord ? »

Barton recommença donc à frapper à main nue, les coups de cravaches avaient bien sensibilisé la peau et maintenant de bonnes claques devraient suffire.

Effectivement Heero sentit tout de suite la différence et recommença à bouger. Qu’est ce que ça pouvait lui faire à 03 qu’il se tue ou pas au combat ? Il commençait à en avoir franchement marre de cette fessée. Ça faisait mal à la fin…

Soudain Trowa stoppa la correction.

« C’est tout pour aujourd’hui. Vu que ça ne te fait pas beaucoup d’effet tu en auras une autre demain. Je vais contacter Duo et Quatre, à eux aussi tu leur causes du souci, te savoir bien vivant et puni correctement leur fera plaisir. Oh ! Et si tu bouges, je t’attache même si ça te fait mal aux côtes. » Lança le méché en collant une claque magistrale sur le fessier du jeune homme vexé.

Après l’avoir remis au lit, Trowa appela sa partenaire de scène : il avait un service à lui demander vis-à-vis du visiophone du cirque… Yuy lui maugréa dans son coin. Il était qui Barton pour le traiter ainsi ? Et c’était quoi cette histoire de Duo et Quatre ? Il allait les inviter peut être ? Se frottant les fesses douloureuses il prit néanmoins le parti de rester au lit. Oh ! Non pas pour obéir à Trowa, seulement pour récupérer assez pour tenter de s’échapper cette nuit.

Barton contacta de son côté son ami Quatre et eut la joie d’apprendre que Duo résidait avec lui : parfait c’était un coup de fil en moins à passer. Brièvement il expliqua comment il avait sauvé Heero et que ce dernier c’était réveillé l’avant-veille. Maintenant que son rétablissement était certain il se permettait de les prévenir.

o~o o~o o~o

Malheureusement tout ne devait pas se passer selon les plans de Heero… malgré tout ce qu’il pouvait penser, il était fatigué physiquement et le sommeil ne fut pas long à venir. Loin de se réveiller une à deux heures plus tard, il vit au réveil posé sur la commode et au jour qui commençait à se lever qu’il devait être entre cinq et six heures du matin… C’était raté.

Il grogna en se rappelant que Trowa avait parlé d’une nouvelle fessée ce jour-ci. Pas qu’il en ait peur, non bien sûr il ne s’agissait que d’une punition pour enfant pas sage alors lui à 15 ans et avec son entraînement devrait pouvoir la supporter sans mal. Mais c’était casse pied d’être à plat ventre et de se faire mater le cul sous prétexte de soins ou de punition.

De punition… comme s’il avait l’âge d’être encore puni… L’attitude de 03 devenait franchement agaçante au demeurant. Il n’était pas son père, ni J, juste un pseudo collègue. Il fut coupé dans sa réflexion par Trowa qui poussa la porte de la roulotte avant de le saluer d’un signe de tête. Quelle poisse ! Heero espérait qu’il partirait vite qu’il puisse à son tour filer à l’anglaise.

Seulement Trowa faisait encore ce qu’il voulait, et en l'occurrence il alla jusqu’à la table et commença à bidouiller un appareil que Heero n’avait pas eu le temps de voir : le fameux visiophone.

Il le brancha à une batterie à forte contenance et chercha du réseau pour appeler. Il eut la chance de tomber rapidement sur le service et donna le numéro qu’il voulait contacter : celui du château particulier de son cher Quatre. Il devait être 8h du matin chez eux, leur ayant demandé d’être prêts pour cette heure tout était parfait.

L’appareil eut à peine le temps de sonner que Duo répondit joyeusement à Barton échangeant des banalités. Cela faisait plaisir de le voir aussi enjoué. La veille Quatre avait expliqué au méché combien la tentative de suicide de Heero l’avait choqué et le travaillait encore un mois après. Oui, cette fessée il ne l’aurait pas volée.

Par contre à la grande surprise de Barton, Maxwell demanda quelques instants pour exécuter des branchements complémentaires. A la vue de la mine étonnée de 03, Duo s’empressa de lui expliquer en quoi cela consistait : il voulait que l’image soit retransmise sur la télévision de Quatre selon lui :

« On n’allait pas se mettre à trois derrière un écran de 10 centimètres sur 15 ! »

Intrigué Trowa n’eut pas le temps de l’interroger car la réponse vint d’elle-même :

« J’ai pris la liberté d’inviter une charmante demoiselle de sa connaissance ! »

Barton entendit quelques reproches à demi-mot de Quatre, il devait demander à 02 de présenter leur invitée avec un peu plus de retenue… Comme si cette chère Relena avait besoin de tant d’égards… C’était déjà gentil à Duo d’avoir convié la princesse !

Se détournant enfin de l’écran il eut la mauvaise surprise de ne plus voir Yuy dans son lit mais sur le pas de la porte son débardeur vert sur le dos. Se levant d’un coup il rattrapa Heero par le bras non bandé et le tira vers le lit. Où croyait-il aller comme ça ?

Le brun gémit sous l’action brusque et se sentit tiré et penché sur le pied du lit. Trowa avait bien vu que ses spectateurs était prêts alors autant administrer une fessée plus que jamais méritée. Il se centra correctement et commença à abattre sa main sur le spandex.

Heero serra les dents. Mais c’était pas vrai… A chaque tentative il ne recevrait donc que des claques ? Enfin il ne sentait presque rien. Tant mieux Trowa se lasserait en premier. Même s’il était tremblant de rage il devait prendre son mal en patience et recevoir l’humiliant traitement.

Cependant encore une fois il avait mal calculé ainsi au bout d’à peine trente seconde de fessée  il entendit la voix amusée de Maxwell s’élever :

« Eh Tro’ ! Désolé de casser l’ambiance mais le spandex amortit les chocs tu vas en avoir pour trois siècles si tu tapes dessus ! »

Barton surpris cessa la correction : c’était vrai ça ! Si tôt ce matin il s’était permis de poser près du lit leur tape-tapis et la planche à découper ce n’était pas pour taper « pour du beurre ». Le déculotter en public était sans doute humiliant mais c’était là aussi le principe. Ainsi malgré les reproches donnés à mi-voix par ses deux autres spectateurs, Trowa redressa passablement Heero qui ne s’y attendait pas et bien face au visiophone le lui baissa jusqu’aux genoux avant de le plaquer de nouveau sur le lit fesses à l’air.

Cette fois Yuy commençait à la sentir mal. S’il n’était pas encore aussi fatigué et endolori, il en aurait retourné une bonne à Barton. Mais là… il avait un bras musclé sur les reins et ne se sentait pas vraiment bien, sans compter la colère et la honte qui l’assaillaient. Se faire déculotter en privé n’était déjà pas agréable mais bon, Trowa connaissait ses fesses. Alors en public… Devant ce crétin de Maxwell et devant Peacecraft… Mais il passait pour quoi ?

Trowa n’attendit cependant pas la fin de ces réflexions pour recommencer à flanquer de puissantes claques à Yuy. Au bout de quelques secondes, il entendit rire Duo et une remarque lancée sans aucun doute à Relena :

« Bah tu vois que ce n’était pas si horrible ! T’en auras pas souvent des occasions de lui voir les fesses ! »

Le méché n’en tint pas compte même si intérieurement la remarque le faisait sourire : il devait encore finir sa punition. Il commença donc à fesser plus fort et plus vite tout en gardant une certaine méthode. Il sentait que Heero appréciait beaucoup moins cette fessée que celle reçue la veille. Le public était une rudement bonne idée, surtout que Duo avait eut la riche idée d’inviter une fille concernée par leur petit problème. Il avait eut raison : autant que quelqu’un en profite.

Puisqu’il commençait à avoir la main chaude il se saisit du tape-tapis tout en espérant ne choquer personne. Mais de simples claques aussi fortes soient-elles n’auraient jamais le même effet que quelques bons coups donnés avec un instrument.

Effectivement, Heero sentit rapidement la différence et ses mains se crispèrent sur le drap. Il n’était pas douillet mais cela faisait mal… Il commençait sérieusement à avoir les fesses chaudes et sans doute colorées par les coups…

Trowa continuait sans faiblir et sentait tout l’effet que pouvait avoir les coups. Yuy devait douter un peu à présent, du moins il ne semblait plus sur les nerfs, c’était toujours ça. La fessée devait lui faire réaliser que son attitude actuelle de fuite et de destruction était insensée et surtout qu’elle blessait ses proches au point qu’ils en viennent à ces extrémités.

Il en était à une quarantaine de coups quand il sentit Heero commencer à bouger sous son bras. Finalement il n’était pas si indifférent à tout ça. Mais le but n’était pas de le faire simplement réagir, le but était de le choquer assez pour le mettre dans un état émotionnel qui permettrait une communication facile.

Ainsi il arrêta de frapper les fesses rouges et chercha sa petite planche, il était certain qu’elle aurait l’effet escompté. Repositionnant rapidement Yuy, il leva très haut sa palette pour ne pas cacher la vue à ses spectateurs et l’abattit fort sur le postérieur endolori.

Au vu de la force de frappe Heero ne put retenir un gémissement. C’était encore plus douloureux que les coups de cravache de la veille. Mais Trowa ne s’arrêta pas là. Ce qu’il espérait c’était des larmes on en était encore assez loin. C’est pourquoi il recommença visant le haut des cuisses, l’endroit où l’on s’assoit, le coup devrait vraiment être efficace.

Les coups s’enchaînaient, les gémissements de douleur et les mouvements aussi. Le derrière de Yuy était à présent écarlate mais ça ne suffisait pas. Trowa frappait de plus en plus fort et se demandait à présent s’il allait falloir que 01 ait les fesses en sang pour enfin baisser les armes.

Ce ne serait certainement pas apprécié par certains téléspectateurs. C’était compréhensible vu que cela semblait de la violence gratuite. Mais si faire céder la peau était nécessaire pourquoi pas après tout.

Duo comprendrait sûrement. Il savait qu’il y avait bien pire que quelques gouttes de sang, perdre la vie par exemple. Quatre et cette jeune fille manquaient sûrement de ce sens des réalités. Trowa décida de ne pas prendre de risques là dessus et stoppa la fessée un instant.

« Duo, tu pourrais débrancher la télévision s’il te plait ? » Demanda-t-il avec un regard explicite.

Au vu de la lueur dans l’œil vert visible à l’écran, Maxwell comprit que l’ambiance de rigolade du début commençait à passer : la correction prenait un autre axe. Trowa désirait aller jusqu’au bout avec les conséquences néfastes que ça pouvait avoir.

Le but n’était pas de démolir l’amour propre de Yuy en le mettant dans des situations vraiment gênantes devant des personnes qui seraient inaptes à comprendre certaines choses. Le voir crier de douleur ou se trémousser franchement ne donnerait que des réactions choquées ou moqueuses. Il fallait un certain recul pour se comporter correctement avec lui par la suite.

Appuyant sur un bouton de la télécommande avant de débrancher Duo se dirigea vers l’appareil de communication sous les reproches des deux autres qui râlèrent ostensiblement et s’enquit : « Tu veux que je coupe ? »

« Regarde ce sera mieux. » Dit Trowa en claquant de nouveau les fesses rouges en rythme.

Duo assez embêté continua donc à observer les fesses rouges après avoir chassé d’un signe de main les deux râleurs qui du coup étaient partis petit-déjeuner. C’est donc dans le relatif silence de la roulotte que la fessée se poursuivit pendant trois longues minutes. Seulement, même si Heero semblait vraiment souffrir à présent cela devenait lassant et il ne semblait pas décidé à comprendre pour autant. La technique devait être mauvaise. Alors que Trowa s’apprêtait à claquer de nouveau à main nue, se lassant également, Duo le coupa :

« Trowa, on a pas la bonne technique je crois je vais venir, je m’en occuperai moi. Tu dois travailler toi. J’aurai tout mon temps pour le surveiller. »

Barton hocha la tête, il était d’accord avec ça. C’est vrai que la fessée n’était pas assez efficace et lui avait autre chose à faire que claquer une paire de fesses aussi belle soit-elle, le but était aussi qu’il gagne son pain.

« C’est d’accord. Repère-toi à mon Gundam. Je t’attends pour cette après-midi. »

Maxwell coupa le visiophone, et alla prévenir ses deux camarades.

o~o o~o o~o

Trowa ne stoppa pas la correction immédiatement. Heero venait d’essayer de s’enfuir à nouveau, ces quelques claques feraient leur effet. Il termina par trois énormes claques bien centrées sur le postérieur et releva Yuy qui même s’il n’était pas en larmes était dans un drôle d’état entre l’humiliation qu’il venait de subir et la douleur qui l’assaillait.

« Rhabille-toi, va au lit et que je ne te vois pas dehors, sinon tu risques de te prendre une nouvelle fessée devant la troupe. » Menaça le méché en regardant le brun de travers plus pour appuyer ses paroles que pour vraiment l’effrayer.

Cette fois Heero obéit pour obéir. Il avait vraiment mal aux fesses et l’idée de prendre de nouveau des coups ne le tentait guère. Il serait toujours temps de faire ce qu’il avait à faire quand Maxwell devrait le surveiller. Sans prendre la peine de remonter son spandex il se coucha donc sur le côté le plus confortablement qu’il put et remonta le drap. Même s’il avait franchement mal il se tourna sur le dos plus pour ses côtes que par plaisir et au vu des quinze minutes qu’il venait se subir s’endormit de nouveau.


	2. Chapter 2

En début d’après midi Duo arriva enfin et entreprit de chercher Trowa qu’il trouva facilement : ce dernier l’attendait. Après avoir échangé quelques banalités, ils enchaînèrent sur le sujet qui les préoccupait tous deux : Yuy.

« Il est inquiétant. » Déclara Trowa.

« Inquiétant ? Par ses tentatives de fuite ? »

« La deuxième fois j’ai dû aller le chercher jusque dans les bois. Il était à côté de mon Gundam et ça ne faisait aucun doute qu’il voulait recommencer. »

« Il va mal à ce point ? »

« Les fessées n’auront servi qu’à le punir pour les fuites. Il n’a rien compris pour le reste. »

« Et où est-il ? »

« Dans ma roulotte. Je suis resté devant toute la matinée. Il dort. Il dort beaucoup d’ailleurs. Il se surestime physiquement et le point positif de la fessée de ce matin est qu’elle l’a usé mentalement. Ça lui déplait même si on n’arrive pas au point que l’on voudrait. Son ego en a pris un sacré coup. Bonne idée d’avoir invité une fille. »

« Bof, c’est rien pour Relena. Quatre et elle se sont bien amusés ce matin. Enfin ils sont passés à autre chose. J’ai bien vu qu’ils regardaient ça avec le regard d’enfants gâtés contents de voir un autre puni. Ils ont râlé pour la forme quand je t’ai dit de le ficher fesses à l’air. Mais le but c’est pas de se rincer l’œil c’est de lui faire rentrer du plomb dans le crâne, et comme il est blessé aux côtes et aux bras passer par les fesses reste une bonne solution. »

« Je savais que tu comprenais. »

« Hnf ! Vaut mieux être mort de honte que mort tout court. Tu me montres où il est ? Tu as répétition peut-être ce soir ? »

« Ma roulotte est juste à gauche, la porte n’est pas fermée. Il est dans le lit, tu as une cravache et les deux instruments de ce matin pour t’occuper de ses fesses si nécessaire. Pour les soins il y a un évier pour l’eau, des bandages et le désinfectant à côté, des médicaments pour la fièvre, la douleur, un thermomètre et quelques autres trucs dont tu n’auras pas l’utilité. Si. Ma partenaire a fait de la soupe hier vous pouvez vous servir à volonté mais pas trop pour Heero. Après un mois son estomac n’est plus habitué à recevoir grand chose. Bon courage. »

o~o o~o o~o

Duo se dirigea vers la roulotte qu’il ouvrit sans peine et y entra. Après avoir déposé un maigre sac à dos sur une chaise. Tournant la tête il vit qu’effectivement Heero était endormi quand il était arrivé, maintenant le bruit de la porte semblait l’avoir réveillé. Se disant qu’il serait utile d’être gentil avec le brun il s’approcha et s’assit sur le lit.

« Salut Heero, ça va depuis ce matin ? » S’enquit-il gentiment sans agressivité ni moquerie aucune.

Reconnaissant la voix et par extension la personne qui venait de lui parler. Yuy se referma aussitôt et son regard se durcit. Il n’avait pas oublié que c’était Maxwell qui avait proposé de le déculotter le matin même.

« Que fais-tu là ? » Agressa-t-il immédiatement, pas heureux pour deux sous.

« Calme-toi. Je suis là pour remplacer Trowa qui a autre chose à faire que te surveiller sans cesse. »

« J’ai passé l’âge, pars. »

« Écoute, t’es gentil mais je fais ce que je veux, et si ça te plait pas c’est exactement la même chose. Alors soit tu te calmes soit on commence tout de suite par une punition. T’as peut-être passé l’âge mais tu ne te comportes pas en conséquence ! » Duo renifla. « Pour commencer tu va me passer tes fringues, t’en as pas besoin et ce sera mieux comme ça ; quand elles seront  propres je te les rendrais. »

« Hors de question. »

« Quoi ? C’est trop te demander ou c’est parce que c’est moi ?… Tu m’en veux…? Je m’en fous. La fessée que tu as prise ce matin tu la méritais bien et de toute façon ce n’est pas moi qui l’ai décidée. Après oui j’ai dit à Trowa de te baisser le spandex. Mais tu t’attendais à quoi ? A trois tapes point, barré ? Trowa m’a dit au visiophone hier qu’il te l’avait dit. Donc maintenant tu me dis ce que tu me reproches, tout de suite et après tu obéis. Je ne crois pas qu’une nouvelle fessée soit une bonne idée pour toi, après je peux te la flanquer séance tenante à toi de voir ! »

Heero avala discrètement sa salive. Effectivement une fessée ne serait pas la bienvenue… A chaque réveil il avait l’impression d’en recevoir une… Et même s'il ne ressentait plus la brûlure de ce matin mais il avait encore franchement mal.

« C’est écœurant de conseiller ça à Trowa. Et encore plus d’avoir invité Relena. »

« Ah c’est Relena ton problème… Désolé de te dire ça mais l’humiliation ça fait partie de la punition. Si tu l’as reçue cette punition c’est en partie à cause du souci qu’on se fait pour toi. »

« Eh bien occupez-vous de vous. Je n’ai jamais rien demandé ! »

« Calme-toi. Ok tu ne nous dois rien, mais on te connaît, ton attitude nous choque, ça nous peine. Et au lieu de nous expliquer alors qu’on pourrait t’aider, tu recommences. On crève d’inquiétude pour toi… Tu sais ce que tu as fait il y a un mois ? Ça s’appelle une tentative de suicide. » 

« J’ai fait ce qu’on me disait. »

« Menteur. »

Devant l’air étonné de Yuy il répéta. 

« Tu mens. C’est ton Gundam que tu devais ‘tuer’ pas toi… Mais dans quel état tu étais quand tu as fait ça… Dans quel état tu es maintenant pour recommencer. Ce que tu fais j’appelle ça des tentatives de suicide et de fugue. Ok, te ficher des fessées c’est peut être pas la meilleure solution, mais c’est tout ce qui nous est venu… Je suis désolé on ne sait pas réagir avec toi. On va essayer de changer ça mais ça dépendra aussi de toi… »

Calmé et un peu choqué Heero marmonna :

« Tu m’as fichu la honte de ma vie ce matin… Comment veux-tu que je te laisse m’approcher… »

« C’est sûr c’était pas drôle pour toi ce matin. C’était pas sensé l’être. On t’interdit de sortir pour ta propre santé et toi tu le fais. Bah on te traite comme un gosse mal élevé. C’est peut-être pas bien mais ça reste une solution. Pour Relena elle a été choquée comme nous, pour le reste ce n’est pas un drame en soi. » Duo pouffa « Quoique si ça a été sûrement un drame pour toi… Bon, tes vêtements. »

A contrecœur Heero entreprit de retirer son spandex qu’il n’avait d’ailleurs pas totalement renfilé et son débardeur à Duo. C’est vrai qu’il y avait une odeur mais bon… Après l’avoir remercié, Duo alla vers l’évier qu’il remplit d’eau avant d’y plonger les vêtements avec du savon. Il y avait un peu de vent dehors, ils sécheraient peut-être avant la nuit.

Puis une fois qu’il eut fini il alla étendre les affaires mouillées et rentra dans la roulotte en se frottant les mains. Yuy avait l’air d’avoir pris le parti de se tenir tranquille, tant mieux.

« Bon maintenant je m’occupe de toi ! Je vais te laver et te refaire tes bandages. Allez hop ! Sur le dos et installe-toi bien ! »

« Ça ne va pas ? »

« Si ça va très bien » Dit Duo en remplissant une petite bassine d’eau chaude et de se saisir du savon et d’un gant de toilette. « Tu me rendrais service si tu rabattais les draps au pied du lit. »

« Il n’en est pas question je peux me laver seul ! »

« Bah vu ton odeur corporelle on dirait pas » Dit Duo en posant son matériel sur une petite table et en se dirigeant vers le lit. « Bon allez zou ! » Lança-t-il en se saisissant du drap.

Sans grande surprise il vit que Heero le retenait.

« Quoi ? Ton cul je le connais, j’ai les mêmes bijoux de famille que toi alors arrête de faire ta chochotte. » Devant le regard boudeur et défiant de Yuy il reprit. « Tu ne me crois pas ? Tu veux que je baisse mon froc pour que tu puisses vérifier ? Je fais pas mon gamin de 5 ans avec une pudeur débile moi… »

« Je. N’ai. Pas. Envie. Que. Tu. Me. Touches. »

Duo secoua la tête, agacé, et se saisit des mains de Heero qu’il défit du drap avant de le lancer au loin. Tant qu’à faire il changerait aussi le lit. Yuy mort de honte baissa le regard et se crispa. Comment cela se faisait-il qu’il ne résiste pas mieux ? Il avait bien récupéré pendant un mois pourtant.

Il n’eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus qu’il sentit Duo commencer à lui frotter le bras droit avec son gant de toilette savonneux puis qu’il passa au cou avant de se pencher pour nettoyer le bras gauche avec plus de douceur allant bien jusqu’au bout des doigts et frottant bien les aisselles.

Après rinçage, il lava ensuite le torse de nouveau avec délicatesse puis s’occupa des flancs, des hanches et même rapidement de l’entrejambe à la grande contrariété du brun. Enfin il savonna les jambes qui étaient encore marquées de quelques hématomes et les pieds avant de rincer le tout et d’essuyer ensuite avec une petite serviette éponge.

« Bon, c’est fini pour ce côté là ! Installe-toi sur le ventre maintenant. » Ordonna Duo en essorant le gant qu’il avait laissé dans la bassine et de frotter de nouveau le savon dessus.

Malgré le fait que Heero ne soit pas vraiment d’accord avec le traitement qu’il recevait, il trouva judicieux d’obéir, du moins pour l’instant, et se tourna comme il put sur le ventre.

« Bien, tes côtes ça va ? Tu peux chercher un peu plus confortable sinon… »

Ne voyant aucune réponse venir Maxwell haussa les épaules et entreprit de savonner celles de Yuy. Puis s’occupa du dos, des fesses encore roses de la fessée du matin passant même entre rapidement, puis il rinça et savonna de nouveau son gant pour frotter les jambes qui étaient dans le même état de dos comme de face. De nouveau il rinça le jeune homme avant de l’essuyer. Enfin il alla chercher un drap de bain plus grand que sa petite serviette et prit un de ses propres sous-vêtements, un boxer gris, dans son sac à dos pour les passer à Yuy.

« Voilà aussi pourquoi c’est pas malin de t’être auto-détruit, tu n’as plus rien à te mettre sur le dos à part ce que tu portais à ce moment là. Tiens enfile-ça et va t’asseoir plus loin je vais changer tes draps. »

Heero qui n’en menait pas particulièrement large continua à faire ce qu’on attendait de lui et pensif alla s’asseoir sur une chaise près de la table après avoir mis ce qu’on lui donnait en guise de vêtements.

Après une dizaine de minutes 01 put de nouveau aller dans son lit tout juste refait, il faut le dire plutôt bien et se glissa dedans avec plaisir. Le temps était gris et par conséquent il faisait un peu frisquet dans la roulotte.

« Te recouvre pas trop. » Informa Duo. « Je n’ai pas refait tes bandages… dis-moi, Trowa il te désinfecte à chaque fois ou il lave simplement à l’eau ? »

« A l’eau. »

« Ok, assied-toi, je vais commencer par soigner ton bras. »

Ainsi au bout de quinze petites minutes les bandages étaient tous terminés et Heero put enfin s’allonger bien au chaud. Il ferma les yeux d’aise. C’était bien plus agréable que de rester debout ou assis, et même s’il en voulait trop à Duo pour le remercier il n’en pensait pas moins, il était bien mieux comme ça.

Duo de son côté farfouillait dans la trousse de médicaments, l’air pensif. Lui s’attendait à devoir faire des injections de morphine ou de tout autre anti-douleur courant et efficace mais à la place il se retrouvait avec une boite de suppositoires. Pas tip top. Enfin tant pis, il ferait avec ce qu’il avait et demanda donc à Yuy s’il voulait quelque chose contre la douleur.

« Heero ? C’est quand la dernière fois que tu as pris des anti-douleurs ? » S’enquit-il, il ne fallait pas non plus surdoser… C’était quatre par jour grand maximum, allez savoir ce que certains médicaments peuvent contenir comme drogue ou substance nocive…

Yuy fronça les sourcils quelques secondes. Ça datait de quand son dernier contact avec ces horribles choses ?

« Hier après-midi. »

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu n’as rien eu depuis ? »

« A quoi sert une fessée si on ne la sent pas passer ? » Râla ironiquement Heero.

« Ce matin tu n’avais aucune marque, on aurait pu te donner quelque chose pour la nuit… Quoique je me doute du pourquoi on ne t’a rien donné. Si tu étais raisonnable aussi… Bon, personnellement je prends le risque de t’en donner alors pas de bêtises, sinon je te prie de croire que tu le regretteras amèrement… » Prévint Duo le regard noir.

« Je le regretterai ? Tu ne doutes de rien toi… »

« A ta place je la ramènerai moins, si tu recommences à fuguer le fait que Relena t’ait vu fesses à l’air deviendra un plaisant souvenir. Maintenant tournes toi sur le ventre et déculottes-toi. J’aime pas trop ce genre de trucs mais y a que ça alors on fera avec. »

Heero grimaça franchement. Que Maxwell lui administre un suppositoire ? Et puis quoi encore ?

« Je peux le mettre seul. »

« Je te crois mais pour l’instant je n’ai pas assez confiance en toi pour te laisser le faire seul alors mets-toi sur le ventre. » Déclara Duo en s’approchant du lit prêt à s’y asseoir aussitôt que le brun aurait obéi.

« C’est humiliant ! »

« Tu veux que je te donne la fessée pour t’encourager ? »

« De toute façon tu n’en es pas capable… »

Duo fronça les sourcils puis secoua la tête. Il était bête ou masochiste ? Après avoir déposé le médicament sur la table il revint vers le lit souleva le drap, tourna Yuy qui ne s’y attendait pas sur le ventre et lui flanqua trois grosses claques sur les fesses recouvertes du boxer sous les gémissements du jeune homme.

« Tu as compris ? Alors maintenant tu te déculottes et plus vite que ça, je vais pas batailler une heure pour te ficher ce truc dans le cul. C’est dans ton intérêt que je te le donne. Moi ça ne me touche pas, alors tu obéis et vite ! »

Au vu de la situation actuelle, Heero jugea qu’effectivement il ferait mieux de ne pas moufter. Ses fesses venaient de se rappeler à son bon souvenir et elles n’avaient pas oublié le traitement reçu de bon matin. Il prit donc sur lui pour faire ce qu’on lui demandait et Duo satisfait de voir le brun obéir n’attendit pas longtemps et lui administra le médicament en le gratifiant une fois fini d’un « Tu vois, c’était pas si terrible… ».

Yuy décidément fatigué s’endormit peu après permettant à Duo de vaquer à ses occupations il est vrai assez réduites.


	3. Chapter 3

Vers 20h, Trowa rentra dans sa roulotte et eut le plaisir de voir Duo faire réchauffer la soupe de Catherine. C’était une bonne idée, il fallait la finir vite d’autant plus que la jeune femme lui avait dit qu’elle en referait de nouveau le lendemain et lui en donnerait. C’était une chic fille. De plus ça faisait plaisir de voir que Duo l’avait attendu pour manger.

« Bonne journée ? » S’enquit le natté avec un sourire.

Un hochement de tête lui répondit.

« Et lui ? » Interrogea Trowa.

« Lavé et soigné. Je me suis permis de changer les draps, je suppose que tu ne l’avais pas fait tant qu’il était dans le coma. »

« Tu as bien fait. »

« Je ne savais pas dans quoi mettre la soupe alors j’ai servi dans des bols si Heero se réveille ça sera pratique pour lui en donner. »

« Tout s’est bien passé avec lui ? »

« Il fait beaucoup d’histoires, ça ne m’étonne pas. C’est sa façon de réagir vis à vis de la situation. C’est pas évident pour lui comme pour nous. J’ai essayé de mettre des mots sur des choses qu’il a faites mais sans grand succès. Normal, c’est pas un extraverti. »

« Des mots ? »

« Fugue, suicide… Sans compter son agressivité envers nous. Il est surtout chiant avec sa pudeur. On l’a pas habitué à se mettre nu devant d’autres ? C’est une sacrée faiblesse ça pour quelqu’un supposé parfait. Si OZ veut le faire parler suffit de lui coller une fessée publique juste un peu plus forte que la tienne. »

Trowa secoua la tête comme pour nier cela.

« Il ne supporte pas d’être aidé pour des choses basiques ça blesse son ego. Pour le public c’est surtout qu’il nous connaît et qu’être vu dans une telle position par des personnes qui doivent le respecter et le considérer comme le soldat le plus compétent qui soit le blesse. »

« Mais il est gravement blessé… C’est normal qu’on l’aide… »

« Je le sais, lui non. Tu as dû le punir ? »

« Quelques claques parce qu’il ne voulait pas que moi je lui mette son suppositoire. »

« C’est risqué. »

« Qu’il fasse mine de s’enfuir et je lui fous la fessée de sa vie sous le chapiteau. »

« Numéro intéressant mais nous ne faisons pas dans l’exhibitionnisme. »

Duo laissa échapper un sourire.

« Mangeons tant que c’est chaud.

Leur soirée se finit devant une bonne partie d’échec.

o~o o~o o~o

  


Vers minuit, Yuy se réveilla de nouveau les yeux lourds et la bouche sèche. C’est fou ce qu’il avait soif… Il n’y avait pas un seul bruit dans la roulotte preuve qu’il devait être tard et que ses deux coéquipiers devaient être endormis. Cela aurait sans doute été le moment idéal pour jouer les filles de l’air… Mais avant tout Heero avait chaud et soif, et trouver de quoi boire sans marcher sur les deux garçons ne serait sans doute pas évident sans compter qu’il ne se sentait pas au meilleur de sa forme…

Ne sachant au final pas trop quoi faire, il se leva et à tâtons se déplaça pour trouver l’évier qui devait se trouver à quelques mètres du lit. Il eut la malchance de heurter rapidement un des deux corps endormis qui réagit aussitôt par l’enclenchement d’une lampe torche.

« Heero ! » S’exclama Duo à voix basse. « Qu’est ce que tu fais ? » Gronda-t-il son regard se durcissant. S’il voulait s’enfuir comme il venait de le réaliser pleine nuit ou pas, Trowa endormi ou pas il allait vraiment lui secouer les puces…

Soudain la lumière fut allumée par Trowa réveillé par ce « boucan », rien de tel que les batteries solaires pour faire le plein d’énergie.

Clignant des yeux, Yuy se sentit visé de toute part au vu du regard que lui lançait les deux jeunes hommes.

« Qu’est ce que tu essayais de faire Heero ? » S’enquit Barton d’un ton ferme.

Se sentant de moins en moins bien, ledit Heero, commença à trembler et finalement ses genoux cédèrent. Etait-il faible à ce point là ? Duo déjà plus calme au vu de l’état du brun avait entreprit de le rattraper et le ramena s’asseoir sur le lit.

« Heero, ça va aller ? » Demanda-t-il un air concerné sur le visage tout en maintenant le jeune homme par les épaules.

« Quel que soit son état il vient de gagner une bonne fessée… » Déclara Trowa croyant évidemment à une nouvelle fugue. Après tout Heero n’avait cessé de vouloir s’échapper dès qu’il avait le dos tourné, alors pourquoi Barton croirait-il autre chose ?

Duo secoua la tête… Il doutait franchement du fait que le brun veuille partir dans sa tenue et son état.

« Heero, qu’est ce que tu voulais ? » Interrogea-t-il à juste titre.

« Soif… » Murmura Yuy d’une voix rauque. Depuis quand n’avait-il pas bu ?

« Ok, la prochaine fois tu demandes on t’amènera ce que tu veux mais tu ne te lèves pas comme ça. Parce qu’on pense de suite que tu veux faire autre chose. »

« Tu le crois bien facilement » Critiqua Barton.

Duo qui était en train de recoucher Yuy accroché à son tee-shirt jeta un regard en coin à Trowa.

« Il faut bien qu’on le croie un jour ou l’autre. Si on ne lui fait jamais confiance il ne voudra pas rester justement. Moi aussi je doute, mais il n’a pas l’air de mentir. Il vaut mieux garder la fessée pour les choses dont nous sommes sûrs. Tu veux me passer un verre d’eau s’il te plait ? » Conclut-il à l’égard de Trowa. « Et toi tu ne bois pas trop vite, ok ? » Dit-il gentiment à Heero.

Pour une fois qu’il se laissait faire et que le masque du soldat parfait semblait loin autant être le plus gentil possible avec lui, ça ne pourrait que l’encourager à être lui et non pas le blanc-bec qu’il avait fréquenté cette après-midi et qui lui méritait bien des fessées. Une fois le verre avalé gorgée par gorgée, Duo assis sur le lit recala Yuy contre lui.

« T’as pas l’air bien toi… Tu as faim ? Nausée ? Mal quelque part ? T’es drôlement chaud en tout cas… »

« Ça va… » Marmonna Heero tout en profitant de l’étreinte. Au moins il avait moins la tête qu’il tournait.

Trowa également calmé se dirigea vers le plan de travail et se saisit du thermomètre qu’il lança doucement à Maxwell.

« Tu en auras besoin. » Lança-t-il simplement en retournant chercher des antipyrétiques.

Il ne fallait pas s’affoler, Heero devait simplement être drainé mentalement en plus d’être crevé. Alors évidemment ça avait des conséquences. Mais c’était sa faute aussi, s’il ne passait pas son temps à faire des idioties il n’aurait pas récolté ce genre de punition infantile et humiliante.

Il l’avait dit à 02, Yuy était blessé dans son ego et craignait plus le regard des autres sur lui alors qu’il était faible qu’autre chose. Et ça ce n’était pas bon pour lui expliquer que justement, on aimait bien le voir humain et que partager éviterait des surtensions comme il y a un mois.

« Fff… Faut le mettre où Trowa ? » Demanda Duo ne sachant pas trop quoi faire de l’engin.

« Rectum. » Répondit Barton en regardant ses comprimés et les suppositoires qui servait d’antalgique, ils contenaient du paracétamol ça ferait peut-être l’affaire.

« Super… » Râla Maxwell avant de se recentrer sur Heero qui grimaçait légèrement, impossible de dire si c’était à cause du malaise ou de  la nouvelle annoncée par Trowa.

Duo se retint de soupirer puis entreprit d’allonger Yuy sur le côté tout en conservant un bras dans son dos.

« Bon, je vais te prendre ta température. C’est pour le dosage, détends-toi et laisse toi faire. » Expliqua-t-il en baissant doucement le boxer avant de soulever le drap.

Heero serra les dents. Décidément il passait sa vie les fesses à l’air, quand ce n’était pas pour recevoir une punition à la noix c’était pour se faire soigner… Le pire c’est qu’il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était dans un état pareil. Certes il était un peu fatigué mais ça ne pouvait quand même pas avoir de telles conséquences, non ?

Il reçut rapidement l’engin qui une fois en place devait y rester deux bonnes minutes, heureusement il s’agissait d’un modèle électronique c’était toujours ça. Et puis Maxwell était  gentil avec lui c’était toujours agréable.

Trowa se rapprocha du lit un coton mouillé de désinfectant et un des suppositoires encore emballé à la main. Le thermomètre sonna et Duo le retira saisissant le coton que lui tendait  le méché pour le nettoyer.

« 38,7°C. C’est quoi ? »

« Il fonctionne aussi pour la fièvre. » Informa Trowa en reprenant thermomètre et coton pour aller les ranger et jeter respectivement.

Une fois le médicament pris et Heero reculotté, Duo parla de nouveau.

« Recouches-toi Trowa, je m’occuperai de lui. »

« Tu restes à côté ? »

« Au moins jusqu’à ce qu’il s’endorme, tu veux ? » Demanda-t-il gentiment à Yuy qui ne dormait pas malgré qu’il ait les yeux fermés, vu comment il était calé il se voyait mal s’en aller directement. Ça faisait plaisir de le voir accepter un peu d’affection et de soutien.

Finalement, Trowa retourna s’allonger laissant à Duo le soin de s’occuper de leur blessé, la lumière fut éteinte et Maxwell s’assit plus confortablement gardant Heero contre lui, la tête de celui-ci contre son flanc.

Malgré son état, Yuy se rendormit assez vite, la présence de Duo était agréable et sa façon de se comporter avec lui était bien plus plaisante que lors de l’après-midi. Même s’il n’avait reçu que quelques claques et menaces ces histoires de fessées le perturbaient à vrai dire, mais à quoi bon y penser maintenant ?

o~o o~o o~o

  


C’est vers 6h du matin que Heero se réveilla de nouveau. Contrairement à son souvenir, Duo n’était pas assis à côté de lui, loin de là il semblait-être de l’autre côté de la roulotte en train de faire chauffer quelque chose. Se redressant dans son lit il se laissa retomber aussitôt, les côtes légèrement douloureuses en plus d’un léger vertige.

Duo à qui le bruit n’avait pas échappé coupa le feu et déposa la casserole contenant de la soupe sur le plan de travail avant d’aller voir Heero.

« Ça va ? » S’enquit-il en allant s’accroupir près du lit. « Fatigué sans doute… Ça te dirait de manger un peu ? »

Devant le regard intrigué de Yuy, Duo développa.

« Y a pas grand chose alors j’ai fait réchauffer la soupe, ça t’aiderait à récupérer un peu. C’est bon et plein de vitamines. »

« Je n’ai pas faim. »

Il retint une grimace. De la soupe au petit déjeuner ? Quelle idée aussi…

« Je m’en doute mais ça te ferait du bien, tu ne guériras pas sans rien faire. Puis il faudra vérifier ta température aussi. Ne grimace pas, ça ne m’amuse pas non plus de te la prendre. »

« Tu ne me laisses jamais le choix de toute façon… » Soupira Heero.

« Pour la température non, d’ailleurs on va la prendre de suite comme ça ce sera fait. Si tu arrives à te mettre en position fais-le. »

Yuy grogna à nouveau. Ça devenait vraiment chiant à la fin. Cependant ne voulant pas d’histoires il entreprit de se mettre à plat ventre mais ne se dévêtit pas pour autant. Il ne fallait pas exagérer. Duo entreprit de vérifier et eut la satisfaction de voir que cela avait diminué d’un bon degré, tout était rentré dans l’ordre.

Retournant à sa casserole il commença à préparer le petit déjeuner. Même si Heero avait refusé de manger, il avait versé l’équivalent d’une petite louche dans un bol en plus d’en avoir rempli un pour lui-même. Se voir proposer de la soupe au réveil pouvait ne pas être tentant, mais d’ici quelques minutes le brun aurait peut être changé d’avis.

Se saisissant d’une chaise il la rapprocha du lit et alla chercher les deux bols laissant le second sur le côté du lit recouvert d’une petite assiette pour garder la soupe chaude un peu plus longtemps. Après avoir avalé quelques cuillères Duo entama la conversation.

« Dis-moi Heero… » Commença-t-il en jetant un regard en coin à Yuy. « Pour ce qu’il s’est passé il y a un mois… »

« Laisse-moi avec ça. » Répliqua Yuy sentant que le sujet de la conversation n’allait pas lui plaire.

Duo soupira avant de secouer la tête. C’était justement la manque de communication qui avait engendré les évènements précédents.

« Ne pas être parfait est si terrible que ça ? »

A l’entente de la question Heero se crispa.

« Laisse-moi. » Répéta-t-il d’un son sec.

« Je n’invente rien. C’est toi qui me l’as dit cette nuit. Tu as un peu déliré à cause de la fièvre à moins que ce ne soit dû à un cauchemar… Mais si tu l’as dit toi-même c’est parce que tu dois vraiment avoir besoin d’en parler. »

Yuy se renfrogna.

« Oui parler en dormant ça doit encore être un défaut ça… Mais ce n’est pas parce qu’on a des défauts ou que l’on fait des erreurs qu’on ne vaut rien. Une bêtise aussi grosse qu’elle soit ne doit pas te faire mourir de culpabilité pour autant. »

« C’est facile à dire hein… » Siffla Heero. « Surtout quand on en sait pas de quoi on parle. »

« On a le droit de faire des erreurs. On ne peut pas ne pas en faire. C’est inévitable dans la vie. Tu continueras à en faire, comme moi, comme Trowa, comme tout le monde. Et pourtant tout le monde n’en vient pas à des extrémités. Donc il y a d’autres solutions. »

« Donc selon toi je suis un débile mental. » Conclut Heero sans émotion apparente, mais en fait blessé par la remarque.

« Pas du tout. Tu as ta façon de voir les choses. Et cette façon t’a amené à souffrir au point de vouloir mourir et d’essayer de le faire. Il faudrait plutôt que tu essayes de voir les choses objectivement. Les gens ne sont pas aussi durs avec tes faits et gestes que tu ne l’es toi. »

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

« Pour que tu prennes conscience que tu vaux quelque chose. Si tu ne valais rien Trowa ne t’aurais pas ramassé et ne t’aurais pas passé son lit. On ne peut pas vraiment dire que nous sommes amis ou qu’on t’aime d’une façon ou d’une autre, mais on tient à toi. Et on a envie de savoir ce qu’il y a derrière le soldat. Tu n’es pas parfait, mais ce n’est pas fréquenter un être parfait qui nous intéresse. Au contraire si on connaît tes points forts et tes faiblesses on est plus à même de t’aider. »

Regardant franchement Yuy il vit qu’il avait tourné la tête de l’autre côté.

« Réfléchis-y. A ça et à la soupe pendant qu’elle est encore tiède… »


	4. Chapter 4

Le silence s’installa une bonne heure durant pendant laquelle Heero somnola quelque peu et où Duo joua aux échecs tout seul, c’était moins intéressant qu’à deux, mais il n’avait pas grand chose à faire de ses journées à part s’occuper de Yuy qui passait, il faut l’avouer, la plupart de son temps à dormir.

C’est donc vers 7h du matin que Heero décida subitement de se lever, en ayant simplement assez de rester au lit toute la journée à ne rien faire. Duo releva aussitôt le regard et fronça les sourcils.

« Qu’est ce que tu fais ? Tu as été malade cette nuit alors tu restes au lit. » Déclara Maxwell. Mais qu’est ce qu’il lui faisait là ?

« Tu n’es pas ma mère. » Rétorqua Heero, peu aimable.

« Exact ! Si j’étais ta mère tu ne te permettrais pas de m’envoyer sur les roses comme tu le fais si souvent. Maintenant je suis quoi à ton avis ? »

« Un casse pied. » Râla Yuy à voix haute et intelligible.

« Perdu ! Tu as encore une chance pour trouver et agir en conséquence. »

Maxwell se fit aussitôt foudroyer du regard. Il secoua alors la tête agacé avant de se diriger vers Heero qui était à présent assis sur le lit prêt à se lever.

« Je suis ton infirmier personnel jusqu’à nouvel ordre. Cela a pour conséquences que tu m’obéisses au doigt et à l’œil, à fortiori quand il s’agit de ta santé. » Gronda dangereusement Duo en attrapant Heero par le bras droit et en le recouchant de force avant de le recouvrir sans douceur des draps.

« Et tu crois quoi ? Que ça te donne le droit de faire ce que tu veux ? »

« En l’occurrence oui ! Heero… qu’est-ce qui te prend ? Je ne te comprends pas, tu changes sans cesse d’humeur… Pourquoi ne pas être raisonnable ? Ça se passait bien tout à l’heure… »

Yuy se mordit les lèvres.

« De toute façon quoique tu fasses tu ne m’empêcheras pas de faire ce que je veux. »

« Et c’est quoi que tu veux ? Tu n’as pas besoin d’être désagréable pour que je m’occupe de toi. Si tu demandes tu as toutes les chances d’avoir. »

« Hn. Alors passe-moi une arme à feu que je finisse ce que j’ai commencé. »

La gorge de Duo se noua. Yuy le testait ou il allait mal au point de lui demander ça ?

« Pourquoi faire ? »

« Terminer. »

« Non. Dis-le, tu veux terminer quoi ? Si tu veux vraiment terminer quelque chose aie au moins le courage d’employer le mot juste. »

« Que je le dise ou pas, je le ferai quand même. » Cracha Yuy en détachant bien les mots les uns des autres.

Duo souffla bruyamment. Il se payait sa tête. Se penchant il s’approcha de Heero jusqu’à n’être qu’à quelques centimètres de son visage, les yeux dans les yeux.

« Moi ici, je te jure que tu n’auras même pas l’occasion d’essayer. Je m’en voudrais beaucoup trop de commettre encore une fois la même erreur. »

« Comme si je t’intéressais. Hypocrite. La vérité c’est que vous vous en foutez bien de moi, ce qui vous intéresse c’est que je sois le plus vite possible opérationnel. Vous aurez moins de travail. »

« C’est totalement faux. Réfléchis avant de parler, ça t’évitera de dire des conneries. »

« La vérité blesse ? Mais le truc c’est que ça vous emmerderait trop que je crève. Alors toi si dévoué tout à l’heure, tu refuses de me passer un flingue simplement parce que la conséquence te déplait. Bonjour la loyauté. Alors ce que je veux tu t’en tapes bien. »

« Donc selon toi nous sommes des salauds qui te manipulons car tes capacités nous font envie c’est ça ? »

« Non. Des feignants qui ont trouvé un bon moyen d'épancher leurs penchants pervers et sadiques sur ma personne, vu que je ne suis pas assez bousillé à votre goût. »

Duo serra les dents, il se payait réellement sa tête et devait chercher à ce qu’on lui prouve le contraire. Se disant que rien ne valait le dialogue malgré sa main qui le démangeait au vu de la colère et de la peine qu’il ressentait à cause des coups bas reçus, il dit le plus gentiment qu’il put.

« Si tu le crois il doit y avoir des raisons, mais je te jure que l’on est pas comme ça avec toi… On ne craint pas pour le travail pour la simple et bonne raison qu’on ne reçoit plus rien depuis ton auto-destruction. »

Heero renifla indifférent, l’air de se ficher royalement de ce que disait Duo. Cela rendait d’ailleurs la situation encore plus inconfortable et agaçante pour le châtain.

« Et pour les fessées on y prend aucun plaisir. Tu nous as déjà vu bander peut-être ? Je ne sais pas pour Trowa mais c’est un garçon qui a l’air clean. On est fatigué et tu n’écoutes jamais rien. Tu as l’âge de savoir ce qu’il faut faire ou pas mais tu fais tout le contraire… »

« Parle à mon cul ma tête est malade. » Coupa abruptement Heero tout bonnement saoulé par le bavardage qu’il devinait faux.

Duo cligna des paupières avant froncer les sourcils. Cette fois c’était bon. Il venait de tendre la perche alors 01 allait recevoir ce qu’il méritait. Qu’il souffre ou pas cela ne lui donnait pas le droit d’agresser les gens, de les dénigrer sur tout et de se conduire en gamin mal élevé !

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance on lui avait appris à ne pas se faire marcher sur les pieds pour survivre, en passant par la bagarre si nécessaire, alors ce n’était pas Monsieur Yuy qui aillait commencer à l’agresser de la sorte alors que Duo avait le dessus sur lui.

« Tu veux que je parle à ton cul ? Ok ! » Conclut Maxwell.

Il se détendit un peu avant de soulever les draps fermement et de retourner Heero sur le ventre et de lui coller trois bonnes claques sur les fesses.

« Tu retires ce que tu viens de dire et tu changes immédiatement et durablement de comportement ou je continue ? » Dit-il d’un ton qui n’admettait aucune réplique insolente cette fois.

Ne recevant aucune réponse il décida de continuer et, encore plus fort que la fois précédente lui administra une vingtaine de claques toujours sur le sous-vêtement.

« Ça te suffit ou je termine la fessée ? Je te préviens c’est ta dernière chance, après je ne veux plus t’entendre… » Siffla Duo d’une voix vraiment dangereuse.

« Je pense toujours ce que je t’ai dit ! » Bougonna Heero très mécontent de recevoir une nouvelle fessée, Maxwell lui avait fait mal en plus avec ces quelques claques, et pour couronner le tout il les supportait moins bien que ce qu’il aurait pu penser, son niveau de résistance avait vraiment diminué.

Et c’était bien ce qu’il disait, à part passer leurs nerfs sur lui et accomplir des comportements pervers ils ne savaient rien faire d’autre. La gentillesse de Duo la nuit dernière ne pouvait être que feinte pour mieux l’embobiner. Il aurait mieux fait de mourir de suite ça lui aurait évité ces humiliations maintenant.

Seulement il n’avait pas eu la jugeote de le dire ainsi à Maxwell, loin d’être rassuré voire câliné, il venait de mériter largement une autre de ces fessées qu’il détestait tant.

Le natté ne prit pas de gants, il avait été assez gentil et compréhensif. Là la seule chose dont Heero avait besoin c’est de se faire remettre le cerveau dans le bon sens. Il retourna Yuy sur le dos et le fit lever de force avant de s’asseoir sur le lit et de coucher fermement sur ses genoux.

Il baissa alors le boxer jusqu’aux genoux et commença à claquer le derrière nu et déjà bien rose à la main vite et fort ne laissant aucun centimètre carré de peau abandonné, dans cette fessée il exprimait bien sûr toute la colère qu’il avait ressentie ces derniers instants mais aussi l’inquiétude qui le rongeait depuis un mois jusqu’à maintenant, sa déception de voir Heero si immature et mal dans sa peau. Il continua son mouvement pendant de très longues secondes qui se transformèrent rapidement en minutes.

Heero serrait les poings. Ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à ce à quoi il s’attendait. Ça faisait mal, et en plus il avait les fesses qui chauffaient sérieusement. En fait il ne savait pas si c’était plus douloureux que les fessées de Trowa ou si c’était l’accumulation qui faisait que. En tout cas c’était réellement douloureux pour une simple fessée manuelle…

Cela devait faire trois ou quatre minutes que Duo frappait quand il stoppa brusquement. Malheureusement pour 01 ce n’était pas la fin de sa correction musclée. Maxwell allant en fait chercher la planchette à découper. Pour aider quelqu’un autant que la personne soit la plus prête à saisir l’aide proposée.

Dès les premières trempes le but avait été que Heero craque. Tant qu’il ne craquerait pas aucune véritable aide efficace ne serait possible entre eux. Bien sûr, il y avait sans doute d’autres solutions, mais Duo avait 15 ans et guère d’expérience en la matière, tout comme Trowa. Pas facile de gérer un coéquipier dans un tel état. Il se rassit donc tout aussi vite et commença à fesser avec l’instrument.

Yuy sentit aussitôt la différence. Cela faisait vraiment plus mal que la dernière fois, et son postérieur commençait vraiment à lui brûler. Duo détachait cette fois-ci bien les coups les uns des autres, en distribuant sur chacune des fesses, le centre et même sur le haut des cuisses.

Au bout d’une grosse vingtaine de coups, Heero commença à gigoter et se mordit la lèvre. Peut-être ferait-il bien de s’excuser et de retirer ce qu’il venait de dire. Même s’il le pensait toujours la douleur ne quittait plus une seule seconde il ne savait pas s’il tiendrait encore longtemps, ses yeux commençaient à piquer un peu sans compter les gémissements qui commençaient à devenir difficiles à retenir…

Duo ne faisait pas de pause, abattant avec la régularité d’un métronome la planchette sur les fesses. Heero voulait qu’on parle à son cul bah voilà comment Duo lui parlait : à grands coups résonnants et pleinement efficaces.

Pendant la minute qui suivit Yuy reçut de nouveau vingt gros coups et cette fois gémissait bel et bien. Il fallait que ça cesse. Prenant donc sur lui il s’excusa :

« Duo… C’est… c’est bon je suis désolé. Tu peux arrêter j’ai compris ! » Finit-il par dire difficilement.

Cependant la réponse ne fut pas vraiment celle à laquelle il s’attendait.

« Ravi de le savoir mais je n’arrêterai pas pour autant. J’ai dit que j’allais terminer ta fessée et je t’assure qu’elle est loin de l’être ! Ça te donnera l’occasion de réfléchir un peu à tes actes. »

Heero ouvrit de grands yeux, loin d’être terminée ? Mais il ne tiendrait pas encore très longtemps à cette cadence… Il avait déjà aussi mal qu’il avait eu mal hier matin, qu’est ce que ce serait dans quelques minutes ?

Duo sut aux excuses de Yuy qu’il allait atteindre son but, restait à le fesser assez longtemps pour qu’il daigne se laisser aller ce qui était sans doute contraire à tous ses principes. Il administra une soixantaine de coups tout aussi fort sur la totalité du derrière qui était déjà d’un rouge soutenu avant de faire une pause d’une dizaine de secondes avant de frapper encore plus fort.

Détendant un peu son bras, il entreprit ensuite de le lever très haut et de l’abattre le plus fort qu’il put bien au centre du postérieur faisant gémir Heero sans retenue, preuve qu’il avait vraiment du le sentir passer. A peine quelques secondes plus tard Maxwell réitéra son action visant la fesse droite, puis la gauche avant de finir sur le bas et de recommencer son cycle un peu plus rapidement.

Yuy serrait à présent les poings et les lèvres pour s’empêcher de gémir voire de crier tellement la fessée était forte. Au bout d’une petite dizaine de coups quelques larmes coulèrent, autant de rage que de douleur. Heureusement que ce n’était pas Duo qui l’avait fessé la veille… Son petit laisser aller était encore passer inaperçu, il s’agissait maintenant de se retenir de pleurer du mieux qu’il pouvait ce qui n’était guère évident…

A la suite de cela Duo flanqua encore une trentaine de ces énormes coups sur les fesses écarlates et brûlantes dont les cinq derniers bien au centre du derrière que Heero se souvienne bien de cette fessée, puis il s’arrêta et releva d’un coup Yuy.

Pas dupe, il vit de suite aux yeux encore embrumés de larmes que le brun avait pleuré. Tant mieux, restait à savoir s’il avait compris. Saisissant doucement le jeune homme par les épaules il lui dit d’une voix calme.

« Tu sais pourquoi tu as reçu cette fessée ? »

Un léger reniflement lui répondit.

« Heero, tu sais pourquoi tu viens de subir ça ? »

« Parce que tu en avais envie… » Murmura difficilement Yuy.

« Non. Je n’en avais même pas envie tu vois… Si on avait pu faire sans ça m’aurait bien arrangé. J’ai mal au bras. Moins que tu n’as mal aux fesses mais ça ne m’amuse pas de te frapper. »

« Parce que je le méritais. » Râla Heero toujours à voix basse l’air de penser qu’il n’avait rien mérité du tout.

« Oui, tu l’as mérité, mais pourquoi tu l’as mérité ? » Poursuivit Duo.

Il fallait que Yuy sache pourquoi il avait reçu ça et comprennes que c’était en effet mérité sinon la fessée n’aurait servi à rien, elle serait considérée comme une injustice et un passage de nerfs débile alors que Maxwell avait à tout prix voulu qu’elle ait un sens.

« Tu ne sais pas ? Bon ce n’est pas grave. Tu vas te mettre au coin là bas cinq minutes à réfléchir à pourquoi j’en suis venu à te mettre une fessée. Et je ne veux pas te voir te frotter les fesses, si je te vois le faire tu auras des claques en supplément, compris ? »

« Hn… » Souffla Heero.

Qu’est ce que Duo voulait maintenant ? Le mettre au coin comme un enfant ? Déculotté de surcroît ? L’idée n’était guère tentante mais il savait qu’il n’était pas en position de force et était trop drainé pour seulement rouspéter. Ainsi il se laissa conduire à l’endroit que Duo lui avait montré et posa un regard vide sur le mur de la roulotte.

Il avait vraiment mal aux fesses, à ce moment présent il avait encore plus mal qu’il ne souffrait de son bras gauche qui lui causait pourtant bien du soucis et que ses côtes qui le gênaient à chaque fois qu’il devait respirer. Duo avait été drôle en lui disant de ne pas se frotter les fesses. A cet instant présent il en venait à douter de pouvoir s’asseoir un jour.

D’ailleurs il se demandait comment il ferait pour se recoucher. Peut-être qu’il ferait bien de ne pas réfléchir pour rester au coin toute la journée. Même si c’était désagréable la douleur de ses fesses s'amenuiserait peu à peu…


	5. Chapter 5

Duo lui surveillait l’heure tout en refaisant le lit sérieusement débraillé par leur dispute et la fessée, il avait dit cinq minutes ce n’était ni deux minutes ni un quart d’heure. Le but n’était pas d’humilier Yuy seulement de lui donner l’occasion de réfléchir alors qu’il ne pouvait rien faire d’autre. Le mettre au lit reviendrait à mettre fin à la punition prématurément, Heero pouvait très bien y dormir ou bouder ce qui n’était pas le but.

Quand les cinq minutes furent écoulées, Maxwell alla chercher Heero qui n’avait pas bougé de son coin et le retourna doucement en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Alors tu as eu le temps de réfléchir ? Tu sais pourquoi tu as reçu la fessée ? »

Au vu du regard soudainement fuyant Duo sut que non et soupira légèrement. Il ne devait pas être en état de penser correctement car il n’avait pas du tout l’air de fanfaronner cette fois.

« Tu sais que tu mériterais une nouvelle fessée pour n’avoir pas obéi ? » Demanda Maxwell un peu las mais toujours avec douceur.

Comme le regard devint sérieusement effrayé à cette phrase, presque suppliant de ne pas recommencer, Duo sourit légèrement.

« Ne t’inquiète pas je n’ai pas l’intention de te donner une deuxième fessée maintenant. » Dit-il en s’approchant pour saisir Heero par les épaules.

Détournant toujours le regard Yuy ne réagit pas au contact. Pourquoi faire de toute façon hein ?

« Par contre il faut que tu saches pourquoi tu as reçu cette fessée, parce que malgré tout ce que tu peux penser elle était pleinement justifiée et méritée, et si on ne t’explique jamais pourquoi on te corrige tu recommenceras encore et encore. Tu n’as même pas une petite idée ? »

Un reniflement lui répondit. Duo quand même un peu touché par son état apathique, lui caressa doucement les bras.

« Heero tu as vu ton comportement ? Tu n’obéis pas, alors que tu sais que nous avons raison. Tu le sais n’est-ce pas que pour guérir d’une blessure il faut des soins et du repos ? » Commença Duo avec fermeté.

Il fallait être inflexible avec lui quitte à être plus coulant après. Il avait besoin qu’on lui dise à quel point il était chiant.

« Tout à l’heure tu t’es carrément foutu de ma gueule. Peut-être que j’ai mal interprété ta souffrance mais vu ce que tu disais par rapport à tes envies de suicide je l’ai ressenti comme ça… A évoquer ça comme si tu allais aux chiottes… la vie c’est précieux tu ne la jettes pas dans les toilettes en tirant la chasse ! Il faut en prendre soin. Tu peux ne plus avoir envie de vivre, tu peux souffrir. Mais jouer avec ça non. »

Il soupira bruyamment en se souvenant de son échec.

« J’ai essayé de parler avec toi, rien à faire. Je ne sais pas si on s’est mal compris ou si tu n’en avais rien à foutre de ce que je disais mais encore une fois quand on te parle tu écoutes. Ce qui a vraiment été en trop c’est ton parle à mon cul. Je ne suis pas ton chien, je suis un coéquipier, alors si tu recommences à faire ce que je viens de t’énumérer tu recevras de nouveau une fessée et encore plus forte que celle la. »

A ces mots un regard à moitié paniqué se posa sur Maxwell.

« Oui tu m’as bien entendu. Et tu peux la recevoir en public aussi, même déculotté. Après j’ai pas envie de te donner une autre trempe. Tu n’as pas l’air de t’en rendre compte mais ça nous fatigue Trowa et moi de devoir te punir comme si tu avais cinq ans. On t’a jamais appris à écouter les autres ? A être raisonnable ? Tu ne nous a rien demandé mais un peu de reconnaissance ça ne fait pas de mal. Nous on s’attend à s’occuper de quelqu’un qui réagit en adulte, pas en gamin capricieux. »

Il recommença à caresser les épaules histoire de se prouver que malgré tous les reproches qu’il lui faisait il aimait bien Heero. Ils ne se connaissaient pas bien mais on tenait à lui. Il n’était pas une pure corvée.

« Alors on essaye de tenir compte de toi, du fait que tu ne vas pas bien mais ton comportement fait qu’on a plus envie de te foutre une paire de claques que de te laisser être autonome. Et même si ça te plait pas on continuera à te mettre les suppositoires. »

Duo finit ainsi et au bout de quelques secondes déclara.

« Maintenant si tu as des reproches à faire tu peux les exprimer, si tu le dis clairement et calmement. On a dû mal interpréter certaines choses, mal te comprendre, et si tu ne nous dis rien sauf des reproches enflammés et non constructifs, à part nous exaspérer ça ne change rien. Ce qu’on veut c’est dialoguer avec toi pas s’engueuler avec toi, parce que ça finit toujours par une fessée pour toi. On ne s’en sortira pas comme ça. »

Ne voyant toujours aucune réponse venir Duo serra les lèvres.

« Ok, on a le temps. Pour l’instant tu vas te reculotter et aller te recoucher. Rester trop longtemps debout c’est pas bon pour toi. »

« Non… »

« Quoi non ? » Demanda Maxwell intrigué.

« Je suis bien là. »

« Debout au coin fesses à l’air ? C’est pas toi qui m’accusait d’être un pervers tout à l’heure ? »

« …J’ai mal… »

Duo cligna des paupières avant de sourire.

« Oui ça tu dois avoir mal aux fesses, mais il fallait y penser avant d’agir en imbécile. Allez ne t’inquiètes pas, ça te fait quarante minutes à avoir mal, à 8h30 je te mets ton suppo. »

Yuy fronça les sourcils, son « suppo » ?

« Bah oui t’es pas privé de médicaments. Tu es blessé. Si je suis là c’est pour m’occuper de toi pas te faire souffrir le martyre avec tes côtes. »

Heero hocha la tête avant de baisser les yeux et de regarder le boxer de travers. Ses fesses lui brûlaient encore bien et étaient vraiment douloureuses. Il grimaça et à contrecœur entreprit de remonter le sous-vêtement en serrant les dents. Ça faisait encore plus mal ainsi, mais qu’est ce qu’il pouvait y faire ? Duo avait été clair et net. Soit il se tenait bien et tout s’arrangerait soit il continuait à se comporter comme on ne sait quoi et la fessée serait encore au rendez-vous… C’était à lui de faire aussi un effort.

Mais là se mettre au lit, sur le dos de surcroît… ça dépassait ses forces. Il n’osait déjà pas se toucher les fesses au vu de la douleur… Il avait l’impression d’avoir été brûlé au second degré tellement ça chauffait encore malgré les cinq minutes à l’air libre.

« Je ne peux vraiment pas rester là ? » S’enquit-il avant de regretter immédiatement ses paroles. Duo allait lui dire qu’il n’avait qu’à faire avec qu’il l’avait cherché, mais Heero n’était réellement pas en état de s’asseoir ou de s’allonger sur le dos.

Maxwell fronça les sourcils, assez soucieux au vu de la demande.

« Tu as mal à ce point ? »

« Hn… » Acquiesça  Yuy sans hésitation.

« Je n’avais pas eu l’impression d’être si sévère que ça, enfin mets-toi sur le ventre que je vois si je fais quelque chose et quoi. » Soupira Duo franchement contrarié. Lui avait puni à l’instinct sans penser que la correction puisse être trop forte par rapport à la faute.

Heero grimaça. Il venait de remonter le boxer pour le retirer à nouveau, c’était d’un pratique. Il ne dit cependant rien, Maxwell voulait déjà bien voir, il ne fallait pas râler pour ça. Obéissant donc il se pencha sur le lit et entreprit de baisser le boxer comme il put s’arrachant tout seul un gémissement de douleur.

Duo prit la suite se chargeant de dégager le sous-vêtement avant de jeter un œil au fessier et de grimacer un peu en effet, il n’avait pas du bien mesurer… C’était encore écarlate et on devinait aisément la présence de quelques bleus sous la rougeur. Doucement il frôla de la main la fesse droite ce qui engendra une crispation aussitôt relâchée chez Heero, les muscles fessiers n’appréciant pas du tout d’être contractés.

Le natté se mordit la lèvre, il y était allé trop fort, enfin tant pis ce qui était fait était fait, il alla cependant cherché le gant dont il c’était servi la veille et après l’avoir humidifié d’eau froide et essoré alla le déposer sur le postérieur encore brûlant.

« Désolé, je n’avais pas vraiment vu l’état de tes fesses… J’avais pensé que tu encaisserais mieux, ce qui est bête. J’avais même pas remarqué que tu avais des bleus en plus. Excuses-moi, le but n’était pas de te fesser si fort. Je t’en voulais tellement que je n’ai pas fait attention, je te promets que ça n’arrivera plus. »

Heero souffla. Que répondre de toute façon ? Au moins l’eau fraîche faisait un peu de bien c’était toujours ça

« J’aurais dû m’en douter en plus… »

« Pourquoi ? » S’enquit Yuy fronça légèrement les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce que le châtain sous-entendait là.

« J’ai vu que tu avais pleuré, ça aurait dû me mettre la puce à l’oreille. »

Heero serra les dents, il avait vu qu’il avait pleuré ? Mais à quoi ? Et à quoi est-ce qu’il pensait maintenant ? Qu’est ce que Duo pensait de lui ?

Voyant bien que le jeune homme n’était pas particulièrement bien Maxwell compléta.

« Tu sais Heero, il n’y a pas de mal à pleurer quand on souffre vraiment, que ce soit physiquement ou moralement. Ça peut être une bonne soupape d’ailleurs. Un moyen de se laisser un peu aller sans que ça ait des conséquences néfastes. C’est naturel de pleurer, regarde juste quand on a une poussière dans l’œil ou que c’est un peu irrité tout de suite on pleure. C’est pas quelque chose dont on doit avoir honte. »

Sentant Heero peu convaincu et encore bien gêné il entreprit de retourner le gant avant d’en dire plus.

« J’ai déjà pleuré tu sais, plus d’une fois même… J’ai perdu beaucoup de personnes que j’aimais quand j’étais gosse, que ce soit des amis ou des personnes qui s’occupaient de moi. C’est une des pires choses qu’il peut arriver de perdre quelqu’un qu’on aime. Alors pleurer à ce moment là ça fait du bien, parce que ça permet d’exprimer sa souffrance, de faire son deuil quelque part… »

Il soupira avant de se lever pour aller mouiller de nouveau le gant à l’eau froide celui-ci étant déjà tiède.

« C’est pour ça aussi que ça m’a fait du mal de te voir te suicider. Même si je ne t’adore pas, je tiens à toi et j’ai perdu trop de personnes à cause des maladies, de la guerre et des accidents pour pouvoir supporter ce genre de choses… C’est pire que tout parce qu’en plus j’ai l’impression de subir un échec… »

Il serra les dents et grimaça légèrement en redéposant le gant sur le fessier.

« C’est peut être pas ma faute si tu as fait ça, mais je me suis senti coupable. Je me suis dit que j’avais été aveugle de ne pas voir à quel point tu n’allais pas bien. Je me suis demandé si c’était à cause de moi, si j’avais empiré la situation. J’ai regretté de ne pas avoir fait plus… J’aurais tellement voulu t’aider avant que tu ne fasses ça… » Chuchota Duo la gorge serrée.

Retenant quelques larmes qui justement pointaient il continua.

« Tu n’imagines pas ce que ça fait de croire qu’un coéquipier s’est tué parce que tu n’as pas agi comme il fallait au bon moment. Je me remets de moins en moins bien et de moins en moins vite moi au fil du temps… Après je me suis peut-être monté la tête pour rien… Seulement on s’en veut tous que tu aies été amené à faire ça… J’aurais dû deviner pour toi… Je ne sais pas si je m’explique bien c’est juste pour dire qu’on tient à toi, qu’on s’inquiète et que même si ça n’excuse pas certaines de nos attitudes, et surtout les miennes, ça explique un peu. »

Duo ravala un nouveau soupir.

« Je suis quasi sûr que ça te paraît égoïste comme réaction… Qu’on veut t’aider pour libérer notre conscience. Je vais pas te dire que c’est faux parce que c’est en partie vrai. On veut se rattraper pour nous, mais on veut aussi se rattraper pour toi. Je considère que j’ai un peu une dette envers toi. »

Il grimaça. 

« A vrai dire j’en ai même deux maintenant… Tiens quand tu iras mieux je t’autorise à m’en ficher une de fessée, dans les mêmes conditions que celle que je t’ai donné, aussi forte si tu trouves que le préjudice subi le vaut. »

Voyant que les fesses étaient déjà plus fraîches Duo se saisit du gant de toilette et alla chercher la petite serviette qu’il avait utilisé la veille et pris un tube de pommade hydratante. Ok il aurait pu prendre quelque chose d’un peu plus efficace et chercher des anti-inflammatoires mais cette fessée Yuy ne l’avait pas totalement volée non plus.

Par la même occasion il prit le suppositoire encore emballé, à quoi bon attendre 8h30 ? Il n’était pas sadique non plus. C’était un peu en avance mais ce n’était pas si grave. Duo commença par tamponner le postérieur pour éliminer toute trace d’eau avant d’ouvrir son tube de pommade et d’en mettre une certaine quantité sur main. Il la fit ensuite pénétrer le plus doucement qu’il put, arrachant malgré tout quelques râles à Heero.

« Bon je vais te donner ton suppo maintenant si tu peux écarter un peu les fesses, ça m’évitera d’avoir à te toucher… » Expliqua Duo en s’apprêtant à l’ouvrir.

Heero souffla et prit sur lui pour demander quelque chose qui l’intriguait depuis le départ.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu as bien plus mal que je ne l’aurais voulu et on est pas à vingt minutes près… » Expliqua calmement Duo.

« Non. Pourquoi je ne peux pas le mettre moi-même ? »

« Ah ça… On ne préfère pas. »

« Pourquoi ? J’en suis capable. »

« Oui je m’en doute de ça, seulement… on ne veut pas que tu fasses semblant de le mettre. »

« Si je ne le mettais pas ça ne servirait à rien de demander des antalgiques. » Remarqua Heero.

Duo soupira.

« On fait en sorte de contrôler au maximum les médocs car on a franchement peur que tu les utilises pour te suicider en en prenant une grosse quantité d’un coup. »

Yuy ouvrit de grands yeux. C’était donc ça ? Maxwell avait peur qu’il se suicide au suppositoire anti-douleur ? Il eut une mimique dégoûtée. C’était déjà assez chiant d’en mettre un, alors si c’était pour s’en foutre cinq ou six dans le cul en une fois… On pouvait même dire que l’administration était franchement gênante et désagréable, se foutre un doigt dans le derrière il y a plus ragoûtant, alors plus de trois par jour…

« Si j’avais eu envie de le faire avec des médicaments je ne serai déjà plus là. …Et je ne l’aurai jamais fait avec ces trucs là… » Rajouta-t-il à voix basse l’air un peu écœuré.

« Je veux bien te croire, mais ça me semble quand même risqué… »

« En admettant que je veuille faire ça, dis-moi comment je conserverai des suppositoires dans un lit ou je passe le plus clair de mon temps. Ils fondraient et je n’arriverais jamais à en conserver un nombre létal. »

Duo écarquilla les yeux. C’était vrai ça. Quand ces trucs n’étaient pas au frais ils avaient tendance à fondre. Il se mordit les lèvres hésitant quand même à laisser faire Yuy, puis poussa un soupir. Pourquoi pas après tout, il avait bien amélioré son comportement depuis sa fessée, autant le laisser prendre un peu d’autonomie.

« Ok, je suis d’accord. Mais avant recouche-toi. De toute façon si tu veux le mettre toi ce n’est pas pour le faire devant moi je pense, allez au lit ! Même si c’est déplaisant remonte quand même le boxer c’est mieux d’éviter des taches dans le lit. »

Yuy rougit légèrement. Pas comme s’il y pouvait grand chose… Il se recoucha donc comme il put, ne pouvant malgré tout empêcher toute douleur à son postérieur maltraité. Et, après avoir mis le suppositoire tendu par Maxwell se cala sur le dos dans une position à peu près confortable.

Duo s’assit rapidement sur le côté du lit et déposa furtivement une main sur le front de Heero pour voir s’il avait de la fièvre. Rassuré par la température jugée normale il caressa la frange pour le remettre en place sous le regard circonspect de Yuy. Ce n’était pas désagréable mais pourquoi 02 le touchait-il comme ça ?

Maxwell ne lui laissa pas le temps de formuler une quelconque question enchaînant directement sur le sujet qui le préoccupait.

« Heero… Qu’est ce qui t’a poussé à te suicider ? » Demanda-t-il avec une inquiétude sous-jacente.

Yuy le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de les fermer doucement.

« Tu n’es pas responsable, déculpabilise-toi. »

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux, étonné, avant de comprendre pourquoi Heero lui avait dit cela.

« Détrompes-toi, je ne te le demande pas par rapport à moi. C’est mon problème de savoir si je suis responsable ou pas… Si je te demande ça c’est… c’est juste pour savoir. Pour éviter des bêtises de ma part… J’ai vraiment envie de comprendre ce qui t’a poussé à faire ça et ce qui te pousse toujours à penser que c’est une solution. »

« C’est personnel. »

« Je sais que c’est personnel. Mais si je te pose la question c’est parce que je pense que ça pourrait t’aider d’en parler. Je te l’ai déjà dit ce matin, si tu me dis ce qui selon toi « mérite » qu’on se tue je pourrais peut-être te montrer que les choses peuvent être vues différemment, ou au moins je pourrais te comprendre. Tu sais on ne sait jamais tout gérer. Chacun à ses faiblesses, y a pas de honte à avoir. »

« Il paraît que je t’ai parlé cette nuit, ça doit suffire. »

Duo souffla en voyant la main droite de Yuy crispée sur le drap. Il appréhendait, normal somme toute. Il avait bien de droit d’avoir peur que Maxwell n’utilise ce qu’il savait ou qu’il se fiche de lui. Leurs relations n’avaient jamais été exceptionnellement bonnes et quand Duo avait commencé à faire un effort vis à vis de Heero celui-ci allait trop mal pour faire réellement attention à cela.

« Même si tu as dit un ou deux trucs ce n’est pas pareil qu’une vraie conversation, toi tu n’en a pas profité. »

« Je ne suis pas intéressé. » Déclina le métis préférant être prudent.

« Ok, c’est comme tu veux. Tu as encore le droit de changer d’avis. Et si tu as envie de quelque chose tu dis, si je suis là c’est pour te faciliter la vie pas t’emmerder. »


	6. Chapter 6

Trowa revint dans la roulotte vers 11h30, une petite marmite vraisemblablement chaude à la main.

« Salut ! Bonne matinée ? » S’enquit gentiment Duo à la vue du méché, ça faisait plaisir d’avoir quelqu’un à qui parler après plus de trois heures seul, Heero s’étant endormi.

Barton hocha la tête avant de déposer la marmite sur la table.

« Ma partenaire m’a donné ça. » Dit-il en désignant la marmite. « C’est du bouillon de volaille avec des légumes. Oh. Je lui ai dit que je recevais un ami qui s’y connaissait un peu en médecine pour s’occuper de mon blessé. »

« Ah ok, je suis pas un as mais c’est vrai que si je suis là c’est pour m’occuper de lui… » Soupira Duo, un léger sourire aux lèvres en désignant Heero du menton.

Trowa secoua la tête avant de reprendre.

« Du coup tu peux sortir sans aucun problème, tout le monde sait que tu es le bienvenu. Catherine aimerait te voir à l’occasion, je lui proposerais de venir manger avec nous, quand il ira un peu mieux. »

« Elle s’appelle Catherine ? Qu’est-ce que vous faites au sein du cirque ? » Demanda Duo pour alimenter la conservation en sortant deux bols qu’il déposa sur la table avant de s'intéresser aux cuillères.

« Lanceuse de couteaux. »

« Ah… » Dit assez comiquement Maxwell, tout de suite moins à l’aise, c’était pas le genre de personne à énerver ça…

« Elle est très gentille. »

« Oui, ou alors tu ne l’as jamais vue en colère… Et donc tu l’assistes ? »

« Je suis sa cible. »

Duo passa par l’étonnement avant de pouffer un peu.

« Qu’est ce qui est drôle ? »

« Rien, c’est juste que je ne m’attendais pas à quelque chose qui t’aille si bien à première vue. »

« Je travaille aussi avec les lions ou dans les numéros d’acrobatie. J’ai été engagé pour m’occuper des animaux. Et Heero ? » S’enquit le méché pour changer de sujet, il n’aimait pas spécialement parler de lui, même s’il comprenait les interrogations de Maxwell.

Duo leva les yeux au ciel. Que pouvait-il en dire ?

« Disons que ça va mieux maintenant. »

Au vu du regard interrogatif de Barton il développa.

« C’était une vraie douche écossaise. Un coup il était adorable, il écoutait et se laissait faire, l’autre coup il était infect. »

« Tu l’as puni. » Déclara Trowa plus qu’il ne questionna.

Duo ferma les yeux en signe d’assentiment.

« Ça oui, il a pris une bonne fessée… » Confirma-t-il en soupirant.

« Il a essayé de s’enfuir ? » S’enquit Trowa e fronçant les sourcils. Si c’était encore ça il se permettrait de lui donner quelques claques à son réveil : c’était toujours la même chose !

« Pas exactement, il voulait mais je l’ai forcé à rester au lit. Alors comme ça n’a pas plu à monsieur il a été désagréable verbalement. »

« Au point de mériter une fessée. »

« Si j’avais su qu’il n’y avait que ça pour le calmer je la lui aurais donnée de suite… Enfin, autant ne plus en parler, il s’est calmé c’est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Puis on a parlé un peu j’espère que ce que je lui ai dit va faire son chemin, il a la tête dure. »

« Il n’est pas bête, juste assez fier. Il ne supporte pas qu’on lui montre qu’il a tort ou que ce qu’il a pu faire est mal. Mais ça viendra. C’est quelqu’un de réfléchi. »

« Sans doute… » Marmonna Duo en avalant une cuillère de la fameuse soupe. « Hum, elle est encore meilleure que la précédente ! Tu lui diras. C’est rare de manger du maison pour moi… »

Trowa sourit légèrement, pour ça Catherine était bonne cuisinière il n’y avait rien à redire là dessus.

Duo tourna la tête vers le lit en entendant un bruit de drap. Hésitant quelques secondes il alla finalement s’asseoir sur le bord du lit pour aider Yuy à se réveiller pour de bon. Barton pouvait penser ce qu’il voulait ça faisait plaisir à Maxwell d’avoir un peu de contact physique avec Heero. Déjà que la solitude était pesante…

« Hey, Heero » Appela-t-il doucement en caressant l’épaule droite du brun.

Ledit Heero ouvrit finalement les yeux et posa sur Duo un regard qui signifiait « qu’est ce que  tu fais encore là toi ? »

Le natté pas démonté pour deux sous proposa :

« Dis, ça te dirait de venir manger avec nous ? Pas forcément te gaver mais essayer d’avaler un petit peu de soupe ce serait sympa, t’es déjà assez maigre à la base sans te laisser crever de faim par dessus. » Dit-t-il gentiment.

« Je n’ai pas faim… »

« Je m’en doute, mais plus tu attendras et moins tu auras faim. Quand on cesse de s’alimenter l’estomac rétrécit et ce n’est pas en attendant que ça passe que quelque chose changera. »

Yuy ferma les yeux espérant que le châtain le laisse tranquille.

« Toi qui insiste pour que j’arrête de te traiter en gosse, tu devrais savoir tout seul que tu dois manger. Si tu te conduisais en adulte tu aurais déjà insisté pour manger quelque chose. Quelques verres d’eau en trois jours ce n’est pas ce qu’on appelle se rétablir… » Râla Duo jouant ainsi sur la corde sensible du brun.

Il fut aussitôt foudroyé du regard par Heero.

« Passe-moi quelque chose à manger. »

Duo sourit avant de pouffer un  peu.

« ‘Ro, je vais pas non plus te donner n’importe quoi ou te servir au lit… Puisque tu sembles avoir changé d’avis tu te lèves, tu poses tes fesses sur une chaise et tu viens manger avec nous. »

« Tu veux que je « m’assied » ? »

Maxwell écarquilla un peu les yeux avant de recommencer à rire.

« Rêves pas ! Tu n’auras ni coussin ni rien. Ce que tu as pris ce matin tu l’as bien cherché ce coup-ci, alors tu fais avec, assumes un peu. » Signala Duo en se relevant pour rejoindre la table.

Trowa lança un regard intéressé à Maxwell  n’ayant rien loupé de la scène qui venait de se dérouler là. Apparemment il savait y faire avec 01, il venait de se faire manipuler en beauté !

« Alors qu’est-ce qu’on disait ? » Demanda Duo à Trowa en se rasseyant sur la chaise et se saisissant de sa cuillère.

« La soupe était bonne. » Rappela Barton sans cesser de regarder alternativement 01 et 02, à présent franchement curieux de savoir ce qui c’était passé le matin même.

« Oui elle l’est toujours d’ailleurs. » Confirma Duo en avalant une cuillerée.

Yuy assez vexé par cette petite leçon de morale avait entreprit de se lever aussi rapidement que ses côtes et ses fesses le lui avait permis  avant de se diriger vers la table d’assez mauvaise humeur saluant Trowa d’un signe de tête avant de recommencer à regarder de travers le natté qui n’en avait rien à fiche.

Alors qu’il s'apprêtait à s’asseoir de mauvaise grâce, Barton fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

« Heero, d’où vient ce bleu sur ta cuisse ? » Interrogea-t-il ne se souvenant pas d’avoir eu à traiter une ecchymose à cet endroit là…

Duo grimaça gêné de devoir parler de ça. Désireux de vouloir éviter un aveu assez désagréable à Yuy il répondit donc à sa place.

« Laisse Trowa, c’est moi qui lui ai fait ce matin… »

Le méché ouvrit de grands yeux cette fois. Certes il avait remarqué que le haut des cuisses portait une certaine rougeur mais des bleus ?!

« Et ça date de ? »

« Ce matin 8h… » Soupira Duo peu fier de son résultat.

Heero appréciant peu le sujet de conversation qui n’était autre que son postérieur, se chargea de sortir un bol et une cuillère pour lui-même tout en espérant qu’on parle vite d’autre chose, ou mieux encore qu’on ne parle pas du tout !

« Tu ne l’as pas loupé » Dit-il à Duo, lui avait pensé que la fessée avait été donnée très récemment et non pas plusieurs heures auparavant. « Ça ira ? » Demanda-t-il quand même à Yuy.

Certes lui aussi avait été assez violent avec lui et avait même pensé à frapper jusqu’au sang mais dans l’absolu il ne l’avait pas fait, se contentant de fesses rouges et cuisantes.

« Ça ira mieux quand il ne sera plus là. » Répondit-il en regardant Maxwell de travers.

Duo leva les yeux au ciel avant de verser une louche dans le bol à présent sur la table, Heero étant assis.

« T’étais de meilleure humeur ce matin après ta trempe, commence pas à me faire regretter ce que je t’ai dit… » Lança le natté un peu agacé par l’accusation implicite.

Si Heero faisait mine de se comporter de nouveau comme le matin même il sentait qu’il serait beaucoup moins patient et que la fessée tomberait très rapidement, Trowa présent ou non.

Le brun fit mine d’ignorer les paroles de Maxwell qui parlait à présent du climat politique actuel avec Barton et avala quelques cuillerées de soupe avant de caler et de chipoter un peu. Il n’avait vraiment pas faim.

Au bout de cinq petites minutes Duo soupira avant de s’adresser à lui.

« Yuy, tu manges tout seul ou je dois te donner la becquée ? » S’enquit-il agacé de ne le voir faire aucun effort.

« C’est pas parce que tu te permets de me corriger comme un gosse que je ne sais pas manger comme un adulte. » Rétorqua-t-il agacé.

« Je me permets parce que tu ne comprends pas quand on te parle. Le fait d’être traité en adulte tu n’as qu’à le gagner. Parce que les fessées que tu reçois elles ont l’air de te convenir vu le peu de bonne volonté dont tu fais preuve ! T’en as pris combien en trois jours dis-moi ? Trois ? Quatre ? Cinq ? »

« Cinq. » Répondit Trowa à la place de Yuy. Il comprenait l’énervement de 02, ce n’était pas drôle pour eux, alors si Heero faisait des histoires par dessus…

« Soit tu manges, soit tu vas te recoucher mais dans tous les cas arrête de tirer la gueule ! T’es pompant Yuy ! Tu crois que c’est un comportement adulte de bouder à moitié pour la fessée de ce matin ? » Questionne-t-il agacé.

Devant un regard qui exprime un peu de rancœur Duo continue.

« Oui excuse-moi j’y suis allé trop fort, mais si tu te tenais tranquille et que tu ne cherchais pas à me pousser à bout tu n’en aurais pas eu de fessée ! Oui tu avais le droit de m’en vouloir sur le coup, mais je me suis excusé et t’ai proposé de réparer de plusieurs façons ce que tu as accepté. Je vais pas non plus me mettre à genoux devant toi ! Oh et puis démerdes-toi tiens je vais finir de manger dehors au moins je serais tranquille ! » Conclut Duo en emportant violemment bol  presque terminé et cuillère avec lui.

Lui ne récupérait pas entre chaque round, et au vu de sa matinée était réellement exténué et à bout de nerfs. Prendre un peu l’air lui ferait du bien. Déjà qu’il ne pouvait pas profiter du soleil à cause de son rôle de garde-malade, alors en plus avec Heero qui le cherchait à moitié… Il fallait qu’il parte, sinon il lui aurait balancé son poing dans la figure ou au mieux lui aurait collé une nouvelle fessée ce qui n’était pas plus constructif.

Il appuya donc son dos contre la paroi de la roulotte, il profita quelques secondes de la douce chaleur que procurait les rayons du soleil sur son visage. Il n’était même pas là depuis une journée qu’il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau… Entre son inquiétude toujours présente et Yuy qui ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses, évidemment que c’était crevant.

A l’intérieur Trowa qui n’avait pas réagi pendant l’échange animé porta son regard calme et profond sur 01, n’exprimant ni colère ni reproche particulier, même pas un intérêt quelconque. Finalement gêné par l’attitude neutre de Barton, Heero brisa le silence.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu l’uses. » Déclara simplement 03.

« C’est un reproche ? »

« Une simple constatation… »

Yuy haussa les épaules l’air de s’en ficher.

« Tu devrais faire plus attention avec lui. » Poursuivit Trowa portant ainsi sur lui un regard bleu agacé.

« Et on peut savoir pourquoi ? » Répliqua-t-il ne voyant pas trop où il voulait en venir.

« Il essaye de faire ce qui est le mieux pour toi. Et puis… »

« Et puis ? » Répéta Heero à présent plus lassé qu’exaspéré par les généralités que lui servait Barton.

« Il t’aime beaucoup. Quoiqu’il puisse en dire… Alors réfléchis un peu avant de le blesser. »

Comme il avait terminé son repas, Trowa entreprit de se lever et de ranger ses couverts dans l’évier avant de poser une main rassurante sur l’épaule de Heero et de sortir. Il fallait qu’il trouve Duo pour le prévenir de son départ. Il n’eut aucun mal à le retrouver le jeune homme étant assis par terre le dos appuyé contre la roulotte.

Un peu calmé il prit sur lui pour sourire à Barton.

« Excuse-moi, j’ai pris la mouche facilement, je dois être fatigué… » S’expliqua-t-il un peu gêné.

Trowa hocha la tête. Il n’y avait aucun problème, avant que Maxwell n’arrive c’était lui qui commençait à craquer.

« Je sais. » Dit-il juste.

« Bon je suppose qu’il faut que j’y retourne… Dommage il fait vraiment beau aujourd’hui… »

Trowa jeta un regard en coin au natté qui à présent se relevait époussetant passablement son pantalon.

« Tu peux ouvrir les fenêtres. Ce n’est pas dérangeant. Au contraire ça aérera. » Répondit-il de son ton calme.

Déposant pour la deuxième fois de la journée une main sur l’épaule il conclut :

« Ignore-le. Si vraiment ça ne va pas et qu’il ne fait aucun effort je m’occuperai de son cas ce soir. »


	7. Chapter 7

Heero se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux. Il n’était qu’un imbécile.

D’après Barton tout ce qu’il savait faire c’était de les blesser et de les pousser à bout… Comme s’il avait besoin d’entendre ça, vérité ou pas… Quoique si, c’était peut-être pas plus mal qu’il l’entende, au moins il avait bien pris conscience qu’il n’était qu’un poids pas fichu de montrer une once de reconnaissance.

Il avala difficilement sa salive. De toute façon depuis le début de l’Opération Météore il enchaînait les bêtises en tout genre. Il s’était fait repérer et n’avait donc pas pu accomplir la mission de destruction qui lui avait été assignée contrairement aux quatre autres.

Une civile pouvait l’identifier, il avait raté sa première tentative d’autodestruction, avait réagi très maladroitement lors de son infiltration se faisant remarquer et réussissant à faire pleurer une fille… Même s’il était un soldat il aurait pu refuser poliment, il en avait conscience…

Il s’était fait surprendre par Maxwell avait récolté deux blessures par balle n’étant même pas foutu d’esquiver… N’avait pas réussi à tuer Relena, et pour couronner le tout s’était fait capturer.

Duo avait dû se déplacer pour lui, ce qui avait fortement heurté son ego, il avait même raté son auto-punition… n’avait encore pas réussi à s’intégrer rejetant l’aide de 02 pour une histoire d’ordre au final controversable et l’avait manipulé. Pas que cela l’affectait plus que ça, seulement sachant ce que cela faisait il aurait du chercher à faire autrement…

Après il n’avait rien su faire par rapport à Relena, que ce soit de la tuer alors qu’elle ne pouvait rien faire, le provoquant même avec sa rencontre avec J, il n’avait pas refusé son invitation à danser -lui qui n’en avait rien à faire avait accepté à cause de la culpabilité- et par dessus tout il l’avait sauvée… Bêtise sur bêtise…

Le pire restait l’incident Noventa… Il avait tué une cinquantaine de personnes, de façon injustifiée alors qu’elles débattaient de la paix… Il s’était fait avoir comme un bleu et en plus il avait relancé la guerre en aidant OZ et plus particulièrement Treize Kushrenada…

Bonjour le guerrier, bonjour le soldat parfait. Le soldat n’avait même pas réussi à mettre fin à ses jours… Il était pitoyable, réellement. Ses mains tremblant un peu il serra les poings pour se contenir. Et en plus il se laissait aller, comme ce matin avec cette foutue fessée…

Au fond de lui, il commençait à se dire qu’elles étaient méritées. Non pas pour les raisons évoquées par les deux autres. Non. Mais par rapport à ses erreurs… Une bonne trempe juste après sa première erreur aurait peut être évité toutes les autres. Il ne se concentrait pas assez, il était trop faible physiquement et mentalement… Un bel incapable, voilà ce qu’il était…

Devant ses constatations amères son estomac se serra. Pour manger c’était complètement foutu… De toute façon à quoi bon se nourrir ? On ne nourrit pas un poids mort, on l’abandonne car ça soulage tout le monde.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on l’avait sauvé. Si c’était pour lui donner une chance de prouver sa valeur c’était totalement foutu… Tout ce qu’il avait su faire c’est se rendre détestable au point que ses coéquipiers passent leurs nerfs sur lui. Ils avaient raison remarque, pour ce qu’il valait… Il pouvait bien servir de punching ball.

Se sentant de plus en plus patraque voire fébrile, il entreprit d’aller se coucher. Avoir un énième malaise ajouterait encore en travail à Trowa et Duo. S’allongeant sur le côté, il calla sa tête sur son bras droit et serra le drap de la main gauche.

C’était ça ou s’enfoncer les ongles dans la peau, la douleur de son bras, de ses côtes et de ses fesses lui suffisait largement. Cela pouvait paraître contradictoire, il avait connu pire… Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus envie était d’en finir, chose impossible avec Maxwell dans les parages… Oui en finir avec toutes ces âneries, ces impairs qu’il ne cessait de commettre, la douleur qu’il ressentait en pensant à tout cela… Un soldat inefficace est mieux mort que sur le front, au moins là où il est il ne peut plus faire de fautes graves engendrant des catastrophes.

S’il ne s’était agi que de conséquences personnelles, pourquoi pas. Heero voulait bien assumer ses actes. Mais voir les dégâts que causaient ses erreurs sur les autres le bousillait de l’intérieur. Quelques larmes d’une fille quasi-inconnue étaient certes déstabilisantes mais sans conséquences comparé au fait que les dégâts étaient moindres à cause de ses échecs ou qu’il tuait des alliés prolongeant la guerre pour tout le monde…

Il resserra les doigts sur le drap en entendant la porte s’ouvrir et se refermer. Il garda les yeux fermés, pourquoi les ouvrir ? Au moins Duo était tranquille quand il dormait. Autant lui donner un repos qui lui serait bénéfique.

Maxwell jeta un œil au métis, à quoi bon se donner tout ce mal ce midi. Monsieur n’avait rien avalé et il dormait de nouveau. C’était bien la peine de s'intéresser à lui et de lui proposer de se comporter en être civilisé. Heureusement, Trowa restait compréhensif avec lui c’était toujours ça…

Voyant la main crispée sur le drap il soupira. Qu’est ce qu’il foutait encore ? Agacé, il entreprit d’essayer de détacher la main supposant Yuy endormi. Dès que 01 sentit un frôlement il se dépêcha de déplacer sa main et lança un regard indescriptible à Duo.

Celui-ci interpréta le regard comme courroucé et serrant les poings siffla.

« Vas-y, boude ! Mais tiens pas ce drap comme ça tu va finir par le déchirer, t’es chiant à force ! Tu peux pas réagir normalement un peu ?! »

Heero referma aussitôt les yeux et ne put empêcher un tressaillement devant la déclaration.

Est-ce que c’était vrai ? Est-ce qu’il boudait comme un gosse à qui on refuse quelque chose ? Est-ce qu’il boudait aussi lorsqu’il n’avait pas ouvert son parachute ou quand il n’avait pas réagi sous les coups ennemis ?

Il glissa sa main gauche sous les draps et serra le poing de toutes ses forces. Lui avait eu l’impression de s’auto-punir plus que de bouder mais qu’en savait-il ? Au final il ne parvenait pas à savoir s’il s’était à tort considéré comme un adulte depuis toujours au vu de ces comportements infantiles, ou si Duo se trompait et croyait sincèrement qu’il n’avait aucune maturité…

Dans tous les cas ça faisait mal… Très mal… Comment en était-il venu à devenir aussi arrogant ? A quel point avait-il été désagréable avec Maxwell pour qu’il croit qu’il n’était capable d’aucune réaction mature ?

Sa main se serra encore et du sang commença à perler.

Duo ne s’attendait pas vraiment à une telle réaction, lui avait juste passé bêtement ses nerfs au vu de ce qui avait été interprété comme un rejet grimaça un peu. Aïe ! Il avait dû mal comprendre… et tout compte fait Heero ne paraissait ne pas aller extrêmement bien…

Se mordillant la lèvre supérieure, le natté s’assit sur le lit et présenta des excuses.

« Je suis désolé. J’aurais pas dû passer mes nerfs bêtement… ça ira ? » S’enquit-il bien plus gentiment.

Pour seule réponse il vit Heero s’enfoncer un peu plus dans le lit.

« Tu peux tenir le drap si tu veux… Y a pas tant de mal mais ne t’agrippes quand même pas trop dessus, il est moins résistant que des barreaux d’acier, tu sais… »

La main douloureuse revint timidement sur le dessus du lit se décrispant pour saisir rapidement le drap qui fut instantanément couvert d’une discrète tâche rouge. Duo ouvrit de grands yeux à la vue de la blessure et, sans prononcer un mot se leva chercher des bandages et du désinfectant, craignant le pire : Heero avait très bien pu cacher un couteau pendant qu’il était seul.

Il déposa gentiment sa main sur celle de Yuy pour la décoller, sans résultat ! Au contraire la poigne sur le drap se fit plus forte par réflexe. Maxwell fut à la fois étonné et choqué par la réaction. Qu’est ce qui se passait ? Il avait l’impression d’avoir brûlé la main de Heero !

S’y reprenant encore plus doucement, il entreprit de détacher chaque doigt avec attention et tourna la main. Il eut l’assez bonne surprise de voir que les coupures n’étaient dues qu’aux ongles de Yuy. Quoiqu’en y pensant le fait qu’il fasse cela était en soi assez inquiétant…

Passant comme il pouvait une compresse  imprégnée d’antiseptique sur la paume, il fit ensuite un rapide bandage assez fonctionnel : Heero pouvait encore plier la main. La lui libérant, il entreprit de déposer la main à plat par dessus le drap et garda la sienne par dessus pendant quelques secondes. 

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Il ne faut pas, ça te fait du mal… Tu as une grande tolérance mais ce n’est pas une raison… » Remarqua-t-il toujours doucement, mais malgré tout encore indécis… Qu’est-ce qu’il se passait ? Qu’est-ce qu’Heero avait ?

Ne supportant pas de ne rien faire, il se calla donc contre le lit et caressa  le dos de Yuy à travers le drap et redéposa sa main sur celle blessée.

Plus Duo était gentil avec lui et plus la gorge de Heero se serrait. Pourquoi réagissait-il comme cela ? Il lui en voulait beaucoup, à quoi bon faire cette comédie, il savait pertinemment que malgré ce qu’avait dit Trowa pour le manipuler Maxwell ne l’aimait pas. Il n’était rien d’autre qu’une corvée… Peut-être avait-il peur ou n’osait pas faire ce qu’il désirait vraiment ?

« Tu peux me frapper… » Dit-il au bout d’un court moment, la gorge nouée.

« Hein ! Mais… »

Malgré les risques encourus Heero le coupa.

« Si tu trouves que je mérite une fessée tu peux me la donner. » Proposa-t-il de nouveau les lèvres sèches et  le corps de plus en plus crispé à l’idée d’une correction.

« Pourquoi tu veux que je te frappe ? » S’enquit Maxwell aussi gentiment qu’il put, il tombait littéralement des nues. Une fessée ? Depuis quand les demandait-il ?

Heero retint un soupir déçu. Duo lui en voulait tellement qu’il refusait d’effacer l’ardoise même au prix d’une nouvelle séance déculotté sur ses genoux…

« Tu n’es pas obligé de faire semblant de t’intéresser à moi… »

« On ne fait pas semblant, Heero. Je ne fais pas semblant. »

Le voyant se refermer de plus en plus Maxwell décida de réagir. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans un tel état sans rien faire. Se tournant vers le sol, il se baissa pour retirer ses chaussures et chaussettes et déboutonna ensuite sa veste avant de la retirer restant en tee-shirt.

Puisque les mots n’avaient pas d’effet, il prouverait sa présence et son soutien par des gestes. Soulevant doucement les draps il s’allongea et s’approcha de Yuy qui avait toujours le regard fuyant pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Il sentit rapidement l’étonnement de Heero, peu habitué à ce genre de traitement, et  positionna un bras le long du dos, l’autre remontant sur la nuque, avant de déposer sa tête sur l’oreiller, laissant celle du brun collée contre son torse.

« Je tiens à toi Heero… Que tu me crois ou pas c’est comme ça… » Chuchota Duo en caressant fermement le dos.

Yuy ferma les yeux, bizarrement un peu soulagé… L’étreinte était agréable. C’était étrange, lui qui détestait être touché… Peu à peu les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux pour on ne sait quelle raison.

« Heero, pourquoi tu voulais que je te donne une fessée ? Tu n’as rien fait de mal… Au contraire… » Murmura Duo la gorge serrée. « Au contraire, c’est moi qui n’ai pas la bonne attitude avec toi. J’ai pas vu que tu avais un masque tout à l’heure… Je n’arrive pas à voir quand ça ne va pas… Et comme je suis fatigué j’en conclus que tu joues avec moi. Mais vu ton état je crois que je me suis encore trompé sur toute la ligne… »

Il le serra un peu plus fort contre lui tout en prenant garde à ne pas appuyer de trop sur les côtes douloureuses.

« Je ne suis pas devin… on aurait dû se parler plus. Je me rends bien compte que je ne sais pas du tout qui tu es. C’est pour ça aussi qu’on ne se comprend pas bien… Mais les fessées il faut arrêter. Ce n’est pas une solution pour du long terme… Et puis, si c’est si désagréable pourquoi tu m’en demandes une ? Tu n’as rien fait qui mérite ça alors que tu as déjà les fesses abimées… »

« Tu me pardonnes après… » Marmonna difficilement Yuy en fermant les yeux, les mains légèrement tremblantes.

Duo écarquilla un peu les yeux.

« Mais y a pas besoin de ça pour que je passe l’éponge si tu me fais vraiment quelque chose ! Ce matin le but c’était de te calmer… je ne savais pas quoi faire et j’ai aussi fait ça pour passer mes nerfs ce qui n’est pas bien… Après oui tu avais été désagréable avec moi… Mais qu’est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Si on devait claquer le cul de tous ceux qui nous manquent de respect ou nous blessent un jour ou l’autre tout le monde passerait sa vie avec les fesses rouges. »

Heero, un peu touché, mais aussi fatigué voire drainé par tout ça laissa échapper quelques larmes dans le cou de Maxwell.

Sentant qu’il commençait à craquer Duo repositionna sa main correctement sur sa nuque.

« C’est bien, tu as le droit de pleurer… »

Il soupira. 

« Et je suis désolé… Je sais bien que si tu es dans cet état c’est à cause de moi… Entre ta fessée, le fait que je t’ai un peu brusqué ce midi… C’était pas intelligent en plus. Je le sais que tu as du mal à manger… que tu manques de confiance en nous… J’aurais jamais dû m’énerver contre toi. Seulement je savais pas toujours quoi faire… Et réparer toutes mes erreurs ce ne sera pas super facile. »

Les larmes coulaient à présent régulièrement, échouant sur le tee-shirt du natté. Duo lui frotta doucement le dos.

De très longues minutes passèrent, autant pour Maxwell que pour Yuy. Le natté ne parlait plus depuis longtemps. Pourquoi faire ? Dire des âneries ? A ses yeux Heero avait plus besoin d’être soutenu et consolé que soûlé avec des remarques et des questions.


	8. Chapter 8

C’est au bout de vingt longues minutes que les larmes se tarirent complètement, néanmoins Yuy resta collé contre le torse de Duo, gêné de s’être laissé allé et tout simplement éreinté.

Le natté continua à lui caresser distraitement le haut du dos, son autre bras calé au niveau de la taille du jeune homme. Cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, Duo prit doucement la parole ne sachant pas trop à quoi pensait Heero.

« Ça va aller ? »

Un reniflement lui répondit.

« Tu peux me répondre non si tu penses que c’est non… Je ne le prendrai pas mal, j’ai juste besoin de savoir comment tu te sens… » Ajouta Duo d’un ton conciliant.

« Comment veux-tu que ça aille ? Je ne suis qu’un faible… » Souffla Heero la gorge nouée.

Maxwell prenant en compte l’état de son camarade prit la peine de le recaler contre lui. Il risquait d’avoir encore besoin de contact physique.

« Tu te trouves faible ? Je ne pense pas moi… Pourquoi tu crois que tu es faible ? »

Quelques larmes échappèrent malgré lui au brun.

« Pour ça… Entre autres… » Murmura-t-il difficilement.

« Si c’est ce que tu penses… Moi je pensais que si tu avais pleuré c’était parce que tu souffrais de plein de choses, pas parce que tu es faible. Après c’est peut être le fait d’être faible qui te fait souffrir, mais personne à ma connaissance ne t’a considéré comme faible à par dernièrement à cause de tes blessures. Mais ça tu n’y peux rien, c’est physique. »

Yuy étouffa un léger soupir. Il lui racontait n’importe quoi…

D’un ton très sérieux Duo reprit.

« Heero, pleurer ce n’est pas être faible, ce n’est pas non plus être fort, c’est juste une expression de sa douleur. Ça ne va pas, on ne peut pas le nier. J’aimerais bien savoir pourquoi ça ne va pas justement. J’ai envie de t’aider. On pourrait réfléchir ensemble à une solution… »

Présumant la réponse qu’il allait obtenir, soit un remake d’un ça ne te regarde pas il poursuivit.

« Je me doute que ça doit être grave, surtout pour que tu sois dans un tel état ou que tu veuilles mourir. Mais c’est pour ça aussi que ce serait intéressant que tu en parles à quelqu’un, moi ou autre. Plus c’est grave plus on a du mal à gérer seul. Chacun aussi fort soit-il a ses limites. Quand ça dépasse tes limites il faut bien faire quelque chose… » Chuchota-t-il avec bienveillance.

« On ne se connaît pas… »

« Exact, mais on peut apprendre… Et je ne pense pas que tu aies quelqu’un à qui parler de ça, sinon tu n’aurais pas choisi une solution aussi radicale la dernière fois. »

« Je suis un soldat, je n’ai rien à redire. » Lâcha Heero espérant être tranquille, à tort il en avait déjà dit beaucoup…

« Donc ça vient de nos actions… Tu n’es pas d’accord avec l’idée de base ? Avec notre façon de faire ? »

Yuy secoua la tête. Apparemment Maxwell n’avait pas vraiment conscience de ce qu’ils faisaient tous.

« Que crois-tu que nous fassions ? »

Clignant des yeux devant la question inattendue Duo prit quelques secondes de réflexion avant de répondre.

« On mène des actions terroristes contre OZ, une organisation qui a des opinions opposées aux notre et qui veulent assujettir nos patries d’origine. » Répondit-il enfin attendant une réaction de Yuy. S’il demandait son avis à Duo ce n’était sûrement pas pour le fun !

« Donc tu admets que ce que nous faisons n’est pas bien. Tu es moins bête que tu en as l’air… »

« Bah merci ! » Rit Duo un peu éberlué.

Enfin ça ne l’étonnait qu’à moitié, leurs relations avaient été complexes jusqu’à présent, et entre le fait qu’il s’était vexé quand Yuy avait refusé son aide et ses quelques plaisanteries… il avait été desservi. Il souffla un coup avant de reprendre sur le sujet qui les concernait.

« Tuer des gens évidemment ce n’est pas spécialement bien, mais les destructions de matériel je vais t’avouer : je m’en fous totalement. »

Heero hocha légèrement la tête l’air d’être d’accord avec la dernière information.

« Après on fait tout ça pour un mieux. Je pense que nos intentions sont meilleures que celles d’OZ, nous voulons la paix entre la Terre et les Colonies sans relation de domination. »

« OZ aussi veut la paix. »

Duo cligna des paupières.

« Oui mais leur paix ne peut pas convenir à tous… »

« La notre non plus. »

Maxwell se mordit les lèvres. Ce qu’il disait était très juste…

« Donc selon toi si nous arrêtions le combat on aurait la paix ? Et même si nous serions malheureux il n’y aurait plus de morts ? »

« Hn… »

« Je ne suis pas totalement d’accord. La majorité des colons sont contre OZ. Il y aurait d’autres mouvements. On s’est engagé pour un peuple, on ne peut pas tout laisser tomber… C’est tuer qui te pose problème ? »

Yuy haussa légèrement les épaules.

Duo reprit d’un ton encore plus doux.

« C’est Noventa le problème ? »

Heero eut un léger sourire cynique. Noventa hein ?

« Pas seulement… » Avoua-t-il à sa grande surprise, pourquoi est-ce qu’il s’ouvrait ? Ne faisait-il pas une erreur ?

« Heero ? » S’enquit Maxwell à la fois perdu et intrigué.

Se mordant les lèvres le brun finit par parler. Au point où il en était qu’avait-il à perdre ?

« Non seulement ce qu’on fait est mal mais en plus je n’arrive même pas à faire ce qu’on me demande correctement. »

Sentant de nouveau les larmes monter il commença à serrer les poings, mais il fut aussitôt stoppé par Duo.

« Fais attention à tes mains… Tu as le droit de ne pas te sentir bien ou d’être en colère après toi mais s’il te plait ne t’en prend pas physiquement à toi… Si tu as vraiment besoin d’évacuer pleure ou fais-le sur moi. Je veux bien te passer mon bras si tu as besoin de serrer un truc… Mais tu as assez de dommages physiques comme ça… Te donner de la douleur physique n’atténuera pas la douleur mentale. Crois-moi… »

Il soupira.

« Et pourquoi tu ne ferais rien correctement ? Tu es bien descendu sur Terre… »

« Je me suis fait repérer. »

« …Tu as accompli ta mission de destruction des missiles avec brio malgré les difficultés… »

« Je n’ai pas réussi à tuer Relena alors qu’elle peut me reconnaître. Je n’ai pas réussi à éviter tes tirs. Je me suis fait capturer. »

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux. Aïe ! S’il faisait d’un point positif trois points négatifs ils n’étaient pas sortis. Il reprit cependant avec patience.

« …Si tu avais tué Relena tu t’en voudrais maintenant, c’est un cercle sans fin. Je suis désolé de te dire ça mais si je suis pilote ce n’est pas pour rien. Je suis doué. Je sais me servir d’un flingue et je suis très bon en tir. D’ailleurs tu as évité la première balle, je voulais te tuer. Et si tu t’es fait capturer c’est parce qu’on a chacun cru que l’autre était un ennemi, donc c’est en grande partie ma faute puisque je t’ai attaqué. Mais regarde, j’ai essayé de réparer en allant te chercher. »

« Je n’ai pas su m’en sortir seul. »

« Mais tu aurais parfaitement pu. Je suis intervenu car j’avais envie de rattraper ma connerie vis à vis de toi. »

« Je ne pourrai jamais rattraper les miennes. »

« Allons qu’est-ce que tu as fait qui soit si mal ? »

« Relena. Noventa. Vous. »

« Relena n’est pas morte, ok tu ne peux plus la tuer. C’est pas un si grand mal. Elle est importante cette fille, c’est pas n’importe qui. Elle a de la volonté puis elle est jolie aussi. »

« Non. »

« Non quoi ? Tu ne la trouves pas jolie ? »

Devant le haussement d’épaules clairement dépréciateur Duo sourit.

« D’accord disons qu’elle n’est pas jolie… Reste qu’elle est importante et qu’il vaut mieux qu’elle reste en vie. Donc là y a rien à réparer. »

« Hn… »

« Noventa… Heero, tu n’es pas le seul coupable. On a tous été manipulés, tous. Si ça n’avait pas été toi ça aurait été moi, ou Trowa, peut-être Quatre même si j’en doute plus… Après pour réparer ça dépend de ce que tu considères avoir détruit… »

Duo soupira des souvenirs d'antan remontant à la surface.

« Moi, tout de suite, je pense aux familles. A ceux qui ont perdu un proche. Les épouses, les parents, les enfants. Tu ne pourras pas les ressusciter… ça se n’est pas possible. Après si tu n’arrives pas à t’y faire tu peux aller les rencontrer, et en prenant des gants, leur parler, essayer de faire quelque chose… Je ne sais pas… ça dépend des personnes, de ton ressenti… » Avoua-t-il difficilement.

Savoir ce qui s’était passé, pourquoi c’était arrivé, voire avoir des excuses ça pouvait soulager… Il s’était plus d’une fois demandé si les soldats qui avaient détruit l’église Maxwell avait fait ça de sang froid sans aucun remords, ou au contraire s’en voulaient à mort… pourquoi détruire une église ? Une simple église ? Les ordres avaient bon dos…

Soufflant de nouveau pour évacuer il poursuivit.

« Y a aussi le problème des conséquences politiques… On est hors la loi, accusés de vouloir la guerre a tout prix. Notre image en a pris un coup… Mais on a été manipulés. On ne pouvait pas y échapper. Il aurait fallu se méfier plus et ça ce n’est pas non plus notre rôle. Tu l’as dit, nous sommes des soldats qui reçoivent des ordres. On est pas là pour réfléchir et revoir toutes les informations que l’on nous donne. »

Yuy soupira à son tour toujours calé contre le torse de Maxwell. C’était bien beau de lui raconter tout ça mais ça l’avançait à quoi ?

« Heero… qu’est ce que tu entendais par ‘nous’ ? » S’enquit Duo ne comprenant pas le rapport.

Le brun se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

« C’est bien vous deux qui n’arrêtez pas de critiquer ce que je fais… »

Duo grimaça, et merde… Lui voulait juste secouer un peu Yuy pas engendrer de la souffrance…

« Je te l’ai dit… On s’inquiète Heero. On n’arrête pas de s’en faire pour toi. On est fatigué alors on a la critique facile… C’est pas justifiable. On aurait pas dû, on a jamais voulu te faire du mal… Y a pas de mot pour dire quel point ton suicide nous a bouleversés… On a rien compris nous… »

Il expira bruyamment.

« Ton apathie je la mettais sur le compte de mauvaise volonté, pour ça que j’ai essayé de te faire réagir. Tu as réagi à l’inverse de ce que j’aurais voulu… Mais on a jamais voulu te blesser. Moi pas en tout cas… Et Trowa… »

Il caressa doucement le haut du dos.

« Trowa aussi n’a pas compris, il a pas l’air de faire dans le social même si c’est un brave garçon. Il ne savait pas réagir à tes fuites… Toi tu voulais nous débarrasser je suppose, hein ? »

Sentant un hochement de tête imperceptible à la vue, Duo la gorge un peu nouée continua.

« Seulement je le savais pas ça à ce moment là… On a bêtement cru que tu voulais nous emmerder alors qu’au contraire tout ce que tu voulais c’est réduire notre charge de travail… Je suis désolé… on a vraiment dû te faire beaucoup de mal avec nos histoires… Mais c’était pas contre toi, ça je te le jure. C’était de la pure incompréhension. »

Après un court silence Maxwell déclara.

« J’en toucherai deux mots à Trowa ce soir… Enfin, j’omettrai les détails sauf si tu veux que j’explique en détail mais j’en doute.. Si tu veux lui en parler faudra le faire toi, ça ne regarde personne d’autre que toi et les personnes à qui tu veux en parler. »

Il retint un bâillement avant de passer un peu à autre chose.

« Tu veux rester comme ça ou tu préfères que je parte ? »

N’obtenant aucune réponse Duo prit le parti de sortir du lit, de toute façon il avait à faire. Après une dernière caresse dans le dos et un baiser sur le front, il décampa et alla se servir à boire. Sortant un second verre il demanda en remplissant le sien :

« Je vais te servir à boire, un fond te suffit ou je te remplis le verre ? »

Yuy qui avait été surpris par le baiser et le départ précipité s’était rapidement tourné sur le dos pour observer le natté. La discussion n’avait été ni franchement positive ou négative mais avait le mérite d’avoir éclairci leurs relations sur plus d’un point… restait à réfléchir, et accessoirement à répondre à la question de Duo.

« Rempli. »

« Ok… » Dit Duo en lui tendant son verre avec un sourire.

Une fois qu’ils eurent fini de boire, Duo renchérit :

« Bon maintenant, va falloir qu’on s’occupe de toi ! Vu que tu m’as dit que tu pouvais te laver seul tu vas le faire, je reste à côté et quand tu auras fini tu me dis je t’aiderai à faire ce que tu ne peux pas atteindre, ok ? »

« Hn… »

« En attendant, tu vas retirer le boxer, ton spandex est sec tu le remettras après. Je vais défaire tes bandages aussi, vu qu’on nettoie à l’eau et au savon autant le faire en même temps… »

Bien que la situation ne lui convienne pas entièrement, Heero consentit à s’asseoir sur le bord du lit et laissa Maxwell défaire les bandages bien plus desserrés que la veille.

« Ça s’arrange pas pour ton bras on dirait… on aurait dû te faire des points de suture. »

« Pas de matériel. »

« Je m’en doute, je m’en occuperai après. Tu te déshabilles et je te fais couler de l’eau tiède dans une bassine, je te la mettrais sur une chaise et après je me retourne. »

« Tu te retournes ? » S’enquit Yuy mi méfiant mi surpris.

« Tu m’as assez bassiné avec ta pudeur, je t’aide ce qui est nécessaire… Tu n’es pas une corvée. Et puis, si on te prémâche tout ça n’ira jamais en s’arrangeant. »


	9. Chapter 9

Nous étions maintenant en début de soirée, l’après-midi était passée assez rapidement pour les deux garçons. Yuy avait pris le temps de réfléchir, de peser tout le pour et le contre de ce que lui avait dit Duo et ne savait pas encore ce qu’il devait en penser exactement.

Maxwell s’était occupé comme il pouvait et après avoir pansé de nouveau les blessures sans compter le bandage serré pour les côtes et s’était finalement assis à côté de la fenêtre dorénavant ouverte pour regarder ce qu’il se passait à l’extérieur.

Cette situation n’était pas amusante, mais au moins il avait l’impression d’être un peu utile, chose qui lui faisait extrêmement défaut lorsqu’il logeait chez Winner. Vivre dans l’oisiveté ce n’était pas son truc. Il n’avait pas été habitué à ça par qui que ce soit.

On aurait pu croire que les relations des deux garçons étaient tendues, à juste titre. Cependant il n’en était rien. Bien entendu ils ne s’adoraient pas l’un l’autre mais le silence avait été reposant quelque part. Heero avait de toute façon grand besoin de faire le point et de continuer à se reposer.

Duo avait fait réchauffer un peu de soupe et sans rien demander à Yuy avait déposé le bol rempli de moitié à côté sur lit sur la chaise qui servait de table de nuit.

Le brun fronça d’ailleurs légèrement les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Hum ? » S’enquit Duo qui allait pour s’asseoir de nouveau à la fenêtre.

« Ce n’est pas l’heure de manger. »

« Je sais, seulement comme ça tu as plus de temps, tu manges quand tu veux et tu peux faire des pauses. »

« Je croyais que je devais me conduire en être civilisé. »

« Oublie, tu récupéreras mieux en mangeant sur une plus longue période que vingt minutes. » Répliqua Duo en déposant furtivement sa main sur l’épaule non blessée.

« Pourquoi ? » Répéta le brun.

« Quoi ? »

Yuy ferma les yeux quelques secondes. 

« Tous ces changements avec moi… »

« Je crois qu’on avait un peu oublié qui tu étais et qu’est ce que tu étais. »

« Et ? »

« Je sais pas trop quel âge t’as, mais on avait sûrement oublié le chiffre des dizaines… T’es aussi efficace que nous, et tu es blessé sur tous les plans… Donc bon… De toute façon je pense que tu n’essayeras plus de nous débarrasser de toi pour l’instant… »

« Hn. »

« C’est un hn oui ou un hn non ? »

« Je verrais… »

« Ok, y a pas de problème ! Si tu veux parler de ça ou autre tu demandes, de toute façon pour ce que j’occupe mes journées… »

« Si ça t’ennuie tant que ça… » Commença prudemment Heero, si c’était pour s’entendre de nouveau dire qu’il était une corvée autant libérer 02 de cette obligation…

« Je ne veux pas t’entendre, c’est mon problème. Si je le fais c’est que j’y trouve des avantages. »

Heero secoua la tête.

« Winner était si désagréable que ça ? » Lança-t-il d’un ton pince sans rire qui pouvait s’apparenter à un début de plaisanterie.

Duo sourit franchement avant de répondre à la question, un petit air sadique sur le visage.

« Tu riras moins si tu as l’occasion de le fréquenter un moment… Il est gentil mais il a parfois un comportement de chieur… Alors vu la peur que tu nous as faite, il risque d’être sans cesse sur ton dos… »

« Pire que toi ? »

« Tu me regretteras amèrement ! »

Après un vague haussement de sourcil, il entreprit de se redresser un peu, aidé aussitôt par Duo. Il avait mal aux côtes, il ne fallait pas l’oublier. Yuy se saisit ensuite du bol pour essayer de manger un peu.

o~o o~o o~o

  


Trowa rentra plus tard que la veille, une répétition générale venant d’avoir lieu, bientôt il y aurait des représentations en Autriche dont une dans une base d’OZ, il fallait ainsi créer divers numéros et les mettre au point.

C’est donc à 20h30 passées que Duo et Trowa entreprirent de manger. Heero s’était endormi une bonne heure auparavant.

« Ça c’est bien passé ton travail ? » S’enquit aussitôt Duo pour alimenter la conversation.

« Tout n’est pas encore au point. Le directeur voudrait réorganiser le spectacle pour dans une semaine. »

« Et ça demande beaucoup de temps ? »

Trowa hocha la tête.

« Il faut refaire tous les emplois du temps de tout le monde comme chacun assure plusieurs numéros. »

« En effet… »

« Et Heero ? » Demanda Barton un peu soucieux, non pas de l’état de chacun mais de savoir s’il allait devoir intervenir encore une fois auprès du jeune homme avec de grandes claques sur les fesses.

« Il va relativement bien, il est pas au top de sa forme autant physiquement que mentalement mais ça aurait pu être pire. »

« Il dort encore. » Remarqua Trowa.

« Ouais, mais il est resté éveillé plus longtemps aujourd’hui, il se remet peu à peu mais il est fatigué quand même et ce qu’on lui donne n’aide pas. Hum… oui il est resté éveillé dix heures aujourd’hui, hier il a passé son temps à dormir. »

« Au moins tu as eu de la compagnie. »

« Heu ouais si on veut, c’est pas parce qu’il est éveillé qu’il me parle tu sais, il reste à réfléchir ou somnoler. »

Après un bref silence Barton reprit.

« Avec toi ? »

Duo souffla.

« Ça ira maintenant »

« Vous avez parlé. »

« Il a craqué pour tout te dire… »

« Pleuré ? »

« Un peu… » Avoua Maxwell légèrement gêné. Il n’allait pas avouer au méché qu’il avait consolé Heero près d’une demi-heure… ça ne pouvait être que gênant pour le jeune homme.

« … »

« Il allait vraiment pas bien… On a très mal analysé ce qu’il faisait, ce qu’il voulait. On a parlé un peu de pourquoi il a fait ça. J’espère qu’il a pensé à ce que j’ai pu lui dire. Normalement ça ira mieux mais c’est pas gagné d’avance non plus. »

Trowa acquiesça. Ça il s’en doutait !

« Je lui ai laissé un peu plus d’autonomie aussi… Il se soigne un peu tout seul. La bouffe aussi. Mais ça c’est moi qui ai merdé ce midi. »

« Tu pensais bien faire. »

« Ça suffit pas souvent ! »

La conversation se poursuivit un peu et comme Trowa était trop fatigué pour jouer une longue partie d’échecs, les deux garçons décidèrent de se coucher. Mais avant Duo sortit un suppositoire…

« Laisse le dormir » Commença le méché pas très chaud pour lutter avec un Heero de mauvaise humeur car réveillé. Ça pouvait bien attendre le lendemain matin et au pire Yuy saurait bien se débrouiller.

« T’inquiète pas je le pose à côté sur la chaise, comme ça il l’aura à portée de main cette nuit ! » Dit doucement Duo en déposant de médicament emballé sur le siège.

« Et comment saura-t-il que tu l’as mis là ? »

« Il est intelligent il s’en doutera bien. » Répondit calmement Maxwell.

Barton le trouva bien optimiste mais ne dit rien, ce n’est pas lui qui se lèverait la nuit pour mettre son suppositoire au jeune homme.

o~o o~o o~o

  


Le lendemain matin vers 7h, Heero se réveilla grâce à la lumière du jour qui filtrait par la fenêtre. Trowa était sorti depuis un bon moment. Au bout de quelques petites minutes, Duo vint s’asseoir sur le bord du lit.

« Salut ‘ro ! Ça va ? » S’enquit-il concerné.

« Hn… »

« Tu veux manger ou boire quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il gentiment en caressant l’épaule du brun. 

« De l’eau… »

« Ok je vais te chercher ça ! » Sourit Duo en allant remplir un verre.

Une fois le liquide avalé et Heero un peu redressé et comme il était mieux réveillé Maxwell commença les choses sérieuses et alla chercher le thermomètre.

« Tu te déculottes s’il te plait ? »

Une moue fit très vite son apparition.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour voir si tu as de la fièvre. » Expliqua Duo en s’asseyant sur le bord du lit.

« Duo je n’en ai pas… »

« On en sait rien. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Heero ! C’est le seul moyen de savoir si tu as une infection quelque part ! Ça ne m’amuse pas, je te l’ai déjà dit, mais comme j’ai bidouillé du côté de ton bras hier on sait jamais, il vaut mieux vérifier. On fera quoi après si tu as une septicémie ? » Expliqua Duo d’un ton doux.

Grimaçant légèrement Yuy changea d’argumentation.

« On ne peut pas le faire ailleurs ? »

« Si, sous le bras, mais comme on ne connaît pas la correspondance ça voudrait dire qu’il faudra te prendre la température des deux façons plusieurs fois aujourd’hui qu’on puisse comparer. »

« … »

« Tu veux la prendre toi-même ? »

Yuy cligna des paupières, étonné.

« Je peux ? »

« J’ai jamais dis le contraire, le seul truc que je t’ai demandé c’est de baisser le spandex ! »

« Je ne l’avais pas compris comme ça… »

« Tu te déculottes alors ? Je te passe le thermo après… »

Heero obéit et se tourna sur le côté, Duo lui passa immédiatement l’instrument et une fois celui-ci en place il se rapprocha du brun et lui caressa un peu le haut du dos pour lui faire penser à autre chose qu’à sa situation inconfortable.

Le signal sonore ne tarda pas à se faire entendre et l’engin fut retiré puis désinfecté avant d’être rangé par Duo.

« 37,5°C, ça va. »

Un léger reniflement lui répondit.

« Le suppo tu l’as mis à quelle heure ? »

« J’en sais rien, il faisait nuit Duo… »

Maxwell éclata de rire, c’était vrai en plus.

« Bon bah on va rester sur 8h du mat’ alors… ça te dit de manger quelque chose ? »

« Non… »

« Ok, on attendra un peu alors. »

Après un court silence au cours duquel le natté ramena une chaise près du lit et s’y assit à l’envers appuyant ses bras sur le dossier, il reprit.

« Au fait, ça commence à faire un petit moment que je suis là, et tu n’as jamais demandé pour faire tes besoins… Faut pas hésiter, tu sais ; si t’as besoin de pisser ou autre tu dis, surtout qu’il faudra s’éloigner un peu du camps… Quoi ? » S’enquit finalement Duo intrigué.

A chaque nouvelle phrase Yuy écarquillait un peu plus les yeux.

« Qu’est ce que j’ai encore dit comme connerie ? T’es pas un robot les liquides que tu avales ne restent pas pour l’éternité dans ton corps il me semble… »

« Il est hors de question que tu m’aides. »

« Je ne compte ni te la tenir, ni te torcher le cul Heero ! Seulement rester pas trop loin parce que tu as perdu l’habitude de rester debout longtemps. »

« De toute façon je n’ai pas besoin d’y aller… »

« Peut être pas pour l’instant mais l’eau que tu ingurgites va bien falloir l’évacuer un jour ou l’autre. Alors t’es gentil tu fais pas d’histoires et tu préviens quand tu as envie. Je vais pas non plus te langer pour parer à toute éventualité… » Répliqua Duo en haussant les épaules.

Il avait pensé le message clair et évident, mais apparemment cela gênait bien plus Yuy qu’il ne l’avait pensé. Tant pis, il ferait plus attention la fois prochaine.

« Ça te dérange si j’allume la télévision ? » S’enquit Maxwell pour changer de sujet.

« Il y a une télévision ? »

« Oui, ça t’intéresse ? Je voulais pas t’empêcher de dormir ces jours derniers mais là… C’est mieux de rester informé. »

« Allume. »

« Bon, bah si en plus ça te fait plaisir… » Sourit le natté en se levant de sa chaise pour ouvrir le meuble dans lequel se trouvait la télévision et se saisir de la télécommande.

« Combien de chaînes ? »

« J’en sais rien, mais y a tout ce qu’il nous faut, les boîtiers satellites intégrés dans les TV c’est bien pratique. Juste, tu me laisses voir ce que j’ai loupé ces deux derniers jours dans l’actualité et après on met ce que tu veux. »

« J’ai une tête à regarder le télé-achat ? »

Duo pouffa en allumant la télé avant de zapper quelques secondes passant devant un certain nombre de séries à rallonge contant entre autre des histoires d’amour, de gloire et d’argent ainsi que devant moult dessins animés et jeux télévisés qui pour l’instant ne l'intéressaient guère.

« Va savoir ! »

Il eut le temps d’entrevoir une légère moue avant que Heero ne reprenne son stoïcisme légendaire devant les nouvelles que donnaient la chaîne d’information qu’avait mis Maxwell.

Après un court silence Duo reprit cependant la parole, parlant à voix basse même s’il doutait du fait que les résultats sportifs de la veille intéressent Yuy.

« Je ne pense pas que Trowa t’ait fait un long développement sur ce qui s’est passé pendant que tu étais inconscient, mais si nous nous sommes au chômage, OZ n’a pas arrêté un seul instant… Ils ont réussi à conquérir de nouveaux pays, et les Colonies doutent de plus en plus de nous. Ils essayent de les convaincre… Ils envoient des émissaires… Tiens ! » Dit-il en désignant du menton l’écran où apparaissait un haut gradé de OZ qui se rendait sur un satellite de L3.

Heero avala difficilement sa salive.

« C’est ma faute. »

« Qu’est ce qui est de ta faute ? »

« Notre situation actuelle… »

« Ah bon ? C’est toi qui a conseillé à OZ de nous manipuler pour nous faire passer pour les méchants ? »

« Tu as très bien compris… »

« Ce que je comprends c’est qu’on nous a tendu un piège, mais la guerre c’est comme un jeu d’échec, il faut parfois accepter certains sacrifices, certaines pertes, pour pourvoir gagner à la fin. On s’est fait avoir, ok. Mais c’est la première et dernière fois. Ça ne compromet pas toutes nos chances, il faut juste qu’on se remette en question, qu’on se dise voilà ce qui n’a pas marché et faire en sorte que les fois prochaines tout marche. »

Duo grimaça en voyant à l’écran l’annonce d’une éruption volcanique importante aux Etats-Unis. Et c’était encore au tour des civils de trinquer…! Il soupira, se consolant en se disant qu’au moins l’homme n’influait pas directement sur les risques naturels.

Chacun continua à regarder les brefs flashs d’information pendant une petite dizaine de minutes puis comme la catégorie « people » débutait, Duo se leva de sa chaise et passa la télécommande à Yuy.

« Tiens mets ce qui te plait le plus, moi la vie des gens célèbres pour de mauvaises raisons j’en ai rien à foutre. »

Clignant brièvement des yeux, Heero se dépêcha de zapper, lui non plus n’étant pas intéressé par les déboires de personnes qu’il ne connaissait pas et ne voulait pas connaître. Il s’arrêta finalement sur une chaîne nationale quelconque qui retransmettait un débat au sein d’une assemblée parlementaire.

o~o o~o o~o

  


Vers 10h Heero s’endormit, cela faisait déjà un petit moment qu’il somnolait et son émission quelque peu inintéressante l’avait assommé. Comme les médicaments avaient été pris et qu’il restait pas mal de temps avant le repas du midi, Duo le laissa dormir un peu et sortit prendre l’air quelques minutes.

Quand il rentra une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l’émission chiante s’était transformée en court journal télévisé. Le son étant plus important Yuy entrouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir une manifestation importante dans les rues de la capitale.

Maxwell s’était saisi de la télécommande et éteignit le poste, n’ayant pas remarqué qu’Heero s’était réveillé.

« Qu’est ce que c’était ? » S’enquit-il en se frottant un peu les yeux.

« Oh tu étais réveillé ? Une simple manifestation… »

« Contre nous ? » Demanda Yuy légèrement inquiet et même un tantinet coupable…

« Non ! »

« Contre OZ ? » S’aventura le brun espérant intérieurement que la réponse soit positive.

« Non plus ! »

« Mais pour quoi manifestent-ils alors ? Nous n’avons ni alliés, ni ennemis à par OZ… »

Duo sourit légèrement devant la remarque.

« Les gens ne sont pas comme nous, ils s’en foutent de la guerre, ce qu’ils demandent c’est de l’argent. »

« OZ a envahi ou risque d’envahir leur pays et ils ne s’en inquiètent pas ? »

« Bah non… Ils ne sont pas forcément vus comme des ennemis… Puis les gens ne réalisent pas tant que ce n’est pas sous leur nez.

« Hnf. »

« Tu veux peut-être dormir ? »

« Hn… »

« Ok repose-toi, je te donnerai à manger plus tard » Dit gentiment Duo en lui caressant l’épaule avant de l’embrasser sur le front et de retourner à l’extérieur.

Yuy attendit que le natté sorte avant de porter doucement sa main à sa frange et de soupirer silencieusement. Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi Maxwell avait autant de gestes envers lui. On ne l’avait jamais câliné de quelque façon que ce soit et même si ça ne lui déplaisait pas tout compte fait ça n’en était pas moins étrange. Enfin, c’était toujours plus agréable que les bonnes fessées qu’on lui avait donné il y a peu de temps encore…

  



	10. Chapter 10

Trowa revint du chapiteau vers 11h30, comme la veille, avec cette fois de la nourriture plus consistante : des tranches de jambon et une conserve de haricots verts.

Heero paraissant définitivement endormi, les deux garçons le laissèrent et entreprirent de manger dans un certain silence. Barton ne faisait pas de cas de la situation, après tout ils ignoraient si le brun dormait ou pas la nuit et si le cas échéant son sommeil était de qualité.

Duo, lui, trouvait cela plus étrange mais il ne fit aucune remarque : après tout il n’était pas dans la tête de Yuy.

Le méché s’était de nouveau renseigné auprès de Maxwell, et celui-ci lui avait raconté de bon cœur sa matinée en insistant sur les nouvelles qu’il avait vues à la télévision et sur la remarque très juste de la part de Heero.

Mine de rien il avait raison, tout le monde se foutait de savoir OZ à leurs frontières. Au vu de l’importante part laissée au sport, aux faits divers secondaires et aux personnalités, on pouvait se demander s’il y avait bel et bien un conflit universel ou non.

Trowa repartit au bout d’une bonne heure, content de sa pause, et laissa Duo avec leur dormeur. Après lui avoir souhaité bon courage, Maxwell rentra dans la roulotte et jeta un regard perplexe au jeune homme qui était dans la position dans laquelle il l’avait laissé.

« Pourquoi tu fais semblant de dormir ? » Commença-t-il vraisemblablement dépassé par le comportement de 01.

Devant l’absence de réponse il soupira.

« Heero, est ce que je t’ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Je sais bien que tu ne dors pas, tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu m’en veux ? »

Il perçut un léger souffle venant de Yuy puis ce dernier se tourna sur le dos et entrouvrit les yeux.

« Comment as-tu su ? »

« Tu as beaucoup trop bougé la dernière demi-heure… Puis je m’en doutais un peu depuis hier soir, pour ça que je t’ai fait le coup de laisser le suppo sur la chaise. Seulement hier soir tu t’es fait plus discret que là… Alors qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »

« Rien… »

Duo secoua la tête et s’assit sur le bord du lit.

« Ne me raconte pas n’importe quoi, tu n’aurais pas agi comme ça pour rien… »

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Tu ne sais pas ? Il y a bien une raison, non ? J’ai fait quelque chose qui t’a déplu ? »

« Non… tu es… »

« Oui ? »

« Non. » Se ravisa Yuy, il n’allait pas commencer à faire des compliments ou à dire des choses qui encourageraient le natté à prendre encore plus de privautés avec lui.

Maxwell leva les yeux au ciel et ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

« Tu peux me parler tu sais j’irai pas tout raconter à Trowa ou autres, surtout si tu me dis de pas le faire. »

« Je sais. »

« Bon bah c'est déjà ça si tu me fais confiance ! »

« Je n’ai pas confiance en toi. »

« Menteur, tu viens de dire le contraire, et tu le fais depuis le début. Dès que tu as commencé à me parler, il était évident que ça reste entre nous, mais tu n’avais aucune assurance que je garde ça pour moi. »

Heero se mordit les lèvres un peu penaud. C’était vrai en plus…

« Les dernières choses que je t’ai racontées étaient plus importantes… » Justifia-t-il, contrit et un brin mal à l’aise.

« Oh ! Tu voulais espionner nos conversations ? Mais y a pas de mal ‘ro ! » Ajouta Maxwell en voyant la tête que faisait Yuy.

Il prit de nouveau le parti de s’approcher pour caler le brun contre lui.

« Je comprends… ne t’inquiète pas je comprends… » Murmura-t-il en déposant sa main sur celle de Heero.

Il garda un peu Heero contre lui et voyant qu’il n’arborait plus son espèce d’air coupable se détacha légèrement, pas qu’il avait envie d’écourter sa marque de tendresse mais la chaleur de l’incitait pas à rester collé contre Yuy.

« Mais à ce moment là pourquoi tu as recommencé aujourd’hui ? Je n’ai rien dit hier alors pourquoi j’aurais raconté maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas Duo… » Répéta le brun la gorge serrée.

« On va chercher alors, il y a une raison même si tu ne sais pas et vu l’état dans lequel tu es, on va pas attendre que tu recommences à faire semblant de dormir. Surtout qu’il est hors de question que je joue la comédie en faisant croire à Trowa que tu dors pile poil au moment des repas ! »

« Tu ne veux pas me couvrir. »

« Je veux bien altérer certains côtés de la vérité ou en cacher des parties mais ne compte pas sur moi pour mentir délibérément, surtout à un coéquipier. De toute façon, les problèmes il faut les résoudre, pas se laisser submerger parce qu’après on est débordé et on peut souffrir comme tu as souffert il y a un mois… »

« Donc tu penses que si j’ai fait ça c’est parce que je ne sais pas me gérer seul ? »

« Non, je pense que ton point de vue sur tes actes t’a bousillé de l’intérieur parce que tu crois que tu dois être parfait et qu’à cause de ça tu te déprécies. »

« Ça n’a aucun rapport avec les problèmes… »

« Si : tu gères moins bien. Et vu que tu te déprécies tu dois penser que tu n’es pas apte à résoudre tes problèmes ce qui est loin d’être le cas. Tu rapportes tout à toi et tu en conclus que tu fais que des conneries. Quand tu penses dès le départ que tu vas faire une connerie souvent tu la fais, oui. »

« Donc je suis égocentrique… »

« Non tu es dépressif ! »

« Je ne suis pas dépressif. »

« Si tu veux, mais tu n’es pas égocentrique pour autant. »

Yuy renifla légèrement. Lui dépressif ? Il n’était pas malade juste incompétent au point de se rapprocher de la nullité, fatigué, assez découragé et stressé à l’idée de mal faire…

« Déjà, tu sais pourquoi tu fais ça quand Trowa est là et uniquement là ? C’est plus pour nos conversations ou à cause de lui ? A moins que tu n’aies pas envie de rejouer la scène de la dernière fois ou l’on était tous les trois éveillés ? »

« Tu ne t’en étais pas pris à moi parce que Trowa était là. »

« C’est vrai. J’étais fatigué. Ça n’avait aucun rapport avec toi ou Trowa. » Confirma Maxwell en remontant sa main sur l’avant bras du brun.

Ne voyant aucune réponse venir il reprit.

« Il t’a fait quelque chose Trowa ? Tu lui en veux ? Tu crains ses réactions ? »

« Je ne le déteste pas. »

« Oui je m’en étais aperçu, tu ne lui veux pas de mal, c’est juste que tu l’évites. »

« Je n’ai pas peur de lui. » Insista Heero  un peu mal à l’aise.

« J’ai jamais rien dit de tel. » Expliqua calmement Duo en caressant la base du cou.

« … »

« Est-ce qu’il a fait quelque chose qui t’a déçu, gêné, déplu ? »

Voyant qu’inconsciemment la main de Yuy partait sous le drap pour se frotter le postérieur, il est vrai encore douloureux, Duo eut un flash.

« C’est peut être à cause des fessées ! Quoique non, je t’en ai donné et tu n’as pas l’air de m’en vouloir apparemment… »

« Tu m’as expliqué pourquoi… »

« Ouais, si on veut… Tu m’as cherché tu m’as trouvé, Trowa aussi. »

« Tu m’as carrément fait la morale, Duo ! »

« En tout cas si ça t’a fait réfléchir je ne regrette pas de te l’avoir administrée. »

« Hnf… » Râla Heero l’air très peu d’accord avec l’affirmation précédente. On voyait bien que ce n’était pas le natté qui les avait reçues !

« Mais Trowa ne t’a pas dit pourquoi ? Ça semblait clair pourtant, c’est pour tes fuites… »

« Selon toi ce genre de truc doit être donné à quel moment ? »

« Quand c’est justifié. »

Yuy leva rapidement les yeux au ciel. Duo ne démordrait pas du bienfait de ses punitions à la noix…

« Non. Il faut les donner à chaud, attendre un peu, ou prévoir une date ? »

« Bah si c’est pour sanctionner le plus tôt c’est le mieux, mais bon y a pas de moment obligatoire… pourquoi ? »

« Rien. »

« Commence pas à me mentir. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Laisse, quoi que je dise, tu ne me donneras jamais raison. »

« Ne te vexe pas. »

« Trowa et toi vous êtes bien pareils. »

« Et en quoi on se ressemble ? » Demanda Maxwell légèrement décontenancé par les pseudos reproches de Heero.

Ne voyant aucune réponse venir il insista.

« Heero, réponds… Qu’est ce que tu as encore ? »

« Je ne suis pas ton gosse ! »

« Heu ? »

« Peut être que pour les médicaments et certains autres trucs tu as fait attention mais arrête de te mettre en supériorité face à moi ! »

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux et chercha quelques secondes quoi dire avant de reprendre.

« C’est pas conscient… je suis désolé, le but c’est pas de te blesser mais… tu sembles moins résistant qu’habituellement… alors… ça donne envie de te protéger quoi. »

« Vas-y. Fiche-toi de moi. Tu vas aussi me dire que ça ne vous amuse pas de jouer au papa et à la maman avec Trowa, à toujours poser des questions et à vous concerter comme si j’avais trois ans. »

« Mais on parle pas de toi comme on parlerait d’un gamin… »

« ‘Et il a été sage ?’, ‘Et tu l’as puni ?’, ‘Et est-ce qu’il a chialé aujourd’hui ?’ » Singea Yuy avec rancune.

« Heero… »

« Ce n’est pas mon prénom. »

Duo soupira.

« Peut-être mais c’est le seul nom auquel je sais que tu répondes. Je vais pas t’appeler 01… Un prénom ce n’est pas une suite de chiffres. »

« On s’appelle tous par des dérivés de chiffres. Alors un numéro de code ou un nom de code cela revient au même. »

« Hein ? »

« Ton prénom est un dérivé de 2, Trowa de 3, moi de 1. Ne me dis pas que tu ne t’en étais même pas rendu compte… »

« Pas la peine d’être méprisant. Et j’avais pas réalisé qu’on pouvait parler de toi comme d’un enfant… J’en sais rien moi. J’ai jamais espionné les gens pour les entendre parler de moi. Et le but ça n’a jamais été de te blesser. Et puis j’ai jamais vu Trowa te parler comme on parle à un gosse… Moi ça m’est arrivé, mais lui non. »

« Peut-être. Mais il se sent aussi supérieur que toi et se permettait autant que toi. »

Voyant le jeune homme un peu calmé, Duo prit sur lui pour se décontracter et lui caressa la joue.

« Qu’est ce que tu voulais me faire dire avec ta question tout à l’heure ? En quoi les fessées de Trowa étaient différentes des miennes ? »

« Tu vas encore me juger et me dire que je me trompe. » Répliqua sèchement Heero.

« Je te promets que non. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal… Et je vois bien que malgré tout je t’en fais… Mais ce n’est pas exprès. Ça je peux te l’assurer. »

« … »

Devant l’absence de réponse le natté se mit à réfléchir.

« La fessée que je t’ai donnée était plus forte. Ça se trouve tu aimes être dans cette position à recevoir des coups et Trowa n’est pas assez sévère pour que tu prennes ton pied… »

Yuy écarquilla les yeux avant de se dégager brusquement et de flanquer une gifle retentissante  à 02.

Au bout de quelques longues secondes pendant lesquelles Duo avait grimacé et ramené sa main à sa joue gauche, Heero serra les lèvres, penaud, et se retourna brusquement comme pour éviter le contact avec Maxwell, et attendit, crispé.

Voyant le brun dans un tel état de stress Duo soupira silencieusement. Il devait regretter son geste pour une raison ou une autre. C’est vrai qu’en y repensant il avait sorti une belle connerie, autant laisse couler pour la claque, surtout que Yuy tremblait un peu et recommençait à serrer le drap dans sa main.

C’est finalement Heero qui brisa le silence tendu.

« Vas-y, tape. La dernière fois tu n’as pas mis tant de temps à te décider. » Dit-il à voix basse, sur la défensive, en resserrant encore un peu plus le drap dans sa main comme s’il attendait le coup en question.

Le châtain laissa sa joue tranquille et secoua la tête.

« J’en pouvais plus la dernière fois, tu n’étais pas ouvert au dialogue et tu n’as pas fait mine de regretter quoi que ce soit. »

« Je ne regrette pas de t’avoir giflé alors tape qu’on soit débarrassés. » Répliqua Heero moins pour provoquer le natté que pour se protéger. 02 commençait à vraiment savoir lire en lui et à ce moment là rien ne lui paraissait plus déstabilisant.

« Tu as peur de moi… C’est pas ce genre de relation que je veux avec toi… » Soupira-t-il.

« Je n’ai pas peur de toi. » Murmura le brun sans néanmoins oser regarder Duo.

« Tu as le droit de le penser si ça t’aide, mais tu as aussi peur de moi que de Trowa et je suis prêt à parier gros que c’est dû aux fessées. C’est con ce que j’ai dit, je le sais que t’aimes pas… Mais en tout cas faut que tu saches que ce que je veux c’est une relation de confiance avec toi, pas un rapport de force. Je vais essayer de réfléchir plus avant de faire ou de dire un truc, parce qu’il y a pas mal de choses que tu prends mal sans que je m’en aperçoive… Après tout c’est moi qui veux être ami avec toi, faut bien que j’accepte ton caractère. »

Le natté continua gentiment :

« Dis, tu veux bien te retourner ? J’aimerai bien comprendre pourquoi tu as ce problème avec Trowa… Et là je t’aide pas à résoudre quelque chose, on joue avec nos nerfs. »

Heero hocha légèrement la tête avant de bouger pour arriver contre Duo qui s’était rapproché, puis ce dernier le prit par les épaules pour un câlin. Autant les coups pouvaient creuser un gouffre, autant la relation affective qu’il avait créée avec Yuy lui avait sauvé la mise.

01 renifla faiblement avant de s’expliquer.

« Tu ne m’as jamais frappé en public… tu ne déculottes pas systématiquement… Tu donnais sur le coup… »

« C’est vrai » Commença Duo. « Mais j’ai fait partie du public. C’est moi qui aie proposé de te mettre fesses à l’air, puis j’ai invité Relena. »

« Trowa a tout calculé, avec ou sans toi il l’aurait fait. Il prévoyait tout : quand, où et devant qui il me punirait… Il n’a pas besoin d’être très en colère pour prendre la cravache ou autre chose… Avec lui j’étais toujours parti pour cinq à dix minutes pour chaque fuite ou tentative personnelle… Tes fessées me paraissaient plus justes parce qu’elles étaient proportionnelles, tu t’es déjà contenté de deux à trois claques… Et tu restais quand même gentil avec moi. » Conclut-il un peu gêné par cet aveu.

« Ça te faisait tant de bien que ça que je m’occupe de toi ? » Interrompit Maxwell.

« C’est vrai que je ne déteste pas ça, mais tu m’as trop infantilisé… »

« Ok… Donc c’est la fessée devant le visiophone qui t’a tant contrarié ? »

« Tu ne m’as jamais exhibé en public… »

« Tu as raison. Mais ce que tu oublies c’est que je t’ai menacé de le faire et que j’ai contribué à ta fessée publique. »

Heero renifla de nouveau.

« En attendant, toi tu ne l’as pas fait et tu m’as parlé, tu as essayé de comprendre »

« Oui. » Confirma Duo en grimaçant légèrement, il ne pouvait pas nier ce que lui racontait Yuy, c’était vrai après tout.

« Je la recevais tout de suite avec toi… Trowa me l’a donnée en deux fois… au bout d’un quart d’heure le temps qu’on revienne des bois et une deuxième dose le lendemain matin… » Expliqua-t-il à voix basse, la tête appuyée sur le  ventre de 02.

« Tu penses qu’il aurait dû te la donner dans les bois ? »

« C’était plus logique… » Admit Heero en baissant le regard.

«  Et tu aurais préféré ? »

« Peut-être… »

« C’est vrai que ça ne t’est jamais arrivé alors on ne sait pas forcément les conséquences que ça a… »

« Hn… » Soupira Yuy, pensif.

« Je sais que moi je n’aurais pas apprécié… Dehors… Il faisait peut être pas bien chaud, et en plus n’importe qui aurait pu y assister. » Il grimaça de nouveau. « Puis blessé comme tu  l’es c’aurait pas été génial de te maintenir par les côtes ou de te pencher en avant… »

Après un léger silence et un soupir le brun reprit.

« Tu penses vraiment qu’il a eu cette réflexion ? »

« Ah ça j’en sais rien ! Je ne suis pas lui… Je te dis juste ce à quoi je pense. »

« Ne me manipule pas comme ça… Je sais bien que tu essayes de m’influencer. »

« Bah non ! Je vais pas t’expliquer tout ou te donner des certitudes. Si tu veux la vérité faudra lui demander à lui. »

« Alors c’était ça… Tu veux que je lui parle ? »

« Je ne veux rien ‘ro, c’est à toi de voir si tu parles à Trowa, moi ou n’importe qui. Après je ne suis pas Trowa, donc je peux pas le défendre ou le blâmer. »

« Hnf. »

« Tu penses que je devrais prendre parti ? » Demanda-t-il en déplaçant sa main dans le dos de Heero.

Yuy haussa les épaules.

« Je pense que celle du lendemain matin n’était pas justifiée. »

« Qu’est ce que tu avais fait ? » Interrogea Duo en retenant un soupir. 

« Rien. »

Le natté fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça « rien » ? Rien d’important ? »

« Rien du tout. Il m’a dit que c’était pour la fuite de la veille. »

« En effet c’était peut être beaucoup alors… »

« Peut-être ? »

« Je n’étais pas là. Il avait sûrement une bonne raison pour le faire. Il donne pas du tout l’image d’un garçon sadique. A part lors des fessées il ne t’a jamais fait de mal ? »


	11. Chapter 11

« Se faire mettre un suppositoire ce n’est pas agréable… »

Maxwell leva furtivement les yeux au ciel.

« Ce n’est pas ce que j’appelle faire du mal ça… »

« Ce n’est pas toi qui les reçois. »

« Ça c’est vrai, mais si tu as eu mal c’est sûrement parce que tu gigotais ou ne te laissais pas faire. Ça ne fait pas mal sinon. »

« Si tu les avais eus dans la même position que moi tu ne l’aurais pas non plus accepté. »

« Et c’était quoi comme position ? Il te faisait faire le grand écart peut être que tu trouves que ce soit si inconfortable ? » Lâcha Duo légèrement agacé ce coup-ci.

« Sur le dos jambes relevées. C’était carrément obscène ! »

Maxwell leva les yeux au ciel.

«  C’est tout ? Juste parce qu’il t’a vu l’entrejambe en plus des fesses ? »

« ‘C’est tout’ ? » Répéta Yuy les yeux écarquillés.

« ‘Ro, le peu que j’ai eu étant gosse c’était comme ça. Et t’as pas pensé que c’est plus facile de le mettre comme ça quand tu as une personne dans le coma plutôt que de la retourner ? Tu n’as pas pensé que c’était mieux pour tes côtes vu que tu n’as que des bleus sur le bas du corps ? »

« C’est obscène. » Soutint Heero qui ne voulait pas en démordre.

« Heero, il t’a mis un suppo, il t’a pas reluquer l’entrejambe pendant dix minutes que je sache. »

« Il m’a foutu une claque ! »

« Si tu te débattais y a pas de quoi s’étonner ça devait être tentant surtout qu’il a dû avoir la paix après ! »

Heero vexé se retourna et regarda la chaise de l’autre côté du lit.

« De toute façon tu prendras toujours son parti… J’aurais dû savoir que tu te ficherais de moi »

« Le prends pas comme ça… Je cherche pas à te blesser, mais merde, réfléchis deux secondes, t’es un peu ridicule là à faire toute une histoire pour un putain de suppositoire. Ça ne t’a pas plu ok, c’est normal. Mais y a pas de quoi faire sa mijaurée… »

« Ce n’est pas drôle de se retrouver fesses à l’air à chaque réveil et de se prendre systématiquement une fessée… » Murmura le brun en resserrant le drap dans sa main.

Duo clignota des yeux quelques secondes avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

« C’est pour ça que tu avais tellement envie de partir ? »

« Je sais. C’est sans doute encore une gaminerie. Je n’ai pas besoin de te l’entendre dire… »

« ‘Ro, je suis pas là pour te déprécier… Et là je crois que j’ai compris pourquoi ça va pas entre toi et Tro’ » Dit-il en se relevant, non sans avoir embrassé la tempe de Yuy et remis une mèche de cheveux en place.

Aussitôt, Heero porta sa main à sa tempe et laissa ses doigts appuyés quelques secondes avant de laisser retomber son bras.

« Bon on va te nourrir ! » Lança joyeusement Duo en rallumant le gaz pour faire réchauffer ses haricots.

« Je n’ai pas faim Duo… »

« Bah t’as bien un peu de place pour une tranche de jambon ! Puis au pire tu feras travailler ton bras blessé en la coupant en morceaux. »

01 qui de toute façon ne pouvait pas faire grand chose d’autre, se redressa pour s’asseoir à moitié dans son lit.

« Tu préfères rester là ou venir à table pour couper ? »

« Je suis bien là… » Marmonna Yuy en regardant la gamelle qui réchauffait.

« Ok »

Les haricots réchauffaient depuis quelques minutes quand Trowa pénétra dans la roulotte et ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant Heero éveillé. Il avait l’air d’aller bien.

« Duo, Heero. »

« Hn… »

« Salut Tro’ ! Ta journée est déjà terminée ? » S’enquit 02 en jetant un bref coup d'œil au méché.

« Non. Quelques membres de la troupe vont aller en ville faire des achats. On m’a demandé si tu désirais quelque chose pour Heero. »

« Tiens, c’est une bonne idée ça ! » Déclara Maxwell en se retournant. « Alors… il reste deux suppos dans la boite entamée, on en a une d’avance ? »

« Non. » Répondit Trowa en se saisissant d’un papier pour ceux qui iraient en ville. Les noms de médocs, ce n’est pas ce qu’il y a de plus évident à retenir.

« Bah qu’ils en prennent deux ou trois boites s’ils en contiennent bien douze… »

Heero qui n’appréciait guère ce genre de conversation intervint.

« Pourquoi encore des suppositoires ? »

Duo cligna des paupières avant de regarder Yuy.

« Ils fonctionnent. Y a pas de raison de changer. »

« Des comprimés seraient tout aussi efficaces. »

« Excuse-moi mais j’en doute… L’absorption est plus rapide par là et c’est mieux pour ton estomac. »

« Je sais avaler. »

« Et moi j’ai pas envie que tu te bousilles l’estomac. Déjà que tu ne manges pas, c’est pas pour te l’irriter. »

« Mais tu n’en as rien à faire que j’aie le cul irrité par contre… »

« C’est le cas ? » S’enquit l’air plus concerné.

« Hn. »

« Ok. Trowa, tu peux ajouter de la pommade pour ça s’il te plait ? » Conclut Maxwell en souriant au jeune homme.

« Tu n’as pas compris. J’aimerai un traitement oral. »

« Manges régulièrement et normalement et on t’en prendra la prochaine fois. »

« Je mangerai. »

« Comme je viens de le dire ? »

« Oui, prends-en _là_. »

« C’est bien, mais c’est non. J’ai pas envie que tu revomisses ou que ça passe pas, donc c’est suppositoire. »

« Tu veux que je mange et tu me parles de vomi… » Râla le brun l’air dégoûté

Duo sourit malicieusement.

« C’est bien si tu as la nausée, ça veut dire que ton estomac ne dort plus au moins. »

Yuy secoua la tête.

« Et en injections ? »

« On ne peut pas avoir sans ordonnance d’un médecin ‘ro. »

« Une gélule ça n’abîme pas l’estomac… »

« Et si ça ne passe pas ? On te soignera comment Yuy ? »

« Cela passera. »

Duo roula des yeux.

« Donc, deux boites de suppos, de la pommade anale et des bandages propres, Trowa. » Sourit le natté.

« Pourquoi ? » S’enquit Heero en serrant les dents.

« Parce que je l’ai décidé. » Dit Duo avec désinvolture.

« Et depuis quand tu décides ? » S’offusqua le brun en le foudroyant du regard.

« Depuis que Trowa me demande à moi et pas à toi ! Tu peux y aller, c’est tout pour moi. » Conclut-il à l’égard de Barton.

Bien que l’échange animé l’ait intéressé au plus haut point et qu’il aurait bien aimé en connaître la conclusion, le méché s’effaça : ils devaient travailler et ses compagnons partir, la ville se trouvant à vingt kilomètres de là.

Heero serra les poings et attendit que Trowa s’éloigne pour exploser.

« Je te dis que je déteste ça et toi tu en achètes pour huit jours ! »

« Du calme. D’ici ce soir on aura de la pommade si ça te faisait mal quand on le mettait ça ira mieux. »

« C’est désagréable… »

« C’est un médicament, il n’est pas fait pour être agréable à prendre mais pour te rendre la vie plus agréable. »

« C’est inconfortable. »

Duo soupira.

« Tu le mets bien au moins ? »

« Tu me prends pour un imbécile… » Accusa Heero, le regard se voilant légèrement.

« Mais non, je te prends pour quelqu’un qui a pas du tout l’habitude des suppos et qui peut ne pas savoir comment faire. »

« Hnf… »

« Écoute, dès qu’on a la pommade, je te le mets moi que tu vois comment je fais exactement. Et si tu n’y arrives pas bien ou si tu préfères, je te le mettrai aussi longtemps que tu le voudras pourvu qu’au final il soit à sa place et que tu ne râles pas, moi ça m’est égal. »

o~o o~o o~o

L’après-midi était passée relativement rapidement. Yuy avait avalé du solide même si ce n’était pas en quantités abyssales et s’en était suivi la toilette quotidienne et les soins du jeune homme. Sa blessure au bras n’était toujours pas en voie de guérison totale, mais au moins les côtes devenaient de moins en moins douloureuses au fur et à mesure du repos et des soins.

01 et 02 avaient encore échangé quelques mots à propos de la fessée publique de Heero, explicatifs notamment, mais rien de fondamental.

En début de soirée Trowa rentra définitivement dans la roulotte, deux sacs en papier à la main. Saluant les garçons, tous deux éveillés, il tendit un des sacs à Maxwell.

« C’est ce que tu as demandé, deux boites de suppositoires, de la pommade, des bandes et ils se sont permis de prendre du sérum physiologique et de la gaze. »

« Ils ont bien fait, merci. »

Heero, légèrement hésitant, avala difficilement sa salive avant de prendre la parole. Il avait bien réfléchi pendant l’après-midi et Duo avait raison : ils devaient se parler avec Trowa. Pas qu’il désire une relation de profonde amitié, mais s’ils étaient amenés dans le futur à travailler ensemble ce serait toujours mieux s’ils s’entendaient.

« Trowa. » Lança-t-il du ton le plus confiant qu’il put tout en faisant un signe de tête comme quoi il aimerait que Barton se rapproche.

Duo voyant la tentative leva discrètement les yeux au ciel. Et zut ! Il n’aurait pas pu choisir une autre heure ? Le repas serait bientôt prêt à présent, pas évident de s’absenter assez longtemps…

Maxwell prit néanmoins ses cliques et ses claques et, prétextant une envie pressante, sortit. Ça ne pourrait faire que du bien aux deux pilotes de mettre certaines choses au clair. Malgré son travail le méché était bien plus détendu que lors de son arrivée, et Yuy était à présent tout à fait apte à tenir un bout de conversation civilisée au vu de l’assurance qu’il avait récupérée.

Le natté fit ce qu’il avait à faire puis retourna s’appuyer sur une paroi de la roulotte, il comptait leur laisser dix minutes mais pas plus. Vu qu’aucun des deux n’était bavard ils avaient franchement intérêt à faire vite !

D’un autre côté Duo savait pertinemment que tous deux avaient aussi tendance à aller droit au but donc les informations à échanger le seraient très rapidement une fois qu’ils auraient ouvert la bouche. Prenant la peine de compter jusqu’à trois cents pour passer le temps restant, il fit ensuite le tour et pénétra dans la roulotte. Il eut la satisfaction de voir Trowa surveiller le repas et Heero à sa place dans le lit : ils avaient terminé.

Même s’il avait très envie de savoir de quoi ils avaient parlé il se retint de demander et prit sur lui, il poserait la question à Heero le lendemain matin.

o~o o~o o~o

Les trois pilotes avaient mangé rapidement, puis avaient regardé la télévision compte tenu que Heero ne dormait pas. Une fois le programme fini, peu avant 23h, Duo se dit qu’il était grand temps de passer aux médicaments, autant le faire avant de se coucher plutôt qu’en pleine nuit.

« ‘Ro, tu te mets à quatre pattes s’il te plait ? » Demanda-t-il gentiment tout en allant chercher sa boite de suppositoires entamée et le tube de pommade.

« Pourquoi faire ? »

« Te soigner, allez fais pas d’histoires il est tard… »

Trowa regarda l’heure furtivement, il n’était pas si tard que cela mais il est vrai qu’à l’heure à laquelle tous étaient réveillés il valait mieux ne pas veiller à plus de minuit. Sans tenir compte de Barton les deux garçons poursuivirent leur conversation.

« …Je n’ai plus mal. » Tenta Yuy, mentant délibérément.

« Nulle part ? » S’enquit Duo l’air largement dubitatif.

« Nulle part, je peux m’en passer. »

« Vraiment… ? » Souffla le natté en se rapprochant du jeune homme et subrepticement, lui décocha une légère claque sur l’épaule gauche.

Heero porta instantanément sa main à son bras et fit une grimace très significative accompagnée d’un gémissement puis lança un regard furieux à Maxwell.

« Ça ne va pas ?! »

« Voilà, maintenant tu as mal… Mets-toi à quatre pattes. » Répéta-t-il sans plaisanter cette fois-ci.

« Et pourquoi cette pose là ? »

« C’est ça ou celle que tu n’aimes pas sur le dos. Si tu préfères dis-le, mais choisis et vite ! »

Barton n’entendit pas la réponse du brun, étant à l’autre bout de la roulotte, mais il perçut très clairement celle de Duo…

« Mais il s’en fout de ton cul, il ferme les rideaux ! »

Comme il n’y avait pas beaucoup de personnes auxquelles le « il » pouvait s’appliquer le méché ne put retenir un léger sourire. Comme ça 01 était vraiment pudique comme le pensait Duo. Par sympathie il prit le parti de sortir.

« Je vais refaire un tour du côté des animaux, ils étaient agités aujourd’hui le temps est lourd. » Annonça-t-il en partant d’un pas vif vers les cages.

Au bout de quelques instants de silence l’échange verbal de 01 et 02 reprit.

« Il a eu la gentillesse de partir alors maintenant tu te mets à quatre pattes, fesses à l’air. Il va pas dormir dehors à cause de tes caprices. »

« Tu te rends compte d’à quel point ce que tu me demandes est gênant. »

« J’avoue, non je ne comprends pas. Ton cul je le connais, Trowa aussi. Tu peux être gêné au départ mais là ça me dépasse. »

« … »

« Allez, mets-toi en position. Tu sais bien que je céderai pas. »

Yuy détourna le regard. 

« C’est pas la peine de faire tout ça si c’est parce que t’as pas d’irritation. Je le verrai bien à un moment ou à un autre. »

Le châtain fut rapidement foudroyé du regard.

« Je _suis_ irrité. » Gronda-t-il blessé que Duo ne l’ait pas cru. Ce n’est pas parce qu’il avait menti pour la douleur juste avant qu’il avait toujours menti pour tout.

« Eh bah c’est bien ! Tu viens de t’épargner une bonne fessée. »

Au vu de la déclaration Heero ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Je croyais que ce n’était plus à l’ordre du jour… » Râla-t-il peu heureux de la nouvelle.

« T’en auras aussi longtemps que tu sauras les mériter, et jouer avec ta santé en nous mentant ça fait partie des bonnes raisons de te punir. »

01 soupira.

« Tu te déculottes et tu te tournes ? » Questionna encore Duo, mais plus gentiment. Caser le mot « fessée » dans la conversation était selon lui un argument convaincant.

« Hn. »

Une fois Yuy en position et en tenue adéquate, le natté déboucha son tube de pommade et entreprit d’en mettre assez rapidement, la position n’étant pas vraiment confortable pour Heero, mais Duo le fit en restant délicat.

Ce genre de zone était sensible et il avait pu remarquer quelques légères rougeurs preuve que le brun n’avait pas menti. Cela devait déjà assez lui déplaire sans qu’il ne lui refasse mal par dessus.

Le doux massage se poursuivit une petite trentaine de secondes avant que Duo ne déballe un suppositoire, remette un petit peu de crème sur l’intimité du brun avant de lui insérer profondément le médicament par le bout plat. Comme ça, 01 n’aurait aucune raison d’être gêné. Souriant légèrement il donna une petite tape sur une des cuisses.

« C’est bon, c’est fini tu peux te rhabiller et te recoucher. » Déclara-t-il en partant se laver les mains.

Cette fois le jeune homme s’empressa d’obéir avec néanmoins un léger temps de retard. Retenant un rougissement, il remonta son spandex avant de se remettre sur le dos. Ça allait, Duo n’avait pas trop tardé.

Enfin, ça allait… C’est ce dont il essayait de se convaincre… Pour une fois qu’on prenait réellement garde à ne pas le blesser, on pouvait dire qu’il avait bien apprécié. Si ça n’avait été que l’attention. Mais le contact avait aussi était agréable…

Duo revint s’asseoir sur le lit, il fallait qu’ils parlent un peu. S’appuyant contre la tête de lit, il invita de la main Heero à venir s’appuyer sur lui, la tête sur ses cuisses.

« Je ne t’ai pas fait mal ? » S’enquit-il gentiment en commençant à caresser avec douceur les cheveux bruns bien emmêlés au bout d’un mois sans avoir été coiffés.

Un signe de tête négatif lui répondit.

« La pommade fait du bien ? » Demanda le natté tranquillement en faisant glisser sa main sur la nuque.

« C’est surtout bizarre… »

« Bizarre ? »

« D’en avoir là. »

« Ouais, ça c’est sûr… C’est pas habituel… »

« Hn. »

« Tu ne feras plus d’histoires pour te soigner ? » Renchérit le châtain après un léger silence.

Yuy soupira. Pourquoi donc Maxwell ressentait-il à ce point ce besoin de l’infantiliser ? 

« Je ne suis pas un enfant. » Dit calmement le jeune homme.

« Tu as fait un caprice d’enfant ‘ro… »

« …parce que tu m’as accordé autant d’intimité qu’à un enfant. »

Duo se mordit la lèvre.

« Je suis désolé. Je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois… »

« Hn. »

Discuter n’étant plus vraiment nécessaire, le natté continua ses caresses en silence quand Trowa rentra quelques courtes minutes plus tard. Devant le tableau qui se présenta à lui, il grimaça intérieurement se contentant d’un haussement de sourcils apparent.

« Pourquoi ne couchez-vous pas ensemble ? » Demanda-t-il brusquement mais sans agressivité, ne sachant pas lui-même pourquoi il prenait la mouche.

« Hein ! » S’étonna à juste titre Duo en rougissant un peu.

Yuy légèrement agacé par la remarque leva les yeux au ciel avant de se sortir des bras de 02 et de se tourner de l’autre côté. Il en posait des questions cons lui ? Non ? Alors pourquoi Barton en posait ?

Trowa rattrapa habilement le tir et fit comme si de rien n’était.

« Plutôt que de dormir par terre tu pourrais profiter du lit toi aussi si être proches ne vous dérange pas. »

Maxwell soupira de soulagement silencieusement. N’était-il donc qu’un pervers pour penser à  ça ? Non, son passé et le double sens de la question devaient jouer… Du moins il l’espérait, il ne pensait pas du tout à faire ça. Surtout ici. Surtout maintenant. Surtout avec Heero Yuy.

« En admettant que ‘ro ait envie de me voir dans son lit vaudrait quand même mieux pas… »

Devant l’air passablement perplexe de Trowa, il compléta.

« Bah oui, je lui ferai mal… » Dit-il en se retenant de froncer du nez. Toute personne qui les entendait parler penserait instantanément qu’ils parlaient de cul !

« Tu lui faisais mal là ? »

« Non, mais là je bougeais pas. La nuit, je bouge. »

Après un très court silence gêné pour les trois partis, Maxwell changea radicalement de sujet.

« Tu aurais du shampoing…? »

La discussion fut peu à peu stoppée et chacun finit par se coucher et dormir. Ce fut au grand regret de Yuy qui avait assez peu apprécié la question de Trowa. Si ça avait été un autre il aurait cru qu’il se foutait d’eux et non pas qu’il parlait en terme matériel.

Mais le pire restait la réponse de Duo qui lui déplaisait beaucoup pour une raison qu’il n’arrivait pas à formuler clairement. Il lui ferait mal ? Qu’en savait-il ? Et quand il lui tapait dessus il ne lui faisait pas mal peut-être ?

Et si lui avait eu envie de passer la nuit avec Maxwell il se serait pris un grand non. Et 02 qui disait que s’il demandait il aurait. Non, au final il en savait pas pourquoi il était si agacé par les deux garçons. C’était d’autant plus stupide qu’il n’avait pas envie de dormir à côté du natté, n’est-ce pas ?


	12. Chapter 12

Le lendemain matin, Heero se réveilla plus tard qu’habituellement, il était bien 7h passées. Duo lui laissa quelques minutes pour s’éveiller totalement avant de venir s’asseoir sur le lit, déjà prêt. Une fois qu’il eut l’attention de Yuy encore un peu somnolant il lui parla.

« Ça va ? Bien dormi ? » S’enquit-il gentiment en lui passant machinalement une main sur le front.

« Hn » Soupira le brun un peu déçu, il aurait bien aimé continuer à dormir un peu pour le coup…

Maxwell tout de suite un peu soucieux au vu d’une réponse vague repassa brièvement la main sur la tempe du jeune homme. Puis il se leva prendre pommade, suppositoire et thermomètre. Il tacherait d’expliquer le programme de la journée à Heero pour lui changer les idées.

Yuy un peu mieux réveillé fut légèrement agacé à la vue de tout ceci. Se faire tripoter au réveil ne le tentait guère mais avait-il réellement le choix ?

Duo commença par mettre un peu de pommade sur l’embout de l’engin et le passa à Heero.

« Tu le mets s’il te plait ? Tu me sembles un peu chaud, tu vas prendre tes médocs de suite… » Expliqua-t-il en déposant une caresse sur la joue.

Bien que peu enthousiaste Yuy obéit. Depuis le temps il avait compris qu’il ne servait à rien de discuter avec Duo, surtout quand celui-ci s’inquiétait pour un bobo quelconque…

Quand le thermomètre sonna, Maxwell vit avec horreur qu’il affichait 38,1°C. Essayant  de dédramatiser la chose, il entreprit d’interroger le brun.

« T’es un peu chaud, tu te sens bien ? Tu as mal quelque part ? »

« Au dos… » Se contenta de répondre Heero en s’étirant un peu, apparemment c’était foutu pour dormir.

« Au dos ? » Répéta le natté tout hébété.

« Mauvaise position… On pourrait ouvrir une fenêtre ? On crève de chaud… » Soupira-t-il en se redressant passablement.

« Heu ? »

Obéissant à son tour il alla à la fenêtre, et ouvrit de grands yeux quand en se retournant il vit 01 se tourner sur le ventre avant de se mettre dans la même position que la veille au soir.

« Qu’est ce que tu fais ? » Lâcha-t-il ne comprenant plus rien.

« Si tu as amené tout ce bazar ce n’est pas pour décorer. Dépêche-toi… » Marmonna Heero en essayant de trouver un angle plus ou moins confortable pour son dos.

Se souvenant que Yuy lui avait dit souffrir du dos, Duo se dit qu’il serait pertinent de soigner d’abord, puis de se questionner sur l’attitude étrangement arrangeante de son camarade par après.

Rapidement la pommade fut mise et le suppositoire inséré permettant ainsi au brun de reprendre sa position initiale avec un soupir de soulagement. 02 se lava les mains puis alla de nouveau voir son blessé favori, pas comme s’il en avait plusieurs…

« Ça ira ? T’as l’air crevé… »

« Mal dormi… »

« Tu sais pourquoi ? »

« …Faut croire qu’il me manquait quelque chose… » Râla Heero en essayant de se mettre sur le côté.

« Pardon ? » S’enquit Duo ne comprenant toujours pas bien ce qu’il se passait. En tout cas, fatigué ou pas le brun avait du répondant aujourd’hui !

Heero ne répondit rien en ce rendant compte de ce qu’il avait sous-entendu. Il faudrait vraiment qu’il mette sa rancune imaginaire de côté, Maxwell n’avait même pas franchement dit qu’il accepterait de dormir avec lui ou pas, juste qu’il pensait cela risqué…

Le natté se disant que finalement savoir ce qu’il prenait à Yuy n’était pas si important que ça, entreprit de lui résumer le programme du jour.

« Tu peux continuer à dormir si tu veux, mais avant passe-moi ton short, je vais le laver… »

« Encore ? »

« Tu portes que ça, t’inquiète pas vu la chaleur qu’il fait tu l’auras cette après-midi au plus tard… Si tu veux te lever tu dis, je te passerai un truc à moi, à moins que tu ne veuilles te balader à poil… » Taquina Duo avec un sourire espiègle.

« Hnf ! » Fit-il en retirant le vêtement en question.

« Je sais. Tu veux manger ? Profite, on a tout notre temps là, ce soir moins Trowa m’a dit qu’il invitait sa partenaire de scène à manger, enfin… C’est elle qui apporte le repas, mais elle sera là quoi, faut que tu fasses bonne figure… »

Regardant la grimace de Heero il se reprit. 

« Non, tout compte fait, fais la tête que tu veux, du moment que tu ne commences pas à nous accuser de te maltraiter ou je ne sais quoi ça ira très bien. Le reste t’assume… »

Comme la grimace ne disparaissait  pas Duo fronça les sourcils. Quoi encore ? Il venait de retirer sa recommandation comme les parents en font à leurs enfants quand ils sont invités, là !

« C’est par rapport à elle ? Elle te déplait cette fille ? »

« … »

« Trowa m’a dit qu’elle te surveillait un peu au tout début, quand lui était obligé de s’occuper des animaux. …Comment tu peux en vouloir à une fille qui cuisine aussi bien ? »

« Elle sait faire autre chose de ses mains. » Râla Yuy.

« Elle tricote ? »

« C’est elle qui a donné l’idée à Trowa… » Avoua-t-il à mi-voix mais toujours d’un ton rancunier.

« Mais Trowa ne tricote pas… »

Duo se donna une tape sur le front.

« Tu parles de tes fesses ! »

« Cries plus fort… » Siffla Heero entre ses dents

« Tout le monde s’en fout de ce que je raconte, ils fichent pas leur nez partout les gens d’ici. »

Devant le froncement de sourcils étonné Duo reprit.

« Bah oui, de toute façon s’ils sont du genre à jaser ça jase depuis longtemps. Entre ta présence ici, les engueulades, les bruits de coups, la liste de médocs… »

Au fur et à mesure que Maxwell débitait sa liste, Heero lui perdait en couleur.

« Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu veux quelque chose ? » Proposa de suite le natté qui n’avait pas fait le rapport entre sa liste et la pâleur subite.

Heero blêmit encore un peu plus.

« Tu veux dire que toute la troupe est au courant de ce qu’on fait ? »

« Yuy, ils s’en foutent… »

« Ils savent exactement ce que vous me faites ? »

« Oh ! Calme-toi. On fait rien de mal. Qu’est-ce que tu veux qu’ils en aient à foutre de la forme de tes médocs ? »

Le voyant s’enfoncer de plus en plus s’enfoncer dans les draps Duo perdit patience.

« Quoi à la fin ? » Demanda-t-il en gardant néanmoins un ton calme pour ne pas brusquer le jeune homme.

« Tous savent pour les fessées… » Lâcha-t-il d’un ton découragé.

« Pas forcément. Et en admettant que certains sachent, ça fait quoi ? »

« Parce que tu trouves ça normal ? » S’étonna Heero. Décidément, il allait réellement finir par croire qu’il vivait chez les fous.

« C’est pas non plus extraordinaire. Du moins je trouve ça plus normal qu’un gars qui se remet une jambe cassée en place tout seul… »

« Tu trouves ça normal à notre âge de se retrouver dans cet état, dans cette position pour se faire frapper à cet endroit là par quelqu’un de notre âge ? »

« Dis comme ça… »

« Hn. »

« Tu as peur du regard des autres ? » S’enquit gentiment Duo en s’asseyant de nouveau sur le lit, laissant tomber le spandex au sol. Pour l’instant il devait s’occuper de son propriétaire.

« Hnf… » Admit passablement Heero en faisant un peu la moue. Signifier qu’il avait peur ou appréhendait quelque chose l’avait toujours déstabilisé…

« Tu sais, les gens du voyage ils ont rien à voir avec nous. Ils s’en foutent de ce que font les autres, ce qui les préoccupe ce sont leurs affaires à eux. Et puis à être sur les routes depuis longtemps ils ont vu tellement de trucs bizarres qu’à la fin plus rien ne les étonne. »

Devant la non-réaction de Yuy il poursuivit.

« Ce qu’ils savent c’est que Trowa a ramené un blessé qui nécessite des soins et une présence.  Donc que je suis là pour libérer Trowa et enlever du travail à sa partenaire. C’est tout bénef’, eux récupèrent deux de leurs membres. Puis tu as entendu Trowa, ils ont tellement de travail en ce moment qu’ils ont autre chose à faire que de s’occuper de la vie de Pierre, Paul, Jacques. »

Heero grimaça légèrement avant de prendre la parole, un peu rassuré.

« Mais pour les médicaments… »

« C’était déjà à eux ceux qu’on t’a mis au départ. Et quoi ? Un suppositoire c’est juste un médicament qu’on met dans le cul au lieu de prendre un truc par la bouche. Pas de quoi en faire un pataquès. »

Ne voyant finalement pas Heero plus rassuré, il tendit la main vers la mâchoire du brun et lui caressa doucement la joue.

« Ça va pas toi… Qu’est ce qui te tracasse ? » Interrogea-t-il d’un ton concerné.

« Tu vas te moquer de moi… » Murmura Yuy en resserrant le drap contre lui.

« Je me suis déjà moqué de toi ? » Demanda Maxwell en caressant la pommette, lui faisant ainsi cligner des yeux.

« Je suis désolé… » Marmonna-t-il en baissant le regard.

Devant les paroles auxquelles il ne s’attendait pas du tout Duo ouvrit de grands yeux.

« De quoi ? » Interrogea-t-il tombant des nues.

« Du comportement que j’ai eu avec toi… Tu dis qu’on ne fait rien de mal, moi si pour mériter des fessées… » Avoua difficilement Heero en se terrant un peu plus sous le drap.

« ‘Ro ! Je voulais dire qu’on ne mène pas d’activités terroristes… J’ai jamais voulu te culpabiliser, c’est la dernière chose dont tu as besoin… Alors arrête de penser à ça, on fait tous des conneries, si tu continues c’est moi que tu vas finir par culpabiliser… »

Le natté touché par son état lui glissa une main dans le dos dans un début de câlin.

« Tu ne peux pas ne plus m’en vouloir… »

« Bah si… Écoute, ça sert à rien de punir, surtout par une fessée, si c’est pour continuer à être rancunier après. L’ardoise est effacée depuis longtemps… »

« Ce n’est pas normal. » Opposa faiblement Heero.

Serrant brièvement mais fermement l’épaule valide, Duo reprit la parole.

« Bien sûr que si c’est normal, ce serait injuste de ne pas te pardonner avec tout ce que tu as changé depuis ta dernière fessée. Quand je vois que tu acceptes les traitements, que tu me parles, qu’au final on arrive vraiment à discuter… Tu vas beaucoup mieux et ça c’est la plus belle des victoires pour moi. »

Duo soupira avant de lui saisir le menton pour l’embrasser sur la joue avec attention, manquerait plus qu’il ripe sur les lèvres… Pas que ça le dérangerait fondamentalement, mais là ce n’était vraiment pas le moment…

« J’aurais jamais pensé que tu reprendrais si bien en si peu de temps… Et même si tout n’est pas dû à moi, je sais que ce que j’ai fait t’a fait du bien. Les plus beaux des mercis  ce sont ceux qui se disent avec des gestes. Je sais bien que tu ne me le diras jamais à voix haute, et c’est pas plus mal, parce que ta façon de me le faire comprendre est plus vraie et plus profonde… »

Voyant qu’il avait les larmes aux yeux, Maxwell s’arrêta. C’est vrai qu’il était plus à fleur de peau ces temps-ci. Lui frottant un peu le dos, il attendit quelques secondes avant de continuer.

« Pour en revenir aux fessées, même si c’est pas uniquement grâce à elles qu’on en est arrivé là, je pense quand même qu’elles ont été bénéfiques. Faut pas regarder la faute, faut regarder si ça été utile ou pas. Tu ne fais plus d’histoires pour les médicaments et tu es agréable avec moi. Vois le positif, on est pas mieux là qu’il y a quelques jours ? »

Il soupira.

« Au risque de me faire détester, saches quand même que c’est pas exclu que tu en reçoives une de nouveau. Si tu négliges ta santé ça tombera. Ça veut pas dire que je pense que tu sois un gosse, ni que tu ne comprends pas les mots, mais tu te négliges et cette habitude elle passe pas toute seule… »

Se mordant un peu les lèvres il prit le parti de continuer. Après tout Heero avait bien le droit de savoir pourquoi il risquait de se voir administrer une fessée.

« J’ai perdu des tas de gens à cause des maladies, et ça c’était parce qu’on n’avait pas de médicaments… Alors… Alors je ne supporte pas qu’on joue avec ça. Ça me stresse à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer. Quoique si, au vu de la fessée que je t’ai donné tu as bien senti à quel point ça peut me perturber… »

Comme Heero semblait aller un peu mieux malgré son froncement de sourcil à l’annonce de la possible sanction, Maxwell changea de sujet.

« Ça te dirai que je te lave la tête tout à l’heure ? »

« Tu veux dire que je sens mauvais c’est ça ? » Demanda Heero en soupirant légèrement.

« Non, je dis que tes cheveux auraient besoin d’être entretenus et que si ça te fait plaisir je veux bien te les laver. »

« Pourquoi tout à l’heure ? »

« Je vais pas te tremper la tête alors que tu as un peu de fièvre, et j’aimerai jeter un œil aux infos… Puis tu es fatigué, si tu veux paresser un peu au lit tu pourras. »


	13. Chapter 13

La matinée passa relativement rapidement, leur conversation en ayant rempli une bonne partie. Un déjeuner léger, la télévision et une sieste pour Yuy avait meublé le reste.

Pour le repas du midi, Duo avait prêté à Heero un pantalon droit, de couleur foncée et une chemise ample qui à la base étaient à Trowa. Bien sûr, Maxwell aurait pu prêter quelques-unes de ses affaires seulement la quasi totalité avaient été lavée en même temps que les fringues du brun et par expérience il savait qu’il valait mieux garder un change au cas où.

Trowa n’avait fait aucune opposition. Au contraire, cela lui plaisait de voir Yuy porter de ses vêtements à lui, et comme de toute façon il était partisan de ces pantalons blancs et de ces pulls bleu colvert…

Comme d’habitude, il repartit assez tôt dans l’après-midi. Une fois le peu de vaisselle lavée,  le brun n’avait rien mangé, les deux garçons entreprirent de s’occuper de Heero.

Enfin, entreprirent, à présent le brun faisait la quasi-totalité du travail seul, restait le bras droit et une partie du dos qu’il n’arrivait pas à atteindre.

Le pansement du brun avait été entièrement refait et la blessure réellement désinfectée pour parer à toute éventualité. Par ailleurs, le bandage serré au niveau des côtes avait été retiré. En effet au bout d’un mois entier celles-ci simplement fêlées par la prise du HeavyArms en Sibérie était presque totalement rétablies.

La température fut de nouveau prise et n’avait que peu baissé, pas si étonnant au vu de la chaleur extérieure.

De nouveau Duo, proposa à 01 de l’aider à laver ce qui lui servait de chevelure…

« Tu veux pas que je te lave la tête ? Ça te ferait du bien. » Déclara-t-il une fois le pantalon remonté et reboutonné.

« Hn ? »

« Je ne sais pas, tu trouves ça désagréable toi de se faire masser la tête ? »

Voyant Yuy lui lancer un regard indécis, il poursuivit.

« Allez, c’est pas comme si on avait quelque chose à faire… T’as envie de regarder les feux de l’amour ? »

« Nous n’avons que de l’eau froide. »

« Je ferai bien chauffer ton eau, tu l’auras à 38°C. »

Heero fronça les sourcils.

« Tu n’as jamais proposé de faire chauffer l’eau dont je me sers pour me laver… »

« Bah t’as jamais demandé à avoir de l’eau bien chaude. »

« La première fois tu m’as entièrement lavé à l’eau froide ! » Reprocha 01 peu heureux de ce qu’il venait d’apprendre.

« Oh ! Elle était chaude ton eau. N’exagère rien. Si tu l’as trouvé froide c’est à cause de l’air ou parce que tu avais de la fièvre. Mais je ne t’ai jamais lavé à l’eau glacée. »

« Elle était froide. »

« C’est ton cerveau qui l’a trouvé froide, alors tu arrêtes tes accusations de suite. »

« … »

« ‘Ro, y a pas besoin de trois heures pour choisir, dis simplement oui ou non. »

Au vu d’un haussement d’épaule purement indécis, Duo lança mi-amusé mi-sérieux.

« Quoi ? Il te faut une fessée pour t’aider à te décider ? »

« Ça fait quoi si je dis oui ? » Répondit Yuy au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion.

« Hein ?! » S’écria le natté qui pour le coup affichait une certaine ressemblance avec un poisson rouge sorti de l’eau.

« Je n’ai pas envie de dire non, alors que se passe-t-il si je dis oui ? »

Maxwell secoua la tête espérant franchement qu’il s’agissait d’une plaisanterie tordue du brun.

« En théorie, tu te retrouves penché en avant et tu te prends des claques sur les fesses. En pratique… »

« En pratique ? »

« En pratique j’en sais rien, sûrement la même chose… Sérieusement, tu as envie d’une fessée ou tu fais ça pour me faire marcher ?

« Tu ne marches pas tu cours… » Remarqua pensivement Heero sans prendre la peine de réfléchir.

« Donc tu te moques de moi ? » Demanda Duo en essayant de se tempérer un peu.

Au vu du haussement d’épaules je-m’en-foutiste le natté serra la mâchoire avant d’essayer de communiquer une dernière fois.

« A quoi tu joues Heero ?! »

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit son camarade avec un regard neutre, voire même un peu bovin.

Maxwell serra brièvement les poings.

« Tu arrêtes ça, de suite, sinon ça va mal se passer… »

Se sentant peut-être un peu trop en sécurité Heero tourna la tête avant de lâcher platement.

« Sinon quoi ? »

Ni une ni deux, Duo se leva le saisit par le bras avant de se rasseoir et de le pencher sur ses genoux, de façon à avoir ses fesses à portée de main. En voyant que le brun commençait à se débattre pour échapper à la punition il le menaça aussitôt.

« Yuy, tu arrêtes de suite ou c’est la déculottée… » Lâcha-t-il d’un ton sec en le maintenant en place, non cette fois la fessée il en avait besoin.

Comme Heero redevint instantanément immobile, Duo distribua de bonnes claques par dessus le pantalon à toute vitesse.

La fessée fut très brève, mais assez douloureuse. Dès qu’il fut un peu calmé, c’est à dire au bout d’une grosse trentaine de coups bien appliqués sur le bas des fesses, Maxwell redressa le jeune homme et le regardant droit dans les yeux articula :

« Chaque fois que ta tête sera malade, c’est à ton cul que je parlerai. On te pose une question, un tu réponds de façon claire et intelligible, deux tu ne fais pas tourner les gens en bourrique, trois tu ne fais plus jamais aucune fausse accusation qui n’engage que ton petit confort. Pigé ? »

Voyant une main s’approcher pour frotter un fessier douloureux, il administra une nouvelle claque, très forte, sur l’ensemble.

« Et tu ne te frottes pas les fesses. Si t’as mal c’est pour une bonne raison ! »

Heero, les yeux fixés sur le sol, mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour l’empêcher de trembler. Intérieurement il ressentait vraiment une envie de pleurer, même si son corps n’en présentait pas vraiment les signes.

Le matin il était rassuré et complimenté, et l’après-midi il recevait de nouveau la fessée… Le pire c’est qu’il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait agi ainsi… Ça avait été purement instinctif. Peut-être une envie de tester on ne sait quoi, d’essayer…

C’était sûrement ça son problème, il ne réfléchissait pas assez. Cette fois c’était cuit Duo devait vraiment lui en vouloir. Le pire restait la circonstance, c’était la première fois qu’il se retrouvait ainsi sur les genoux de quelqu’un. C’était assez infantilisant. Et en plus ça avait été pour une bonne fessée de la main de Duo.

Ça avait fait mal d’ailleurs, c’était sur les vêtements et il avait mal quand même… pas besoin d’être fesses à l’air pour avoir honte en tout cas. Il existait bien d’autres facteurs. A quinze ans, recevoir autant de fessées en si peu de temps, sans faire exprès en plus, certes c’était vexant mais en plus il y avait vraiment de quoi se poser des questions.

Se sentant de plus en plus coupable et fautif, il fut néanmoins vite coupé par la voix de Maxwell.

« Puisque tu n’es pas capable de choisir, je vais le faire à ta place. Alors tu poses ton cul sur une chaise et quand il y aura la bassine tu pencheras la tête en arrière que je te la mouille. »

Ne le voyant pas bouger, Duo reprit.

« Tes fesses tu les poses de suite. Ne me tente pas, à les avoir sous le nez je pourrai les claquer de nouveau. »

Sans hâte excessive Heero s’assit donc sur la chaise libérée à l’instant par le natté. Oh, non pas pour résister à l’ordre, simplement parce que son état de choc et la douleur de son derrière rendaient l’opération plus longue et difficile.

Duo remplit une casserole d’eau qu’il posa sur le réchaud pour obtenir une eau bien chaude et attendit le temps nécessaire. Une fois l’eau brûlante il la coupa avec de l’eau froide et déposa la bassine derrière la tête de Yuy qui avait toujours le regard baissé fixé sur le plancher.

« Tu penches la tête ? » Demanda-t-il gentiment mais fermement.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux avant d’obéir. Aussitôt fait, Maxwell mouilla la chevelure avec soin, conservant de l’eau pour le rinçage, et alla chercher le shampoing. Il en versa une bonne quantité dans sa main avant de commencer à frotter les longues mèches brunes.

Massant bien au passage les tempes et la base du crâne, il soupira silencieusement en voyant Yuy toujours crispé, yeux fermés. Lui qui avait pensé que ce serait moment de détente commune, c’était raté. Il fallait croire que Heero était un peu perdu avec trop de liberté.

Pas que son comportement ait été exécrable. Non, il l’avait juste fait tourner en bourrique, et la fessée avait été la seule solution trouvée pour que cette attitude cesse. A un moment donné il fallait savoir reconnaître certains signes. La correction d’importance qu’avait reçue le brun quelques jours plus tôt avait été disproportionnée. Autant sanctionner plus tôt et punir moins.

Il continua à masser le cuir chevelu, espérant détendre un peu Yuy, mais rien n’y fit. Il resta avec son expression crispée et coupable placardée sur le visage. Il lui expliquerait de nouveau par après que la fessée ne signifiait pas que c’en était fini de leur relation. Au contraire, elle posait la limite pour éviter des débordements des deux côtés.

Utilisant une partie de l’eau de sa casserole, il décida qu’un deuxième shampoing serait nécessaire. Les cheveux n’avait sûrement pas été lavés la veille de l’autodestruction, et personnellement Duo trouvait que la chevelure était toujours sale même si elle avait meilleure allure.

Une fois ce second lavage effectué, il entreprit de bien rincer pour parer à toute irritation et alla chercher une petite serviette.

« Tu peux relever la tête. » Déclara-t-il plus par politesse que pour lui donner une autorisation quelconque.

Les yeux bleus s’ouvrirent subrepticement avant de se clore de nouveau et Heero releva la tête pour regarder ses genoux. Maxwell la lui frotta aussitôt énergiquement, séchant les cheveux bruns au maximum avant de se saisir d’un peigne et de commencer rapidement à démêler les cheveux. Une fois terminé Duo se permit de s’éclipser quelques minutes.

« Je sors, tu peux arranger tes cheveux comme tu le fais d’habitude si tu veux. Pas de bêtises. » Recommanda-t-il enfin avant d’aller soulager sa vessie.

Tous ces bruits d’eau après le repas n’avaient pas aidé. En remontant sa braguette il fronça soudainement les sourcils. Heero n’avait jamais demandé à sortir pour ça alors qu’il buvait à présent normalement…

Agacé puis étonné par sa prise de conscience, il rentra rapidement dans la roulotte. Il aurait déjà dû y penser plus tôt.

« Heero, tu devrais aller faire pipi. C’est le moment, il ne fait pas trop chaud et c’est tranquille. »

Ne voyant aucun réponse lui parvenir il soupira.

« Écoute, je sais que tu dois avoir envie, ça fait plusieurs jours maintenant que tu bois et tu n’es plus déshydraté. Faut bien éliminer les déchets. »

Cette fois il obtint un signe de tête négatif.

« C’est très mauvais de te retenir, depuis le temps tu dois avoir pas mal de toxines à éliminer, c’est mauvais pour ta santé. »

Comme il se repliait cette fois encore un peu plus sur lui-même, Duo proposa une alternative.

« Si c’est d’aller dehors qui te dérange on peut s’arranger,  tu fais dans la bassine et je m’en débarrasserai en même temps que l’eau du shampoing. »

« Non merci… » Murmura le jeune homme toujours patraque.

« ‘Ro, ça concerne ta santé. J’ai déjà dû te donner une petite fessée, on va pas t’en donner une deuxième parce que tu te négliges… »

« … »

« Bon, moi j’ai pas envie de passer mon temps à te fesser, donc je vais te donner deux choix. Soit tu obéis tu sors tout seul et tu te vides la vessie, soit je te force à sortir. Choisis. »

Voyant une main serrer la chaise et l’autre la chemise il soupira de nouveau mais bruyamment.

« Ok, tu l’auras voulu. »

De nouveau bien énervé, Duo s’avança à grands pas vers la chaise, saisit le poignet et décolla sans peine la main de la chaise avant de lever de force un Heero qui pour le coup le regardait l’air paniqué.

Qu’allait-on lui faire ? Lui donner la fessée ? Le déshabiller ? L’assister ? Le jeter dehors au regard des autres qui savaient qu’il recevait des punitions et était soigné comme un petit enfant de trois ou quatre ans ?

Regardant partout autour de lui, il ne vit rien pour s’agripper à part la table. C’est donc elle qui eut droit à tous les suffrages : il se retint par un de ses pieds.

Duo qui commençait vraiment à perdre patience vit le postérieur pile poil en ligne de mire et flanqua à Yuy une claque magistrale sur l’arrière-train.

« Ça suffit ! Soit tu suis, soit c’est la fessée ! »

A cause du choc Heero avait lâché de nouveau les larmes aux yeux. Il avait vraiment le don d’énerver les gens…. Mais le pire était qu’il craignait autant de quitter la structure rassurante de la roulotte que de décevoir Duo et de se voir administrer une nouvelle correction.

Trop plongé dans sa réflexion il ne se rendit même pas compte que le natté lui faisait descendre les quelques marches avant de le lâcher et de remonter se boucler à l’intérieur.

Bien sûr, il fut paniqué dès qu’il sentit la main de Maxwell le lâcher, mais il était déjà trop tard la porte était belle et bien fermée…

Soudain il entendit la voix de Duo.

« Tu rentreras quand tu auras fait ce qu’on te demande, bonne après midi ! »

Il resta quelques petites minutes sur place, droit comme un piquet à observer les alentours, et effectivement le brun eut la surprise de voir que c’était totalement désert. Fronçant les sourcils à cause du soleil il se dit que quitte à passer plusieurs heures à la porte autant rester à l’ombre. Maxwell serait encore capable de le gronder pour ce genre de négligence.

Juste au moment où il s’apprêtait à faire le tour d’un pas mécanique il entendit le son de la voix de Duo.

« Heero ! »

Le temps de se retourner il recevait un paquet de mouchoirs en papier qu’il attrapa par réflexe.

« Au cas où. » Expliqua sommairement le natté tout en se retournant pour s’occuper d’on ne sait quoi.

Le regard vide il entreprit de suivre son idée première et alla de l’autre côté de la roulotte qui serait à l’ombre pour encore un long moment. Il fourra rapidement les mouchoirs dans une poche de son pantalon avant de s’asseoir doucement sur le sol et de ramener ses jambes vers lui.

Yuy retint un gémissement en sentant le sol plutôt dur sous ses fesses. Petite ou pas, la correction qu’il venait de recevoir il la sentait passer… Déjà que ses bleus le faisaient souffrir lorsqu’il était allongé dans le lit, alors après avoir reçu de nouveaux coups et en s’asseyant sur une surface inconfortable…

Mais ça il ne s’en plaindrait pas à Duo. D’abord parce qu’il n’avait pas du tout envie de se faire toucher encore plus, et puis parce qu’il savait que s’il refusait des soins il risquait de recevoir une nouvelle fessée ou de se voir forcé d’accepter.

De plus il ne voulait pas non plus entendre que c’était bien fait pour lui. Les bleus il n’aurait jamais dû les avoir. De même, si Maxwell s’en souciait il aurait déjà demandé. Il n’avait pas des hématomes invisibles, ce n’était pas dans sa tête.

Reniflant légèrement, Heero appuya un peu mieux son dos contre les essieux de la roue de la roulotte. Pas très confortable, mais il n’allait pas demander une chaise ou mieux une couverture à Duo pour pouvoir s’allonger.

Le pire était qu’il n’avait pas spécialement envie de faire. Un peu, il ne fallait pas nier, mais 02 en était à considérer qu’il se retenait depuis trois jours. Il n’était pas Superman non plus !

Le brun souffla silencieusement. Restait juste à attendre que Trowa rentre. Lui ne le laisserait pas dehors, il avait bien trop peur qu’il ne file aux Gundams et ne fiche en l’air sa couverture. Comme si, même quand il voulait le faire, il l’aurait fait à proximité…

Heero savait très bien à quel point une couverture était précieuse, il se serait éloigné de quelques dizaines de kilomètres, ou mieux aurait gagné la mer pour être certain de ne blesser personne d’autre que lui.

Il grimaça intérieurement. Non, finalement ce serait mieux que Trowa le laisse dehors jusqu’au moment de dormir. Au moins il n’aurait pas à supporter la présence de cette fille, Catherine.

En apparence on aurait pu croire qu’il en voulait personnellement à la jeune femme, ce qui n’était pas vrai. Il rejetait sur elle la colère qu’il aurait dû reporter sur lui-même. La voir ne faisait pas remonter des souvenirs qu’il aimait à la surface.

Déjà lors de son réveil elle avait été présente, lui sortait d’un coma où il avait rêvé notamment de cette autre fille, Relena, qui dansait la valse avec J dans l’école Saint Gabriel, et tous deux parlaient de lui. Le Docteur racontait entre autre des anecdotes croustillantes à son sujet sur des faits qui en réalité n’avaient jamais existé.

Peu importe le contenu au juste, Relena et lui s’amusaient énormément, c’est au bout d’un énième racontar original qu’il s’était réveillé nauséeux et avec le bras gauche en compote. Entrevoyant une ombre féminine il avait alors dit sans s’en rendre compte le premier nom féminin qui lui était venu à l’esprit. Comme par hasard, Relena.

Heero soupira plus qu’agacé au souvenir. Relena ? Et pourquoi pas maman pendant qu’il y était ?

En tout cas il s’était demandé un moment pourquoi il avait appelé la rousse ainsi alors qu’elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à Darlian. Rapidement, quelques vagues souvenirs de son coma. Il n’empêche que sa maladresse l’avait bien énervé sur le coup, et il l’avait reporté sur la pauvre fille qui n’y était pour rien du tout.

Le second élément était bien entendu le fait que Catherine était la cause de toutes ses fessées. La première fois qu’il avait essayé de filer à l’anglaise la jeune femme qui arrivait lorsqu’il sortait avait vite compris ce qu’il essayait de faire et après l’avoir tourné de façon à avoir accès à ses fesses lui avait collé trois bonnes claques devant Trowa qui arrivait.

Barton avait eu les yeux un peu écarquillés, mais s’était vite remis. Bien sûr, on pouvait dire qu’elle ne pensait pas à mal, c’était l’inquiétude qui l’avait fait réagir. Mais le fait était qu’il s’était quand même fait claquer les fesses par une quasi inconnue et que depuis 03 n’avait jamais plus hésité à l’imiter suivi par Duo qui conservait cette politique.

Comme s’il était incapable de comprendre quand on lui parlait, comme s’il faisait exprès de chercher ces fessées…

Sentant son cœur se serrer, il entreprit de soupirer silencieusement. Vivement qu’il puisse s’en aller de ce camps de détraqués.

Ayant de plus en plus envie de se vider la vessie il entreprit tout de même de le faire avant d’aller se rasseoir. Heureusement qu’il y avait de l’herbe de ce côté de la roulotte et non pas de la terre comme devant la porte.

C’était gentil de lui donner des mouchoirs en papiers, mais il aurait préféré une paire de chaussures… C’était déjà bien qu’il n’ait pas plut récemment, sinon ses vêtements et ses pieds auraient déjà été pourris.

Yuy resserra ses jambes contre lui. Il ferait peut-être bien de se détacher de Duo finalement. Tout ce qu’il savait faire c’était pousser les gens à bout. Et il ne savait même pas comment il s’y prenait pour mettre ses coéquipiers dans de tels états.

Il faisait bien de ne pas se lier par le passé. A quoi bon s’attacher à quelqu’un si c’était pour le détruire ? Maxwell pouvait le complimenter autant qu’il voulait, il n’était pas quelqu’un d’agréable, ni même d’intéressant…


	14. Chapter 14

Au bout d’une heure Duo commençait à se poser des questions, décidant d’aller chercher le linge qui séchait dehors il prit le temps de faire le tour de la roulotte. Voyant Heero assis à même le sol sans rien faire en train de fixer l’herbe qui commençait à jaunir à cause du manque de pluie, il s’approcha pour lui parler.

« Heero, ça va ? Pourquoi tu n’es pas rentré ? Tu n’as vraiment pas envie ? » Demanda-t-il plutôt gentiment.

Yuy déposa aussitôt un regard courroucé qui en aurait fait fuir plus d’un sur Maxwell, bien que ce genre de chose ne fit pas trembler un adolescent tel que Duo, ce genre d’habitude le rebutait aussi devant le regard fixe, quasi haineux posé sur lui il prit le parti de partir.

Le natté, d’abord étonné, soupira ensuite. Il boudait. Autant le laisser faire, il serait peut être moins opposant ensuite. Le tout serait qu’il rentre plus tard.

o~o o~o o~o

Ainsi, peu avant 16h, Duo intervint de nouveau. C’était l'heure des soins, il allait bien falloir qu’Heero rentre, surtout que le temps se rafraîchissait, il n'aurait pas fallu qu'il s'enrhume en plus. Sortant de nouveau, Maxwell alla chercher Yuy qui semblait encore plus replié sur lui-même que précédemment.

Soupirant, il se rapprocha pour lui parler, il faisait vraiment un mauvais garde malade depuis un moment. Il aurait mieux valu de ne pas le laisser tout seul, mais Maxwell avait été plus préoccupé par la venue de Catherine pour le souper et l’impression qu’ils allaient donner d’eux deux.

Au final il s’était encore énervé contre Yuy alors qu’il aurait sans doute mieux fait de se soucier de lui.

  


« Tu viens ? » Demanda-t-il en se penchant vers lui et en lui tendant la main pour l’aider à se relever, il avait bien vu qu’il avait eu du mal à se mettre debout un peu avant.

Voyant qu’Heero lançait un regard noir à sa main, il soupira avant de poursuivre.

« Je suis désolé, ça aurait pas dû se passer comme ça cette après-midi… »

« Je n’ai pas besoin de tes excuses. » Répliqua le brun d’un ton sec.

Duo retint une grimace. Il lui en voulait vraiment, on ne pouvait pas l’en blâmer… Cependant il continua à lui parler, maintenant que la conversation était initiée il fallait qu’ils communiquent.

« De quoi as-tu besoin alors ? »

« De rien… »

« Si tu n’as besoin de rien, alors on peut rentrer. » Conclut gentiment mais fermement Maxwell. S’il ne faisait preuve d’aucune autorité 01 ne le suivrait jamais.

Yuy lui donna aussitôt raison en se redressant péniblement avant de le suivre dans la roulotte. Il semblait très distant, Duo aurait presque cru retrouver le garçon qu’il avait rencontré la première fois.

Une fois à l’intérieur, Heero s’aperçut rapidement que les couvertures avaient été regroupées dans un coin, le lit refait, et il régnait un certain ordre de façon générale. Les médicaments notamment avaient été rangés où il fallait. Certainement pour donner une bonne impression à la copine de 03.

Le natté reprit rapidement la parole.

« Tu t’allonges sur le lit, s’il te plait ? C’est l’heure des médicaments. »

« Non. » Répondit Heero en obéissant néanmoins et se tournant sur le côté, dos tourné à Duo.

« Quoi non ? »

« Je ne veux pas de médicaments. »

« Et on peut savoir pourquoi ? » Questionna patiemment Duo.

« C’est à moi de te demander pourquoi tu veux m’en donner… » Reprocha à moitié le brun.

« C’est simple, tu as mal au bras alors il te faut des antalgiques. Pour la pommade tu sais très bien pourquoi… »

« Tu es illogique. » Accusa sèchement Heero après quelques secondes de silence.

« Et en quoi ? » S’enquit le natté en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, il ne savait plus bien à quoi s’attendre…

« Tu refuses que je me frotte les fesses et maintenant tu veux que je me soigne. »

« C’est pas ton cul que je veux soigner. »

« Et ? Tu vas me taper dessus pour que j’accepte tes médocs ? »

« Je pourrais, oui. Mais pour pouvoir communiquer avec toi il faudrait que je te fiche une énorme fessée. Et ça je ne le veux pas. »

« Comme si ça te posait problème. » Lâcha Heero d’un ton rageur.

« Oui ça me pose problème Yuy ! Parce que tu mérites pas que je te traite comme ça, mais qu’en attendant j’ai pas de solution toute prête pour faire autrement ! »

Le brun haussa vaguement les épaules.

« Moi j’en ai une de solution. »

Ravalant un soupir, Duo répliqua :

« Et laquelle ? »

« Casse-toi. »

L’ordre assez sec fit baisser les yeux à Maxwell. Il ne lui avait plus demandé de partir depuis le tout début, et malgré tout cela faisait mal…

« Pourquoi tu veux que je me casse ? » Questionna-t-il au bout de quelques secondes. Il fallait au moins qu’il laisse Heero passer un peu ses nerfs au besoin, il n’avait pas l’air d’être au top de sa forme.

« … »

« Parce que si tu ne me donnes pas de bonnes raisons, je reste moi. »

« Je te déteste. »

Duo eut un sourire amer.

« C’est pas nouveau ça, tu me détestais déjà quand je suis arrivé… »

« Tu es incohérent, brusque et désagréable. » Exposa Yuy après un bref instant de réflexion.

« Ok. Je suis d’accord. Et comme je pense que tu as raison, je vais voir avec Trowa pour partir dès demain matin. »

01 écarquilla un peu les yeux à la nouvelle. Duo ? Partir le lendemain matin ? Il ne savait pas dire si la nouvelle le réjouissait ou le peinait. Il prit finalement le parti de se dire que c’était une bonne chose.

C’est vrai ce départ ne pouvait être que positif, il l’avait lui-même demandé après tout. Une fois éloignés l’un de l’autre il ne pourrait plus le blesser lui au moins…

o~o o~o o~o

  


Le repas avec Catherine se déroula plutôt bien. La jeune femme était charmante, et fréquenter un ami de Trowa qui parlait lui avait fait plutôt plaisir. L’attitude de Yuy avait été tout à fait neutre, il avait remis en place un masque descendu depuis bien trop longtemps selon lui.

Barton était comme qui dirait presque admiratif de la rémission spectaculaire du brun. S’il avait de nouveau retrouvé son apparente froideur et son stoïcisme à toute épreuve, ça ne pouvait être que parce qu’il était totalement rétabli.

Duo avait passé le temps en discutant avec Catherine. Heureusement qu’elle était gentille, sinon il n’aurait pas su comment tenir tout du long de la soirée. Lui doutait sérieusement du fait que Yuy aille mieux, il l’espérait de toutes ses forces mais n’était pas convaincu.

Le repas agréable lui avait momentanément fait oublié qu’en réalité il en avait lourd sur le cœur. En effet, tout le temps que lui et Heero avaient attendu la venue du méché et de sa partenaire, il n’avait cessé de se reprocher ce qu’il avait fait de travers vis à vis de Yuy, et au fil des minutes la culpabilité n’avait cessé de monter.

Bien sûr, il se reprochait déjà sa brutalité avec Heero peu avant. Avait-il vraiment besoin de le ficher à la porte ? Surtout de cette façon. Il savait bien qu’après une fessée le brun ressortait plus ou moins fragilisé. Alors oui, il avait proposé de nombreuses alternatives ; mais il n’empêche qu’il aurait pu être plus compréhensif.

Le matin même, il avait dû rassurer son camarade par rapport à sa peur de l’extérieur. Il n’avait vraiment pas pris la meilleure décision du monde… Il se blâmait aussi pour les coups quoiqu’il ne savait toujours pas comment faire autrement. Ça calmait tout le monde, mais il avait bien conscience du fait que ce n’était pas idéal. Si la fessée était si dissuasive que ça, il n’aurait pas eu à en donner plusieurs.

Après allez essayer de communiquer avec Yuy quand il n’en avait pas envie. Il était évident que c’est dès les premiers craintes et oppositions qu’ils auraient dû parler. Mais Trowa ne lui avait vraiment pas préparé le terrain pour ça avec cette surenchère de violence.

Ok, il avait lui aussi choisi la facilité. Il le savait très bien. Son état psychologique et son expérience très maigre n’étaient au fond pas une excuse. Normal que Heero veuille se débarrasser, soit d’eux, soit de lui, et qu’il ne s’en sorte pas. Qui s’en sortirait dans de telles conditions ?

Au bout de trois heures à se faire des réflexions de ce type l’état du natté n’était guère brillant, et l’arrivée des deux autres avait été salutaire.

Catherine repartit vers les dix heures. Trowa avait été plus ou moins choisi d’office pour la raccompagner avec ses gamelles fraîchement lavées. Duo était sorti sur le pas de la porte pour leur dire au revoir. Étant fatigué, il entreprit de dire deux mots de son départ au méché pour ne pas avoir à attendre plus pour se coucher.

« Au fait Trowa, je pourrais partir demain dans la matinée ? Je pense que je ne suis plus bien utile ici… » Commença-t-il avec tout l’enthousiasme feint qu’il le put trouver.

Barton allait secouer énergiquement la tête en signe d’assentiment quand la rousse le devança.

« Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais tu viens juste d’arriver. Finis la semaine avec nous, dans trois jours nous rejoindrons la ville. Ce sera plus évident de partir à ce moment. »

« Heu… »

« Mais si. Je suis sûre que Trowa n’y verra aucun inconvénient. N’est ce pas Trowa ? » Interrogea-t-elle avec un sourire.

Barton n’était pas très chaud pour garder Maxwell dans les parages, mais Catherine ne lui laissa pas le temps d’exprimer son point de vue.

« Donc c’est réglé. »

« Je ne voudrais pas déranger… » Commença à prétexter Duo avant de trouver un meilleur argument. « On a plus besoin de moi ici. »

« Plus besoin de toi ? Excuse-moi, mais ton blessé, il n’a pas l’air en excellente forme ! Il a encore un bras bandé et semble fatigué. On ne se remet pas d’un long coma en quelques jours. »

Duo cligna des yeux. Tout cela était vrai, mais il sentait que ce serait dur de rester encore un ou deux jours tout seul avec Heero.

« Si tu t’ennuies tu peux venir nous aider. Vous êtes tellement discrets tous les trois… » Reprocha-t-elle à moitié.

« Ok, je resterai jusqu’à votre départ en ville. » Céda Maxwell avec un léger sourire, quand même heureux de voir qu’il ne déplaisait pas encore à tout le monde…

o~o o~o o~o

  


Ils ne s’étaient pas éternisés sur le pas de la roulotte, et Duo était rentré rapidement, une nouvelle appréhension lui enserrant le ventre. Il fallait de toute façon essayer de nouveau de communiquer avec Heero et il n’était absolument pas sûr du type de réaction que pouvait avoir son camarade.

Voyant Yuy planté au milieu hésitant sûrement à faire quelque chose, il se dit que c’était le moment idéal.

« Ton spandex est sur la chaise, tu peux le mettre. Si tu veux un boxer regarde dans la commode. »

Bien qu’elles soient totalement impersonnelles, ces paroles agacèrent prodigieusement le brun. Ou du moins, c’est l’impression qu’en tira Duo. On ne foudroyait pas du regard par plaisir.

Le natté lui jeta un regard peiné. Ce genre d’attitude ne faisait que renforcer sa culpabilité. Baissant les yeux au sol, il entreprit de dégager de nouveau le coin de plancher dont il se servait pour dormir. Il redéposa une chaise du côté du lit, et déplia la couverture prêtée par Trowa.

Jetant un coup d'œil au brun, il l’aperçut du côté du lit. Le pantalon avait disparu, et la chemise se chargeait de masquer le reste, preuve qu’il entreprenait aussi de s’habiller pour la nuit, comme quoi il ne s’était pas trompé en le renseignant.

Espérant qu’il était un peu calmé, Maxwell reprit la parole.

« Heero, pour mon départ… »

« Lâche-moi. » Répliqua aussitôt le brun d’un ton sec.

« Heero, finalement je ne… »

« Lâche-moi. » Cette fois, le ton n’était plus simplement rude, il était cassant, et il faisait mal ce ton…

Duo se mordit la lèvre en réalisant que, quelques heures auparavant encore, il aurait déjà commencé à sérieusement faire chauffer le postérieur du brun à coup de grandes claques retentissantes.

Mais il était vrai que Yuy était son égal. Il était vrai que le châtain était allé trop loin et que son attitude n’avait vraiment pas été la bonne. Il n’empêche que le comportement actuel du brun et la rancœur qu’il devinait le blessait bien plus que la pire des fessées.

Soudain, la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit du Trowa qui la referma doucement. Il jeta un rapide regard à Heero qui était à présent vêtu d’un seul boxer bleu, un peu plus intéressé qu’il ne l’aurait voulu, puis se retourna sur Maxwell qui avait l’air sur le point de se coucher.

Trouvant qu’il faisait chaud, à plus ou moins juste titre, il alla ouvrir une des fenêtres qu’ils avaient fermées la nuit tombée pour éviter d’attirer des insectes nuisibles. A son tour, il entreprit d’aller dormir, bizarrement satisfait de voir le climat glacial qui régnait entre 01 et 02.

o~o o~o o~o

Le lendemain matin, Heero se réveilla peu avant 9h du matin. Se frottant vaguement les yeux encore fatigué, il fut un peu étonné de n’avoir pas été réveillé plus tôt par la lumière du jour. Il faisait bon dans la roulotte et les fenêtres avaient été refermées. Même s’il avait repoussé le drap au cours de la nuit à cause de la température, Yuy n’avait pas trop chaud.

Tournant la tête vers la fenêtre, il constata de plus que les rideaux avaient été tirés. Voilà pourquoi il était resté endormi ! Un peu mieux réveillé, il entreprit de se redresser. Le calme qui régnait était impressionnant. Il eut rapidement la surprise de voir qu’il était seul dans la roulotte.

Ce n’était pas possible, depuis que Duo était arrivé on ne l’avait jamais laissé sans surveillance… Il baissa subrepticement les yeux en se rappelant ce qu’il avait ordonné de faire à Maxwell. Pas comme s’il en était fier.

Oh certes il avait ce qu’il ‘voulait’. Mais la façon dont il y était arrivé était selon lui détestable au possible. Oui, il avait réussi quelque chose. La mission « se séparer de Maxwell » était une réussite complète. Mais ce n’est pas pour ça qu’il en était satisfait ou qu’il se sentait radieux, loin de là.

Jetant un œil au sol, par réflexe, sa vue ne fit que confirmer son pressentiment. Le natté était bel et bien parti. Le sac de ce dernier étant absent et sa couchette de fortune était entièrement rangée.

Repoussant totalement les draps, il s’assit comme il put sur les draps froissés par ses mouvements nocturnes.

Dire que pour une fois qu’il finissait par apprécier quelqu’un tout ce qu’il réussissait à faire était de l’éloigner de lui. Il savait que c’était le mieux à faire. Le soldat le savait. Restait que l’humain n’était pas foncièrement d’accord.

D’un autre côté leurs disputes plus ou moins incessantes n’avaient d’autre solution à ses yeux qu’une séparation totale et durable.

Mais il aurait dû faire autrement. Il aurait pu donc il aurait dû. Il avait très bien vu qu’il blessait Maxwell en prenant de l’ascendant sur lui, puis en l’envoyant balader systématiquement.

Avec ça ils ne se seraient même pas dit au revoir alors que Duo avait pris cette peine avant son autodestruction. Pas comme s’il comptait le revoir. Non. Il ne valait mieux pas. Mais pour le geste, pour la politesse, que le natté ne puisse pas le prendre pour un rejet total et plus comme l’éloignement qu’il avait décidé lui-même pensant son isolement au dehors.

Ça n’en avait pas la forme. Ça il le savait aussi. Il se doutait bien qu’il avait vraiment blessé le châtain. Et se convaincre que c’était un mal pour un bien, il n’y arrivait plus à présent. Pour une fois qu’il aimait bien quelqu’un il fallait qu’il lui fasse du mal délibérément. Il s’en détesterait presque.

Déjà qu’il ne s’aimait pas beaucoup à la base…. Il était faible, plutôt mou et pas foutu d’accomplir ses missions, mais maintenant il se détestait humainement parlant… Auparavant ce n’était jamais quelque chose qui l’avait intéressé. Les relations humaines, sa personnalité et son comportement avec les autres… Cela lui passait au-dessus de la tête. …Mais à présent il se rendait bien compte que c’était uniquement parce qu’il ne s’était pas lié. Il aurait d’ailleurs bien mieux fait de s’abstenir.

Pour une fois qu’il faisait enfin quelque chose c’était _ça_ … Pour une fois il aurait bien aimé que Duo lui flanque une fessée en temps et en heure pour ce qu’il lui avait dit. Oui pour une fois il aurait vraiment voulu être puni.

Il cligna brièvement des paupières. Après tout, il n’était pas trop tard pour une punition. Il s’en était déjà personnellement occupé par le passé. Se levant difficilement à cause de son postérieur et de son dos rendu douloureux par les courbatures, il se dirigea ensuite d’un pas lent et mécanique vers le plan de travail.

Il jeta un regard dégoûté aux suppositoires. Il pourrait bien en utiliser mais pourquoi faire au juste ? Ce qu’il désirait pour l’instant c’était de la douleur, pas une intoxication.

Il secoua la tête inconsciemment puis ouvrit les tiroirs à la recherche d’une lame quelconque. Les quelques malheureux couteaux de cuisine à la lame émoussée ne le tentaient guère. De plus en plus désabusé et mal dans sa peau, il entreprit de farfouiller les mains hésitantes dans le but de trouver quelque chose qu’il jugea plus satisfaisant.

Après quelques longues minutes pendant lesquelles il avait retourné le tiroir, il trouva quelques lames de rasoir glissées au fond. S’il ne s’était pas senti aussi mal il en aurait soupiré de soulagement. Et quel soulagement…

Refermant distraitement le tiroir, il déposa un regard vide sur la lame qu’il tenait dans sa main droite. Qu’est ce qu’il allait bien pouvoir faire avec ? Il la tournait lentement entre ses doigts cherchant en vain ce qu’il allait faire pour se punir.

Il ne suffisait pas de se faire mal, il fallait encore le faire efficacement. Il voulait tellement se prouver qu’il était encore capable de faire parfaitement quelque chose qui ne blesse personne d’autre que lui…

Son souci premier était que Trowa ne s’aperçoive de rien. Il frissonna légèrement. Si jamais il apprenait, non seulement il comprendrait qu’il portait un masque en sa présence et ce depuis plusieurs jours, mais en plus il risquait de se prendre une fessée magistrale.

C’était paradoxal. Lui qui voulait avoir mal. Seulement il n’avait aucune envie de se faire toucher de quelque façon que ce soit par Barton. Et puis c’était à Duo qu’il avait fait du mal, pas au méché. Sa punition il allait l’avoir à cause de ce qu’il avait fait à 02, parce qu’il se détesterait peut-être un peu moins en sachant qu’il avait lui aussi mal.

Stoppant le mouvement de la lame entre ses doigts, il passa l’un d’eux sur le côté de la lame. Elle avait l’air de bien couper, ce serait certainement douloureux. Mais tout ça ne lui disait pas où il allait utiliser son nouveau ‘jouet’…

Regardant son maigre boxer, il pensa d’abord s’occuper du haut d’une cuisse ou du bas du ventre, mais secoua rapidement la tête. Il n’était pas à l’abri d’un nouveau déculottage même si Trowa semblait avoir abandonné l’idée des fessées.

Jetant ensuite un coup d'œil à son bras gauche, il eut comme un flash et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Bien sûr ! Sous le bandage cela passerait totalement inaperçu !

Heureux de sa trouvaille, il jeta presque sa lame sur le plan de travail avant de défaire le bandage usagé de sa main libre. Il ne cilla pas devant l’allure peu ragoûtante de la blessure qui cicatrisait à peine et abandonnant les pansements à même le sol, il alla s’asseoir sur le bord du lit ayant reprit sa lame au passage.

Les bandes recouvraient environ une petite dizaine de centimètres de haut. Par sécurité il décida de ne couper que sur cinq centimètres. Et puis, au pire, s’il n’avait pas assez mal, il pourrait bien faire tout le tour du bras.

Se disant que quitte à souffrir autant commencer par le plus douloureux, il plaça sa lame pile poil sur le haut de la cicatrice toute fraîche et après avoir fermé les yeux, appuya franchement.

Dès qu’il sentit la douleur l’envahir il se sentit un peu mieux et laissa glisser la pointe de l’objet aiguisé tout du long appuyant un peu plus.

Profitant de la douleur, il ne s’aperçut pas de suite que du sang coulait le long de son bras. Sentant du liquide chaud au niveau de son coude il rouvrit rapidement les yeux pour regarder son bras blessé. Il vit avec panique que la plaie saignait beaucoup, la faute à la lame de rasoir.

Des yeux il chercha le pansement et le trouva abandonné par terre à côté du plan de travail. Il s’empressa d’aller le chercher pour éponger le sang qui inondait son bras et qui menaçait sérieusement de dégouliner au sol.

Il jeta la lame dans l’évier et essuya le sang du coude le plus délicatement qu’il put. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu’il tâche le sol ou quoi que ce soit d’autre… Si ça arrivait Trowa saurait et il se prendrait à coup sûr une bonne correction.

La bande hydrophile étant déjà trempée, il entreprit de chercher autre chose. Il y avait bien d’autres bandes sur le plan de travail. Sans tarder il s’en saisit difficilement de la main gauche, la droite ne quittant plus la plaie béante qu’il avait faite.

Dans un réflexe il se dirigea vers l’évier et mis son bras au dessus. Ce n’était pas possible que ça saigne autant… Il avait dû trancher une artère ou une veine quelconque. Il lâcha sa pression un instant le temps de renforcer son bandage trempé de sang d’une nouvelle bande qui se teinta immédiatement de rouge.

Il était vraiment mal parti… Il aurait pu espérer que sa perte de sang le rende assez faible pour échapper à une réprimande ou une punition, mais il était malheureusement conscient du fait que même si l’effusion était impressionnante elle ne suffirait ni à le tuer, ni même à le faire sombrer dans le coma…

Plus les secondes passaient et plus le désespoir le gagnait. Comment allait-il s’en sortir ? A présent son bras goûtait dans l’évier. Le seul moyen de s’en sortir était d’inventer une bonne histoire que Barton goberait tout rond. Il cherchait à toute vitesse ce qu’il pourrait dire quand il entendit la porte s’ouvrir avec stupeur.

De là où il était Trowa ne pouvait pas voir ce qu’il faisait mais ça ne tarderait pas. Tentant le tout pour le tout il lâcha sa compresse qui tomba dans un bruit humide dans l’évier, attendant que l’on s’adresse à lui.


	15. Chapter 15

« Mais qu’est ce que tu fais ? » S’enquit péniblement la personne qui n’était assurément pas Trowa.

Soufflé par la surprise d’entendre la voix le Maxwell, Heero se reprit pourtant et débita d’un ton monotone l’histoire qu’il voulait raconter à Barton.

« J’effectue une phlébotomie. »

« Hein ! » S’écria Duo en voyant le sang frais qui recouvrait entièrement le bras gauche. « Une quoi ? »

« Une technique de guérison médiévale. » Répondit le brun d’un ton un peu moins ferme.

Le natté secoua vigoureusement la tête avant d’expédier son sac à l’autre bout de la roulotte et de vite se rapprocher du jeune homme.

« Moi ta technique médiévale je l’appelle scarification ! »

Il attrapa au passage une poignée de compresses qu’il tendit à Heero.

« Place-moi ça sur ce que tu t’es fait, je vais nettoyer le reste. Bon sang ! Mais qu’est-ce qui t’a pris ? » Demanda-t-il plus calme mais toujours aussi choqué.

Duo était dans l’incompréhension la plus totale, cependant il devait repousser ses questions pour l’instant : ce n’était pas le moment. Il fallait avant tout soigner le bras blessé.

Voyant Yuy placer les compresses sur une zone bien plus réduite qu’il ne l’avait pensé il ravala un soupir. C’était toujours ça. Il ouvrit l’eau et s’employa alors à nettoyer le bras couvert de sang.

Caressant plus que ne frottant la peau, il eut rapidement nettoyé la partie non coupée. Il récupéra aussi la lame couverte de taches rouges qui gisait au fond de l’évier précautionneusement. Voyant que le sang coulait toujours un peu, il se rinça les mains puis se pencha vers le plan de travail et se saisit de bandes propres qu’il déballa.

« Tu retires ta main s’il te plait ? » Demanda-t-il gentiment.

Aussitôt que Yuy eut obéi il passa un peu d’eau claire sur la plaie avant d’entraîner le jeune homme à l’écart de l’évier redécoré à la mode vampire, puis subrepticement il entoura le bras blessé avec la bande et serra bien. Après quelques tours il termina son bandage compressif. Au moins cela ne devrait plus autant saigner dans l’immédiat.

Soupirant un grand coup, Duo ne put s’empêcher d’engager la conversation.

« Bon, ça devrait aller maintenant… Tu vas t’en sortir avec une belle cicatrice. »

Il se saisit du tas rouge très humide qui gisait au fond de l’évier : preuve que Heero avait essayé d’éponger par lui-même contrairement à ce qu’il avait pensé au départ et le mit de côté. Il prit ensuite le temps d’aller rincer l’évier et la lame. Pendant qu’il tournait le robinet il jeta un œil à Heero par dessus son épaule.

« Tu as eu de la chance que je sois retardé, c’est ce que je voulais te dire hier… Je pars demain soir. Si ça avait été Trowa il t’aurait flanqué une de ces fessées… »

Il poursuivit tout en passant la lame sous l’eau.

« T’inquiète pas. Je lui dirais rien. Par contre… j’aimerais bien comprendre. »

Le natté jeta les bandes et compresses souillées au fond de la poubelle tandis que Yuy se laissait tomber sur le bord du lit l’air vanné. Duo essuya ses mains brièvement, puis alla s’accroupir devant Heero.

« Heero, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » S’enquit gentiment le châtain qui ne comprenait vraiment rien à ce qui venait de se passer. 01 avait-il de nouveau tenté de se suicider ? Ou plus vraisemblablement s’était-il donné une punition pour on ne sait quelle raison ?

Le brun n’osant pas répondre à cause de la gêne de s’être fait prendre, mais aussi la honte qu’il éprouvait vis à vis de son comportement, détourna la tête et garda les yeux baissés.

Au vu de l’attitude fermée, Duo eut un éclair : de quoi se mêlait-il ? Heero l’avait rejeté et ce plus d’une fois, il était une fois encore en train de l’emmerder… Se relevant brusquement il dit d’un ton sec.

« Excuse-moi. Je n’aurais pas dû m’occuper de toi. »

Il détourna la tête, cherchant son sac du regard.

« Après tout, je n’ai pas à intervenir dans ta relation avec Trowa… »

Ayant repéré ledit sac de l’autre côté du lit, Duo alla le chercher d’un pas vif avant de s’en saisir. Déçu, il s’assit sur une des chaises et entreprit de sortir le message que Quatre lui avait envoyé : tout s’expliquait pour le manque de missions.

Trop pris par sa lecture, il ne s’aperçut pas que Heero, d’abord choqué par les paroles, s’était ensuite allongé sur le côté, lui tournant le dos.

Ces dernières paroles tournaient sans cesse dans la tête du jeune homme. Quand Duo était accouru, l’air paniqué et avait pris soin de lui, il avait cru un instant qu’il lui avait pardonné son attitude de la veille. Il n’avait pas du tout eu l’air d’accomplir une corvée et pourtant…

Et pourtant, ces mots qu’il venait de lui dire… « Je n’aurais pas dû m’occuper de toi. » Qu’est ce que ça pouvait bien signifier à part des regrets ? Duo avait seulement oublié ce que Yuy lui avait fait et une fois calmé il s’était bien souvenu de la méchanceté que Heero avait eue à son égard.

Les cheveux bruns ébouriffés déposés sur l’oreiller bougèrent légèrement lorsque le jeune homme ramena son menton vers sa poitrine. Il s’en voulait tellement… Et en plus il n’avait même pas été capable de présenter des excuses à Duo ou même de répondre à ses questions… Le natté avait été tellement gentil avec lui l’ombre d’un instant… Retrouver une personne froide en face de lui l’avait bien réveillé.

Il ferma les yeux et avala sa salive avec difficulté en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Tant pis, il n’avait qu’à réfléchir avant. Il méritait bien ce qui lui arrivait après tout. Deux gouttes d’eau coulèrent le long de ses joues. A quoi bon hein ? Il se referma un peu plus sur lui même au souvenir de la présence rassurante de Maxwell lors de ses dernières larmes. Il lui avait vraiment fait du bien à ce moment là, et pourtant il avait été incapable de remercier… Il ne put retenir d’autres pleurs.

Pendant ce temps Duo regardait le fax de Quatre ignorant ce qui se passait derrière lui. S’il avait vu ça, il aurait certainement réagi. Mais voilà, préoccupé comme il l’était, il ne s’était rendu compte de rien.

Enfin, même s’il appréhende, il se retourne pour montrer le papier à Heero et le lui tend sans s’apercevoir des yeux rougis du métis. Il lui explique en quelques mots la situation d’un ton neutre, blessant Heero encore plus profondément.

Qu’est ce qu’il s’en foutait de J… Il se sentait comme s’il avait un poids sur le cœur et à la fois vide. Sa mutilation précédente ne lui avait servi à rien du tout. Il commençait vraiment à penser qu’il n’aurait pas dû paniquer et essuyer la blessure. Bien sûr perdre du fluide vital ne l’aidait pas à se sentir mieux, mais faire des efforts pour s’en sortir, il n’en avait plus aucune envie.

Soudain Duo que la pesanteur de l’ambiance commençait à plomber se releva et fit mine de quitter la roulotte.

« Où vas-tu ? » Ne put s’empêcher de demander Heero d’une voix un peu plus rauque qu’habituellement.

Le natté passablement gêné par la question se mordille la lèvre.

« Je m’ennuie, je retourne bosser. »

Le regard de Yuy se fit définitivement fuyant. Comment ne pas entendre tu m’ennuies, tu es ennuyeux, avec tous les sens négatifs que ça pouvait avoir ? De toute façon Duo n’avait pas besoin de le dire plus expressément pour qu’Heero comprenne qu’il ne faisait que lui pourrir la vie…

Duo fronça un peu les sourcils n’appréciant pas vraiment l’expression du brun juste avant qu’il ne tourne la tête de l’autre côté.

« Tu ne recommences pas ce que tu viens de faire, hein ? »

Finalement peu rassuré, Duo prit quand même le parti de partir, il essaierait de repasser fréquemment pour voir comment Yuy allait, même si ça risquait d’agacer le jeune homme.

Une fois le châtain parti, Heero se releva doucement, son bras le lançant, et retourna au tiroir où il avait trouvé les lames. A quoi bon continuer de vivre ? Il n’en pouvait plus de se sentir un poids pour les autres. Il allait vraiment les débarrasser, ce serait mieux pour tout le monde. Au pire, ils sauraient se serrer les coudes si jamais un avait besoin de réconfort. Il se saisit de nouveau d’une lame et retourna se coucher sur le côté dos à la porte. Regardant la ligne bleutée que formait la veine principale de son bras gauche, il posa la lame fine mais très tranchante sur l’avant bras et remonta jusqu’au pli du coude. Il sursauta légèrement en se sentant envahi par la douleur.

Avant qu’elle ne devienne omniprésente, il changea la lame de main et coupa le bras droit de la même façon. Le sang commençait à couler de façon bien plus alarmante que quelques minutes plus tôt. Tant mieux. Il réussirait cette fois. Autant essayer de dormir, plus vite il perdrait conscience, moins il souffrirait. Fermant les yeux, il appuya ses bras sur le matelas pour faire un appel. Oui, tout serait bientôt fini.

o~o o~o o~o

Duo ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait de plus en plus mal. Pourtant il était juste parti depuis une grosse demi-heure… Peut être devrait il passer à la roulotte ? Il se tâta un moment avant d'y aller. Lorsqu'il y pénétra, une odeur acre le prit à la gorge.

L'odeur du sang.

Il se précipita vers un Heero prostré sur le lit, les bras collés contre le matelas. Il était couvert de sang. Les draps semblaient trempés. Duo pâlit en comprenant ce qui se passait et revient à la porte précipitamment, hurlant à Trowa justement dehors de prendre un véhicule pour aller à l'hôpital le plus proche.

En attendant, il administra une gifle à Yuy pour tenter de le réveiller, sans trop de succès. Le jeune homme bien qu'encore conscient était trop affaibli. Il le souleva alors comme il put, quarante-cinq kilos de poids mort restant beaucoup, même pour lui. Il emporta le drap avec lui pour appuyer sur les plaies dont il ignorait encore l'étendue. Trowa choqué mais concentré vint l'aider à s'installer à l'arrière du véhicule, mettant Heero tête sur les genoux de Maxwell – qui de toute façon ne le quittait pas des yeux – et lui surélevant les jambes pour aider le sang à revenir dans le buste.

Il avait vérifié auprès de Catherine, l'hôpital le plus proche se trouvait de l'autre côté de la frontière slovène, à presque cent kilomètres. Il allait falloir qu'Heero tienne. Non, il devait tenir. Ils n'avaient pas le choix !

Bien qu'ils roulèrent vite, la route fut affreusement longue. Duo, les larmes aux yeux regardait d'un air indéchiffrable le visage pâle qui était sur ses genoux. Sa main ne quittait la chevelure du jeune homme que pour caresser une joue trop froide.

Heero, bien que presque inconscient, se sentait plutôt bien. Oui, bien c'était le mot. Il sentait qu'il était en mouvement et appréhendait les conséquences que ça pourrait avoir sur son suicide, mais ses forces le quittaient de plus en plus. Au fur et à mesure du voyage, il ne sentait plus que le tissu chaud sur sa nuque et la ferme pression de son bienfaiteur sur ses bras mutilés.

Quelques instants plus tard, Yuy sentit qu'il perdait totalement pied. S'il s'évanouissait, c'était gagné. Un sourire de soulagement, si pas de bonheur, fleurit sur ses lèvres sèches. Quand il aperçut ce changement d'expression, Duo paniqua totalement, exhortant Trowa à pousser sur le champignon.

Tremblant légèrement, Duo ne quitta plus Heero du regard. Il avait mal. Très mal. Il venait en fait de s'apercevoir qu'aujourd'hui était la première fois où il voyait Yuy sourire. Qu'est ce qu'il avait dû souffrir pour ne trouver la force de sourire qu'une fois en train de mourir dans une camionnette lancée à vive allure ?

Pendant tous ces jours, il avait voulu aider Heero à aller mieux, qu'il se reconstruise. Mais il s'était entièrement trompé. Divaguant d'un côté à l'autre sans jamais toucher le principal. Il avait juste réussi à le rendre plus malheureux encore…

Après un temps beaucoup trop long, ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital. Se rendant directement aux urgences,  au vu du colis que transportait Duo avec précaution, on les laissa passer en priorité. Obligés d'abandonner leur coéquipier, les deux pilotes s'effondrèrent dans une salle d'attente.

Cependant, on ne les laissa pas à leur sort. Le personnel se renseignant sur l'identité et maux de leur nouveau patient. C'est Duo qui se chargea de leur répondre d'une voix blanche. Se présentant comme un cousin majeur d'Heero Maxwell âgé de quinze ans. Trowa, lui, étant un ami. Au vu des blessures, Duo demanda – en tant que responsable légal présent – à ce que Yuy soit admis en pédiatrie où il serait mieux traité qu'en psychiatrie.

Au bout de longues et pénibles heures d'attente, un médecin vint les prévenir : à force de transfusions sanguines, ils avaient réussi à maintenir Heero en vie, mais dans le coma. Apparemment, les deux garçons l'avait amené juste à temps, on avait frisé le point de non retour…

Une fois les formalités accomplies, un sombre silence s'abattit sur les deux pilotes. Jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient communiqué qu'à propos de pures nécessités, trop choqués l'un et l'autre la mauvaise habitude étant prise, ils ne songèrent guère à en changer. Il n'auraient de toute façon fait que s'entredéchirer sur « qui » était responsable.

Duo aurait volontiers blâmé son vis à vis. Pourquoi diable des lames de rasoir trainaient-elles dans un tiroir à l'entière disponibilité d'Heero ? Depuis le début ! Il en était venu à se demander si l'acrobate n'avait pas non plus laissé trainer un revolver, voire du filin que Yuy puisse se pendre. Il avala difficilement sa salive. En telle circonstance, il aurait été impossible de sauver le jeune homme… Mais d'un autre côté c'était lui le principal responsable. Lui qui savait qu'Heero s'était tailladé un bras. Lui qui n'avait pas pensé que ça pourrait arriver. C'était lui qui était chargé d'être avec Heero ces derniers jours, qui aurait dû être près de lui quand c'était arrivé…

Trowa bien qu'il n'en laissa rien paraître pour qui ne le connaissait pas, était lui aussi rudement secoué. En fait, il était surtout perdu. Le jeune pilote qu'il admirait tant était-il réellement en dépression comme l'affirmait Maxwell ? Bien sûr, Trowa savait que cela n'allait pas bien, mais il avait tout mis sur le compte d'une mauvaise passe, comme chacun en connait un jour.

Le profond zèle du premier pilote était ce qui l'avait aussi poussé à ramasser le corps que les autres avaient cru mort. Avec une telle détermination, Heero ne devait pas avoir envie de mourir. Il allait juste trop loin dans ce qu'il faisait.

Et puis un coma d'un mois influençait n'importe qui. Un mois de coma, c'était un mois seul avec soi-même, un mois sans combat, sans infiltration, sans guerre. Il était normal de se retrouver un peu perdu. D'ailleurs Heero lui avait semblé bien zélé dès le début de vouloir aller à un Gundam encore blessé.

Le premier pilote avait fait tant de chichis pour pas grand chose lors des soins, qu'il avait fini par lui claquer les fesses, lui aussi, pour lui faire comprendre à quel point son comportement actuel était enfantin et improductif.

Il y a quelques jours, ils avaient discuté ensemble à la demande d'Heero. Barton avait enfin retrouvé le soldat qu'il admirait tant, celui que OZ craignait. Yuy avait eu à partir de ce moment des postures droites, un regard vif qu'il avait un peu perdu durant sa convalescence de quelques jours.

01 avait été direct, sûr de lui, lui avait signifié qu'il allait mieux et l'avait remercié de son intérêt. Il lui avait également signalé – à titre informatif – que ses méthodes n'avaient pas toujours été adéquates. Trowa avait acquiescé et pris la remarque en compte bien qu'il ne comptât pas renouveler l'expérience de sitôt.

Somme toute, tout allait bien. Heero avait même trouvé l'aplomb de remettre 02 à sa place. S'il avait fait des bourdes, c'est quand même Duo qui avait gagné la palme. Le jeune homme n'avait cessé de considérer le soldat parfait comme un enfant à protéger, épauler mais aussi à éduquer. Trowa était conscient d'avoir participé à cet espèce de délire.

Heero, pleurer ? Au point d'avoir besoin de Maxwell ? C'était impossible aux yeux de Barton. La véritable scène avait dû se résumer à une larme solitaire coulant sur la joue droite – ou gauche – de 01 et Duo s'empressant de lui fournir un kleenex.

C'était là que ça ne tenait plus. Heero fichant de lui même Duo à la porte, pourquoi aurait-il tenté de se tuer ? Il aurait dû respirer le bonheur. Pourtant ça n'avait pas été le cas. Ils étaient maintenant assis sur une chaise à l'hôpital avec Heero aux soins intensifs, entre la vie et la mort.


	16. Chapter 16

Une semaine plus tard…

Heero ouvre doucement les yeux. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il était réveillé, et il appréhendait fortement. Son souffle, ses battements cardiaques bien que faibles, la douleur pulsative de ses bras, tout cela l'avait effrayé. Il devait être en vie.

Néanmoins, il avait pris sur lui d'ouvrir les yeux. Peut être n'était-ce qu'une réminiscence cérébrale ? Il ne croyait pas à la vie après la mort, pas plus qu'en une religion quelle qu'elle soit. Mais au fond on ne meurt qu'une fois, alors il n'en savait rien. Si une pseudo-vie éternelle ne le tentait pas, au moins ce serait toujours moins douloureux que d'affronter ses anciens camarades.

Ébloui par la lumière dans la pièce, il referma les yeux avant de les rouvrir sur un plafond d'une blancheur inhabituelle. Détournant le regard, il le posa sur son bras gauche. Celui-ci était presque entièrement bandé, de même que le droit. L'odeur de désinfectant, l'aiguille dans son bras et les légers 'bip' de la machine à laquelle il était encore relié, finirent de l'informer sur sa condition. Il était dans un hôpital, quelle horreur…

Il s'était encore raté. Entre dégoût et horreur, il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus, qu'une femme entre deux âges vêtue d'un uniforme d'infirmière pénétrait dans la pièce. La femme s'adressa à lui, mais il était trop choqué pour faire attention à ce qu'elle disait.

Il était en vie.

Quel cauchemar…

En vie.

En fait, il devait juste être trop con pour se suicider. Des tas de gens y arrivaient du premier coup, mais lui non. Pourtant il avait vraiment tenté tout ce qu'il avait pu. C'est ça, il devait être totalement stupide pour ne pas réussir après tant d'essais. Et puis… Il se crispa en prenant conscience des dernières paroles de la femme qui n'avait cessé de parler sans qu'il n'en écoute un mot.

« …Je vais aller chercher votre cousin Duo, il était mort d'inquiétude à votre sujet ! »

« Non. »

Le son de sa propre voix le scia sur place. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'elle ait été si rauque et désespérée. Mais voir Duo, c'était insurmontable. Il ne voulait pas se faire secouer les puces. Ni recevoir une autre fessée. Quoique s'il ne s'agissait que d'une volée de coups, il saurait s'en accommoder. Non. Il se souvenait trop bien de son comportement cruel et inutile avec Maxwell juste avant sa nouvelle tentative aussi ratée que les autres, aussi ratée que lui. Il avait été infect avec le natté une fois de trop et craignait les conséquences.

D'ailleurs qu'est ce que Duo faisait encore là ? Son cousin en plus ? Normalement il aurait plutôt dû le jeter dans un trou encore mourant…

« Vous ne voulez pas voir votre cousin ? » S'étonna la femme. « Il s'est fait tant de tracas à propos de votre état… »

Du tracas ? Pourquoi faire ? Il sursauta en voyant l'infirmière s'approcher de lui. Que voulait-elle ? Il aurait dû l'écouter. Décidément il était resté exactement le même : stupide, obtus et à côté de la plaque. La femme changea une pochette de transfusion presque vide avant d'appuyer sur un bouton pour appeler quelqu'un, surement un médecin, du moins il l'espérait, que ferait il si c'était Duo qui venait le voir ?

Une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter. Il mit quelques instants à se souvenir qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on le touche, mais là il s'en foutait. Son regard rencontra une paire d'yeux marrons qui le fixait avec douceur.

« Calmez-vous, un médecin va venir voir si vous vous êtes bien remis. »

Elle le lâcha mais profita de l'attention de son patient pour lui ré-expliquer ce qu'elle lui avait dit précédemment, se doutant vu son état de panique actuel qu'il ne l'avait pas écoutée.

« Vous êtes dans l'hôpital général de Slovénie, près de la frontière autrichienne. Duo et votre autre ami vous ont conduit ici suite à votre tentative de suicide. Vous avez été dans le coma pendant une semaine, seul votre cousin est resté. Vous leur avez causé tant d'inquiétude ! Vous êtes dans la section pédiatrique… Attendez, le médecin est arrivé. »

Elle s'éloigna, laissant la place à une femme blonde plus jeune qu'elle qui se présenta avant de vérifier les constantes de son patient devenu bien placide. Il sentait bien que la doctoresse contrairement à l'autre bavarde n'avait pas de temps à perdre et qu'il devait se laisser faire s'il espérait ne pas se faire reprendre ou corriger. Impressionnée par la guérison rapide, la doctoresse s'en retourna aussi vite qu'elle était venue après avoir certifié à l'infirmière, une femme aux cheveux bruns bouclés coupés courts et un peu ronde, que tout allait bien.

Comme si tout allait bien… Comme si tout pouvait aller bien…

L'infirmière sembla penser comme lui, car elle reprit son monologue.

« Votre cousin a insisté pour que vous soyez pris en pédiatrie comme le permet votre âge plutôt qu'en psychiatrie, Dieu qu'il a eu raison ! Ce n'est pas avec des médicaments qu'on force à prendre que la tête va mieux. »

Sentant la tension redescendre, et sa culpabilité reprendre le pas, Heero détourna son regard sur la plinthe au sol. Il se retrouvait de nouveau avec une belle envie de pleurer. Pourquoi Duo s'en était-il tant fait pour lui ? Pourquoi ces risques, ces précautions ? Il se sentait excessivement fatigué et fautif. Il ne méritait pas ces attentions. Il ne méritait rien du tout à vrai dire…

« Ça a un rapport avec votre cousin ? » Demanda calmement l'infirmière.

« … »

« Ça a un rapport avec les bleus qu'on a trouvé sur vos fesses ? »

Yuy rougit de façon trop prononcée pour pouvoir le dissimuler complètement. Évidement, une fois dans un hôpital on avait dû s'empresser de l'examiner sous toutes les coutures… D'ailleurs, comment cela se faisait il qu'elle sache cela ? L'avait on préposée à son cas ? Il cilla. Son postérieur ne lui faisait plus du tout mal au moins…

« On ne peut pas refuser de visite à votre cousin sans bonne raison, il est votre seule famille et cela lui briserait le cœur. Allons, s'il y a un souci avec lui, il faut le dire ? »

Heero sentant un lourd mal de tête venir, nia de la tête, le regard toujours perdu dans un des coins de la pièce. C'était une chambre petite mais très propre et claire comprenant un unique lit que Yuy occupait.

« Il n'a pas envie de me voir. »

« Si vous l'aviez vu ! Le pauvre est toujours bouleversé, le docteur Miller est partie le prévenir de votre réveil. Il était mort de peur quand on lui a dit que le pronostique vital était bien engagé. »

Heero secoua de nouveau la tête.

« Il est venu vous voir chaque fois qu'on l'a autorisé, depuis que vous avez quitté les soins intensifs avant hier. »

« Il me déteste. »

La femme secoua la tête sans rien répliquer cette fois.

« Je reviens d'ici une demi-heure avec de quoi boire, on pourra peut être enlever la sonde urinaire d'ici ce soir. Si vous avez besoin de moi, sonnez, je suis à votre disposition. Monsieur Duo a payé d'avance pour que l'on s'occupe bien de vous, je n'ai que quelques autres patients à l'étage. »

Une demi-heure passa sans que rien ne change dans la chambre d'Heero. Au bout de quelques minutes de profond silence, le premier pilote avait osé relever un peu le regard vers la fenêtre de la chambre. Celle-ci devait donner sur une cour ou un parking. A travers la vitre, il entrevit un ou deux arbres, ainsi qu'un coin de ciel bleu clair dans lequel s'inscrivait un soleil qu'il supposa couchant à la  lumière déclinante. Son mal de tête empirant, il décida de se redresser un peu pour mieux caler sa tête et ferma les yeux.

En entendant frapper à la porte, il rouvrit les yeux d'un coup, paniqué à l'idée d'une nouvelle visite. Le suspense ne dura néanmoins pas longtemps car l'infirmière qu'il avait rencontrée à son réveil pénétra dans la pièce.

« Tenez, voici de quoi boire, allez y doucement ! » Dit-elle en posant une petite bouteille d'eau surmontée d'un gobelet en plastique sur la table de nuit adjacente.

Yuy y jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de détourner de nouveau le regard en direction du sol de sa chambre, une espèce de lino gris.

La femme ne s'en formalisa pas et reprit sa conversation précédente.

« On a prévenu votre cousin de votre réveil. »

Heero tiqua mais ne dit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire, elle l'avait prévenu…

« Bien sûr, il veut vous rendre visite. »

Yuy se crispa, faisant apparaître des rides nerveuses au dessus de ses sourcils.

« J'ai bien vu que vous ne vouliez pas, par contre je dois savoir pourquoi pour lui déconseiller ou lui interdire de le faire… »

Il avala difficilement sa salive.

« Ça a un rapport avec les bleus qu'on a trouvé ? C'est lui qui vous a frappé ? »

« C'était mérité. »

La femme cilla, heureuse d'avoir une réponse.

« Quel est le problème alors ? »

« Il sera déçu. »

« Déçu ? Il vous connait bien pourtant. »

« Il n'a pas pu oublier à quel point j'ai été horrible avec lui. »

« Allons, qu'avez-vous pu faire de si grave ? »

Heero sentit son regard s'embrumer. Duo lui avait déjà posé cette question, dit que ce n'était pas grave… Mais Heero savait bien que c'était grave puisqu'avant d'arriver ici le natté lui parlait à peine, d'un ton indifférent et ne s'occupait plus du tout de lui suite à son comportement lointain, voire dédaigneux et ses paroles brusques de rejet dont il ne pensait pas un mot.

 _« Je ne suis pas venu pour que tu m'aimes. »_ qu'il lui avait dit dès le début. Pourtant c'était le cas, contrairement à ce qu'il avait osé affirmer pour éloigner le second pilote de lui, quand il avait vraiment réalisé à quel point il le fatiguait nerveusement…

« Je n'ai jamais su que le blesser. Il faut que ça s'arrête. » Articula-t-il.

Il était étonné de parler si facilement à une quasi-inconnue, mais d'un autre côté le fait qu'elle soit externe à sa situation rendait la confidence bien plus facile.

« Je comprend bien, mais vous savez, c'est de savoir que vous ne voulez pas le voir qui va lui faire le plus de mal. »

« De toute façon, il ne voudra plus jamais me voir après. »

« Heero,… Vous vous appelez bien Heero ? Moi c'est Joséphine, si vous devez m'appeler. Heero, il n'a pas l'air de vous en vouloir. »

« Il devrait… »

Le voyant de nouveau comme s'il avait les larmes aux yeux, l'infirmière lui rapprocha la bouteille avant de changer de sujet.

« Essayez de boire, d'ici une heure vous aurez un repas léger. J'expliquerai à M. Duo que vous êtes trop fatigué pour supporter une visite aujourd'hui, mais pensez-y pour demain. Si vous vous sentez mal ou avez mal quelque part, sonnez, ça peut être important. »

Heero serra les lèvres et détourna le regard. Il tairait sa migraine. Après tout il méritait bien d'avoir mal. D'un autre côté, la femme venait de dire que c'était important… En repensant à ses maux de tête, il tâcha de mieux appuyer son crâne sur l'oreiller, y appuyant une tempe fraiche, en effet ses bras bandés ne lui étaient d'aucun secours.

« Vous avez mal à la tête ? »

Yuy cilla, puis hocha ladite tête. Finalement, il n'avait pas envie de mentir. Ce n'était pas comme si cela lui avait jamais réussi.

La femme sortit d'un pas vif avant de lui ramener un comprimé qu'elle lui tendit avec l'eau, aidant à positionner et plier le bras droit prisonnier de la perfusion que son patient puisse amener les objets à sa bouche. Heero lança un regard douloureux au médicament puis l'avala. Lui qui avait tant insisté en vain auprès de Duo pour en avoir…

Il détourna de nouveau le regard vers la fenêtre. Il n'avait même pas une chance de s'enfuir pendant la nuit. Chambre située trop haut dans le bâtiment, sans vêtements à part la légère blouse verte dont on l'avait revêtu et avec un système de sécurité conséquent, c'était perdu d'avance. Et s'il avait bien retenu une chose, c'est que ses coéquipiers détestaient ce genre de comportement et que « fatigue » prétextée par l'infirmière ou pas, ils pourraient s'y mettre à deux pour lui flanquer une trempe lorsqu'il serait rattrapé. Hôpital ou pas, personnel présent ou pas.

D'ailleurs l'absence de Trowa l'étonnait. Quoiqu'il avait dû juger avoir assez perdu de temps comme ça avec un cas comme le sien. D'un autre côté le rôle du cousin éploré collait mieux à la personnalité de Duo. Même si, en vérité, Duo ne devait pas être plus éploré que Trowa ou n'importe quel autre pelé dans la place.

o~o o~o o~o

L'infirmière sortie, elle tomba sur Duo qui à une dizaine de mètres de la chambre faisait une triste mine. Comme elle n'avait pas l'air cette fois excessivement pressée, il s'approcha d'elle un peu pantelant.

La semaine passée avait été très dure pour lui. L'état d'Heero était parvenu à un état stationnaire certainement semblable à celui dans lequel Trowa l'avait ramassé un peu plus d'un mois auparavant. Bien que perturbé par les évènements, il était reparti travailler au cirque pour s'occuper et conserver sa couverture. Il avait tout de même fait le lendemain des évènements un aller retour jusqu'au camps pour ramener son sac à Duo qui avait prévu de rester au chevet de 01.

Enfin à son chevet…. Les visites en soin intensifs leur avaient été interdites, ils avaient juste le loisir d'observer la chambre à travers une sorte de porte vitrée aux heures de visites normales et de s'installer dans la salle d'attente aux autres horaires.

L'établissement ne faisant pas dans la charité pure, il leur avait rapidement été demandé comment ils comptaient régler les soins. N'ayant bien sûr aucune mutuelle, Duo s'était servi d'argent détourné qu'il avait en stock pour payer l'occupation de la chambre qu'il avait voulu individuelle, allant même jusqu'à s'octroyer un personnel fixe en la personne de Joséphine, qui avait volontiers accepté le marché de Maxwell. C'est à dire se rendre immédiatement disponible pour s'occuper d'Heero. Le jeune homme n'ayant pas besoin d'une surveillance constante, l'infirmière continuait néanmoins une bonne partie de son service.

Elle n'était pas du genre à accepter ce genre de caprice de famille riche, mais l'état de dévastation du natté et son désir que son cousin soit traité du mieux possible et façon à ce qu'il ne soit pas encore plus perturbé après le choc de se savoir en vie l'avait touchée.

Dévasté était le mot, Duo s'était fait un sang d'encre pour son coéquipier. Quasi-inconsolable les premiers jours, il n'avait cessé de dire que c'était de sa faute, qu'il aurait dû être plus présent, attentif. Il s'était un peu rasséréné quand Heero avait été déplacé dans une chambre normale une fois son coma devenu plus léger et ses bras en charpie un minimum soignés.

Maxwell n'avait alors pas quitté le chevet de son « cousin » lorsqu'on lui permettait une visite qui ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Il avait peut être passé l'équivalent de trois ou quatre heures avec Yuy, lui parlant et tenant possessivement une main à peine tiède.

Comme elle le lui avait promis, la doctoresse qui avait suivi Heero de loin était venue l'avertir du réveil de son patient, mais s'en était vite désintéressé. Les cas de suicides et tentatives de suicides n'ayant guère tendance à intéresser les médecins. Après tout, les buts des deux partis étaient totalement opposés et au final ne s'appréciaient guère. Du coup, le docteur Miller avait conseillé à Maxwell de se renseigner sur la possibilité d'une visite auprès de l'infirmière en charge, ce qu'il allait faire. Cette dernière étant de toute façon plus cordiale que la jeune femme blonde.

« Le docteur Miller m'a dit qu'il était réveillé ? »

Joséphine se tourna vers Duo et hocha la tête.

« En effet, je dirai qu'il va plutôt bien vu la situation, mais il est encore chamboulé, je crois qu'il faudra attendre au moins demain pour aller le voir. »

Aussitôt le visage de Maxwell s'assombrit et il détourna le regard.

« Il refuse de me voir. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il réagirait comme ça, il n'est pas du genre à donner de deuxième chance. Je lui cours sur le haricot et en plus je ne respecte même pas son choix de mourir. Il doit vraiment m'avoir dans le nez à présent. De toute façon, même avant qu'il… il ne voulait plus entendre mes explications et mes excuses. »

Au fur et à mesure de la phrase, la voix du natté s'était un peu plus brisée à chaque mot prononcé.

« Je crois que vous vous trompez sur ses sentiments. »


	17. Chapter 17

« Je crois que vous vous trompez sur ses sentiments. »

Surpris, Duo regarda de nouveau l'infirmière qui lui faisait face.

« Vous vous aimez tous les deux énormément. »

« Je ne vois pas ce qui vous fait dire ça… »

« Vous savez, il est terrorisé. »

« Pardon ? »

« Ça se voit au premier coup d'œil et le peu qu'il m'a avoué me conforte. Il a très peur de la façon dont vous pouvez réagir. Peur que vous ne vouliez pas le voir. Mais il a aussi peur que vous soyez déçu en le voyant. Il a peur de mal réagir. De vous faire encore de la peine. Que vous le détestiez. Que vous lui en vouliez… »

« Ce n'est pas possible qu'on parle du même Heero. »

« Peut être qu'il portait une carapace avec vous, parce que je vous jure que ce n'est pas du chiqué. »

« Je le connais vraiment mal… » Soupira Duo, après tout il n'était plus à un échec près, mais en même temps, il avait énormément de mal à croire ce qu'il entendait.

« Il n'a pas eu une vie facile de ce que vous avez dit au service. Orphelin de guerre, pris dans un attentat… »

« De toute façon, il ne veut pas me voir. » Soupira Duo, les larmes aux yeux.

« Au contraire, je crois qu'il en a très envie. Mais… Il ne sait pas quoi vous dire. Il craint vraiment de vous blesser plus encore. De vous ennuyer. »

A l'entente des derniers mots de la femme, les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? » S'étonna-t-elle en le voyant de nouveau pleurer.

« Non… Il aurait sans doute eu besoin de quelqu'un comme vous avant… Je… Avant qu'il… La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, je lui ai dit que je partais travailler parce que je m'ennuyais… C'est la dernière chose que je lui ai dite…. »

« Allons, demain il faut aller le voir. »

« Il ne vous a rien dit pour… vous aviez vu ses fesses ? »

« Les traces de coups ? Bien sûr. »

« Et il n'a rien… »

« Je sais que c'est vous qui lui avez donné une correction. Pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire, chacun a droit à l'erreur. Il pense de toute façon l'avoir bien méritée. »

« … »

« Allez, plus de cinéma. Promettez-moi que vous irez le voir demain, vous en avez tous les deux besoin ! »

« Je… d'accord. Mais… qu'est ce que je dois lui dire ? »

« La vérité. »

« … »

« Vous avez eu peur pour lui ? Vous avez eu de la peine ? Vous vous êtes senti très mal ? Il ignore tout ça, il faut lui dire. Vous êtes heureux qu'il soit en vie ? Dites le lui ! Si vous l'aimez dites le lui aussi. Vous voulez le prendre dans les bras, lui serrer la main, lui montrer du réconfort, allez y. Je dois continuer mon travail, il y a d'autres jeunes à l'étage. »

« Merci madame. »

« Madame ? C'est pas marqué madame ! » Lança l'infirmière en montrant son badge. « Mon nom est Joséphine, alors appelez moi comme ça ! Madame… Et pourquoi pas grand-mère aussi ? » Râla-t-elle en faisant la moue, arrachant un sourire à Maxwell.

o~o o~o o~o

Joséphine était revenue voir le premier pilote plus tard dans la soirée. Comme lors de son dernier coma, Heero se sentait assez assoiffé et n'avait pas eu besoin d'être sans cesse sollicité pour qu'il daigne boire quelque chose, l'infirmière avait donc été plus que satisfaite.

Yuy avait bien plus appréhendé le repas, mais heureusement pour lui, on ne lui servit qu'une soupe. Bien qu'il n'eut pas plus faim que les dernières fois où on lui avait proposé un repas, il se força à en avaler une partie dans l'espoir qu'on lui retire l'horripilante perfusion placée dans son bras droit plusieurs centimètres au dessus du pli du coude, malgré que les veines n'y soient pas très visibles.

L'emplacement pouvait sembler original, mais au vu des larges bandages qui entouraient ses avant-bras maltraités, cela ne semblait plus si illogique. Son bras gauche étant entièrement enrubanné en deux parties distinctes qu'il puisse un peu plier le coude, il ne restait plus que la partie haute du bras droit de disponible ainsi que la base de ses poignets. Il avait d'ailleurs été surpris de constater que le bandage – moins épais que ce à quoi on pouvait s'attendre – était dépourvu de toute tache de sang sur les avant-bras.

D'un autre côté, il se doutait bien qu'en une semaine, l'équipe soignante – peut-être réduite à son infirmière pour l'instant attitrée – avait eu le temps de traiter le carnage qu'il avait accompli sans ciller.

Heero regardait encore son bras gauche d'un air désolé quand Joséphine entra pour récupérer le plateau repas depuis longtemps abandonné. L'heure commençait à être tardive, la femme avait été occupée ailleurs. Il lui jeta un coup œil pour observer ses faits et gestes, puis retourna à sa contemplation. Le voyant se mordiller la lèvre comme s'il hésitait à dire quelque chose, la femme prit les devants.

« Vous voulez quelque chose ? »

« Vous ne changez pas les bandages ? » Finit par interroger Yuy le regard toujours fixé sur ses bras.

« Non, généralement je le fais le matin. C'est trop inconfortable ? »

Heero nia de la tête. Le tiraillement de la peau et les picotements, il s'y attendait.

« J'aurais juste voulu… J'aurais juste voulu voir les cicatrices. Je vais devoir vivre avec ap… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que l'infirmière s'était approchée du côté gauche du lit et s'assit sur une chaise posée le long du mur avant de se saisir délicatement du bras gauche et de défaire doucement le bandage de la partie basse du bras.

« Juste le bas. L'os va bien, mais le muscle et la peau ne sont toujours pas guéris. » Commença-t-elle en montrant le haut du bras. « Votre cousin nous a dit que vous aviez coupé le tissu cicatriciel avec une lame de rasoir. Il y a eu infection durant votre coma, on a dû encore rouvrir pour désinfecter et faire de vrais points de sutures internes, dessus la peau est trop abimée il y a encore risque de surinfection. »

Du sang maculant le bandage en question, Heero ne douta pas une seconde de ce qu'affirmait l'infirmière. La blessure n'avait jamais été traitée correctement et il n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses avec un comportement inapproprié.

Au fil des mots, le bras avait été peu à peu dénudé. Heero cilla plusieurs fois lorsque Joséphine lui laissa l'accès à son bras.

« N'y touchez pas, vous pourriez tout infecter. Je vous fais confiance pour ne pas vous l'abimer. Il serait dommage que nous devions vous attacher. »

Elle sortit alors rapidement pour chercher la bande qui lui manquait, laissant le loisir à Heero d'observer sa cicatrice.

Il fut surpris de voir à quel point la guérison était avancée. La peau était encore rouge, mais le trait presque droit qui filait le long de la veine sous-jacente tirait vers le blanc – si on omettait les quelques croutes qu'il restait – et ne comportait aucun relief. Le bras était juste un peu enflé et du liquide jaune pâle, une sorte de pu, tachait le bandage usagé.

Ramenant son bras vers son visage, Heero regarda la cicatrice de plus près. Même si elle semblait être en très bonne voie de guérison, cela lui semblait tout de même immense : presque vingt-cinq centimètres. Il avait vraiment tranché sur une si grande longueur ? Une boule se forma dans son ventre et il redéposa son bras sur le drap, cicatrice vers le plafond.

Dans tous les cas, il serait impossible dans le futur de dissimuler une telle chose. Lui qui était toujours bras nus, c'en était fini. Il ne serait sans doute plus pris au sérieux avec de telles plaies. Il aurait dû y penser avant… Sauf qu'avant il voulait mourir. Une fois mort, qui se serait soucié qu'il ait les bras déchiquetés ?

A vrai dire, il se sentait bien mieux qu'avant sa tentative de suicide. Son coma n'avait pas été aussi éprouvant que le précédent. Au moins, il n'avait pas fait de rêve idiot et s'était bizarrement senti mieux encadré, comme protégé. De plus si réaliser son nouvel échec à son réveil lui avait fait très mal, il s'était en quelque sorte fait une raison : il n'y arriverait jamais. Alors autant faire avec ce qu'il avait. Mais il ferait seul, sans les autres.

Si vivre lui était moins insupportable, il n'en était pas de même pour son relationnel avec ses anciennes connaissances. Dans la situation actuelle, il souhaitait ne jamais revoir un des autres pilotes de Gundam ou bien Relena. D'ailleurs il ferait sûrement mieux de ne plus combattre. Il n'était bon qu'à ça, mais même dans son domaine de prédilection, il enchainait les erreurs. De toute façon il n'avait plus de Gundam, plus d'arme, plus rien. De nouveau au bord des larmes mais cette fois pour une raison différente de ses coéquipiers, il arrêta de penser et guetta le retour de l'infirmière.

Une fois revenue, celle-ci commença, à la surprise d'Heero, à défaire le bandage de son bras droit et retira l'aiguille de la perfusion.

« C'est bien, vous avez été sage. » Sourit-elle avant d'aller refaire le bandage du bras gauche. « D'ici un jour ou deux, on tachera de les laisser à l'air libre. »

Captant le regard quasi mélancolique d'Heero, elle suivit son regard vers la cicatrice du bras droit, une autre fine ligne bordée de rouge qui comme sa sœur supputait encore un peu. Celle-ci mesurait presque trente centimètres et ondulait légèrement jusqu'au dessus du pli du coude.

« Si vous regrettez, il y aura toujours moyen de faire quelque chose. Vous avez bien cicatrisé, si vous prenez la peine de les hydrater avec une crème spécifique, avec le renouvellement de la peau, d'ici quelques années elles seront très discrètes. Il y a aussi moyen d'avoir des beaux résultats au laser après cicatrisation complète. »

Yuy ne répondit rien, guère consolé au vu de ce qu'il avait à ses yeux perdu – entre autre sa crédibilité de combattant dans la guerre actuelle – et la laissa finir son travail.

« Par contre il faudra attendre que vous puissiez quitter le lit pour la sonde. Nous verrons pour que vous vous leviez demain. Je vais vous donner tout de suite le traitement que le Docteur Miller a prescrit pour la douleur et la guérison de vos bras. »

Rassuré de ne pas voir de suppositoires à l'horizon mais un bête comprimé contre la douleur présenté dans un petit récipient de plastique comme il en avait eu quelques heures auparavant, il ne fut pourtant pas totalement en la voyant monter une seringue. Mais il avait décidé de rester placide pendant son séjour afin que celui-ci dure le moins de temps possible.

« Normalement, on fait ça en intramusculaire dans le deltoïde. Vu l'état de vos bras, il n'en est pas question. Fesse ou cuisse ? »

Ne souhaitant pas répondre à pareille question qu'il jugeait limite humiliante même s'il appréciait qu'on lui laisse le choix, il se contenta de se tourner sur le côté de façon à montrer son dos à l'infirmière. Vu sa tenue inexistante, il préférait encore montrer l'arrière que l'avant, même s'il n'y couperait pas à cause de cette fichue sonde.

Heero eut tout de même l'heureuse surprise de sentir le drap être baissé juste ce qui était nécessaire, ne laissant en vue directe que le haut de la fesse droite. L'injection en elle même fut un peu douloureuse, mais assurément rien d'insurmontable au vu de ce qu'il avait déjà pu subir.

En se repositionnant sur le dos, il regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre. La soirée devait être bien avancée, mais il ne faisait pas entièrement nuit à l'extérieur. N'ayant eu aucun retour sur la venue ou non de Maxwell, il se décida à poser la question, une boule dans la gorge.

« Duo ne viendra pas ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton quelque peu incertain.

« Non, mais il était affligé. » Répliqua Joséphine clairement réprobatrice.

« …Vous devez croire que je suis quelqu'un d'abject. » Supposa Heero après un court silence, le regard de nouveau perdu sur un point inexistant de la décoration.

« Je crois que vous aimez beaucoup votre cousin. Mais si vous ne voulez pas lui faire de mal, vous vous trompez de méthode. »

« Quoique je dise ou fasse, je le blesse toujours. »

« Soyez vous-même, c'est à trop vouloir convenir en tout point à M. Duo que vous finissez par vous mélanger. Il a l'air de drôlement tenir à vous, mais il n'a pas besoin que vous soyez parfait. »

« Il n'est là que par culpabilité. »

« Vous croyez vraiment ? »

« Il se croit responsable de ma stupidité. »

« Je comprend qu'il vous ait donné la fessée. »

Les yeux d'Heero s'écarquillèrent. Surpris par la réponse qu'il venait d'obtenir – il est vrai à une énième plainte quelque peu répétitive – il resta sans voix.

« Vous vous complaisez dans votre malheur ! Ouvrez donc un peu les yeux, en cas de coup dur, on ne tient jamais avec de fausses excuses. Cela fait une semaine qu'il se morfond pour vous, il devait même se morfondre avant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il tient à vous, mais c'est le cas. Si vous ne voulez pas le blesser commencez par lui faire plaisir en acceptant de le voir dès demain. »

« Pour lui dire quoi ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton moins confiant que précédemment, s'entendre cité dans la même phrase que le mot « fessée » le calmait toujours aussi efficacement.

« Parlez-lui de vous, des émotions que vous ressentez. C'est ça qu'il veut savoir, si vous avez peur ou confiance, si vous êtes triste ou heureux, agacé ou amusé, dubitatif ou déterminé… »

« …J'en suis incapable. »

La phrase prononcée d'une voix blanche quelques instants après la fin de la sienne dépourvut l'infirmière. Néanmoins elle se reprit et fixa Yuy d'un regard sérieux.

« Si ça vous est supportable, ne le rejetez pas. A continuer comme il le fait, c'est lui qui va finir sur un lit d'hôpital. »

Aussitôt Heero fronça légèrement les sourcils, tout à coup inquiet. Pourquoi avait elle dit cela ? Qu'avait bien pu faire Duo qui puisse alerter à ce point un entourage qui ne le connaissait pas du tout ? Lui qui était si doué pour dissimuler une partie de ses émotions continuellement, ça ne collait pas.

« Qu'a-t-il ? » S'enquit-il enfin avec un ton plus vif qui ne trompa pas l'infirmière.

« Jugez en par vous-même ! » Répondit la femme avant de finir son travail.

Puis elle sortit non sans avoir fermé le volet, et souhaité une bonne nuit à son patient, lui rappelant tout de même qu'en cas de problème quelconque, il devait l'appeler. A plus de 21h, il était de toute façon plus que temps de dormir dans la section, surtout que Yuy lui avait semblé fatigué et n'avait de toute façon aucune occupation possible à part réfléchir.

Heero fut un peu surpris de se retrouver si vite couché et dans le noir. Mais d'un autre côté cela n'avait rien d'incohérent avec sa situation.

Immédiatement, son esprit revient sur Duo, le dernier sujet de conversation de la journée. A présent il se faisait du souci pour son coéquipier. En fait, il n'avait jamais réalisé le ressenti et l'état réel du second pilote, restant dans une espèce de fantasme où, par crainte d'avoir encore plus mal, il envisageait le pire. Mais en fait, il ne savait rien de ce qui se passait dans la tête de ses proches.

Si l'infirmière voulait le culpabiliser, elle venait de réussir. Et en même temps, Heero se disait que c'était une bonne chose. S'il en avait assez de faire du mal aux autres, la première chose à faire était de céder à leurs envies. Sans doute qu'il pourrait en souffrir, mais ne le méritait-il pas après tout ? Peut être aussi que cela ferait moins mal que ressasser ses propres croyances. Sinon tant pis. Au moins il serait sans doute plus fixé sur son avenir.

Au final plus fatigué qu'il ne l'eut cru, il ne tarda pas à s'endormir.


	18. Chapter 18

Heero fut réveillé assez tôt le lendemain matin par la même infirmière que la veille au soir. Même s'il était vrai qu'il avait dormi un nombre d'heures assez conséquent, il était satisfait de lui même, s'étant réveillé au son de la porte qu'on ouvrait pourtant sans brusquerie. Il était surpris de voir la femme enchainer les services de cette façon, il n'en dit néanmoins rien. En fait cela l'arrangeait d'avoir affaire toujours à une même personne, qui plus est, plutôt bienveillante avec lui.

Cette dernière lui souhaita le bonjour avant de s'enquérir de son état, Yuy se contentant de hocher la tête pour la rassurer sur sa santé. Elle vérifia elle-même ses constantes. Nul besoin de médecin, Heero était sur la voie d'un prompt rétablissement et sa vie totalement hors de danger, les infections de ses bras étant à présent sous contrôle. Cette dernière avait fini par annoncer au premier pilote que les petits-déjeuners ne seraient pas servis avant une heure ce dont il n'avait que faire.

« Les visites ne sont pas autorisées avant au moins 9h, quelle est votre décision pour M. Duo ? » S'enquit-elle finalement.

Elle comptait en effet annoncer la nouvelle au natté quand celui-ci serait de nouveau à vagabonder dans le couloir. Pour l'instant, il avait encore dû passer une mauvaise nuit – s'il n'avait pas été atteint d'insomnie comme cela lui avait fait quelquefois – plus assis que couché dans une salle d'attente qu'on aurait pu croire comme étant son domicile.

« Il peut venir… » Marmonna Heero d'une voix blanche.

« Je lui dirai, il en sera ravi. »

Yuy en douta légèrement, mais ne commenta pas l'affaire. Par contre, il se renseigna sur la sonde qui le dérangeait de plus en plus.

« On ne pourrait pas la retirer ? » Questionna-t-il avec un mouvement de genou évocateur.

Joséphine qui avait bien compris le centre d'attention du jeune homme, opina du chef.

« C'est possible, mais pour cela vous devez pouvoir vous déplacer. »

« J'en suis capable. » Affirma-t-il aussitôt. « Seulement… Vous ne pouvez rien me prêter pour… »

L'infirmière ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit adjacente dont Heero ne s'était jamais soucié, et en sortit un boxer. Le même que celui qu'il portait lorsqu'il s'était charcuté les bras.

« Votre cousin l'a fait laver et laissé pour vous, il devrait vous convenir. » Déclara-t-elle en déposant le sous-vêtement sur le lit.

En accord avec un Heero, qui il est vrai ne semblait pas très joyeux, elle entreprit de retirer doucement la sonde de son emplacement. Bien qu'il dut se contorsionner au niveau des jambes et du bassin, Yuy arriva néanmoins à enfiler le boxer par ses seuls moyens sous les draps. Il avait apparemment récupéré un peu de mobilité ce dont il était plutôt satisfait.

Puis Joséphine l'avait aidé à enfiler une nouvelle blouse, elles étaient de celles qu'on trouvait dans les hôpitaux se nouant sur la nuque et laissant le dos nu. C'est pourquoi elle avait laissé son patient enfiler un sous-vêtement. Même si le faible gabarit du premier pilote lui permettait de ne pas être serré dans le pseudo-vêtement, il n'en laissait pas moins les fesses à l'air ce qui restait assez gênant et Duo l'avait prévenue que Yuy était du genre prude.

Ils avaient ensuite passé quelques minutes à vérifier qu'Heero tenait bien sur ses jambes – contrairement à toute espérance logique, c'était le cas. Bien qu'il ne sembla pas au meilleur de sa forme, son patient tenait debout seul et sans aide et pouvait tout à fait faire quelques pas.

Malgré tout, il était évident, au vu de l'effort de concentration que cela lui demandait, qu'il ne pourrait pas faire de long trajet sans un peu d'entrainement préalable. Néanmoins, le trajet le plus long qu'il aurait à faire étant le chemin jusqu'à la petite salle de bain individuelle – véritable luxe, la moitié des patients se contentant de douches et WC communs à l'étage – c'était amplement suffisant.

La décision approuvée entièrement par son infirmière, Heero n'eut donc qu'à se recoucher en attendant petit-déjeuner et visite de Duo.

L'idée même de cette rencontre nouait le ventre de Yuy, lui coupant tout l'appétit qu'il aurait pu avoir s'il était porté sur la nourriture – ce qui n'était assurément pas le cas –. Le repas en question arriva toutefois plus rapidement qu'escompté. Heero chipota clairement à son sujet et repoussa la tablette. Il n'était pas du matin pour la nourriture. Il était encore en train de se demander quelle partie il pourrait bien avaler pour ne pas se retrouver de nouveau avec une encombrante perfusion, quand on frappa doucement à sa porte.

Joséphine n'ayant jamais été si timide, il ne pouvait s'agir que de Duo. Aussitôt il oublia le repas qui décidément ne le tentait guère, et bien qu'il n'ait pas invité la personne à entrer – ce dont il aurait été bien incapable en considérant son état de stress – la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même et Duo apparut.

Le jeune homme ne lui sembla pas en excellente santé, il avait des cernes visibles et n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise. Restant à distance du lit, le dos un peu courbé, il se racla la gorge avant de parler.

« Heu… Tu attendais Joséphine, je vais partir » Trancha finalement Maxwell devant l’accueil glacial. Il ne s’était pas attendu à quelque chose d’extrêmement chaleureux, mais rien qu’une lueur d’intérêt lui aurait suffit. Ici il ne voyait que de la peur ou de l’appréhension…

« Non, reste. » Murmura Heero ne voulant pas faire encore plus de mal au natté.

Voir Duo agir comme ça lui serrait le cœur, sincèrement. Il était loin le pilote du Deathscythe, l'infirmière ne lui avait pas menti. Sentant les larmes lui monter dangereusement aux yeux, il détourna légèrement la tête. Il ne méritait pas tant de compassion.

Néanmoins, Duo qui n'avait pas loupé le changement de regard de Yuy se décomposa lui aussi et se rapprocha du lit jusqu'à oser s'y asseoir précautionneusement. Si l'infirmière lui avait affirmé avec tant de ferveur que sa visite était quelque part désirée, cela ne pouvait pas être entièrement faux.

Toute la culpabilité d’Heero était revenue à la surface en voyant l'état de Duo. Pourquoi l’avait-il blessé et envoyé balader, déjà ? Rien que pour banalités. Il avait cru tout savoir et avait décidé de tout régler lui-même. Mais il avait juste fait n’importe quoi. Parce qu’il n’avait pas compris Duo. En fait, son comportement montrait juste qu’il était totalement ingrat.

Ingrat ? Non. S’il l’était vraiment il ne s’en voudrait pas autant à l’heure actuelle. Il aurait tant aimé savoir dire merci au natté pour tant de choses, et lui demander pardon pour tant d'autres choses. Mais exprimer ses sentiments par des mots, il ne savait pas. Il n'avait d'abord pas osé pour diverses raisons sans doute pas très bonnes, et au fil du temps n'avait plus su comment vraiment amener le sujet.

On lui avait tant déconseillé de se comporter de la sorte, qu'exprimer du regret ou de la gratitude était une faiblesse au même titre que la sensibilité… A cet instant il aurait aussi désiré dire à Duo combien il avait pris une place centrale depuis son arrivée en soutien de Trowa. Lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Mais ça, il n'en serait sans doute jamais capable…

Le natté resta immobile, tentant d’interpréter le flot d’émotions qui passait dans le regard de Yuy. Maladroitement, il saisit une des mains d’Heero et comme il ne la retirait pas, Duo la caressa doucement du pouce, comme il l’avait souvent fait durant son coma. Finalement il se décida à parler.

« Hey, ça va ? »

La bêtise de sa question le scia même si le ton chaud et rassurant y était, mais il eut la surprise supplémentaire d’entendre Heero lui répondre avant de retirer, sans brusquerie, sa main de celle de Duo pour la ramener contre lui et se tourna un peu plus vers la fenêtre n’osant pas le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je te demande pardon… »

« Hein ? »

« Pardon. » Répéta Heero un peu plus fort sans bouger pour autant.

Duo reprit la main qu’on lui avait retirée dans le creux de la sienne et la serra. S'il avait compris la demande d'excuses et qu'elle l'avait déjà touché sans qu'aucun mot supplémentaire ne soit nécessité, il se demandait ce qu'Heero pouvait se reprocher. Pouvait-il s’excuser d'avoir attenté à sa vie ? L'infirmière avait peut-être été capable de le culpabiliser vis à vis du chagrin qu'il avait ressenti ?

Ne voyant toujours aucune réponse venir, Heero reprit la parole.

« Ne te force pas à me toucher si tu me détestes… » Commença-t-il en recommençant à enlever sa main, mais cette fois ci, le natté la retint.

Il était évident qu'il ne lui pardonnerait pas du tout. Duo n'avait pas tort pour autant, lui n'aurait même pas pris la peine de se faire tant de souci pour un coéquipier si désagréable.

« Je ne t'ai jamais détesté. » Rétorqua Maxwell.

« Pourtant je mériterai que ce soit le cas. »

« Chut… Arrête de te lancer des horreurs à la figure. C'est même pas vrai en plus. Pourquoi je devrais te détester ? »

« Je n'ai jamais été gentil avec toi malgré tout le mal que tu te donnes pour moi. »

Le présent dans la phrase surprit Duo au point qu'il cessa un instant de caresser le poignet qu’il tenait étroitement.

« Heero, c'était des gamineries tout ça ! Et même si c'était chiant, y avait pas mort d'homme. La seule chose qui m'a vraiment fait mal c'est ta tentative de suicide, d'ailleurs je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu as fait une chose pareille alors que tu allais enfin être débarrassé de moi… »

« Je ne voulais pas te blesser h… la semaine dernière… juste t’éloigner de moi… que je ne puisse plus te faire de mal avec mon attitude… » Répondit Heero qui s’il ne regardait plus ailleurs, avait le regard baissé et camouflé en grande partie par sa frange.

Le pilote du Deathscythe ouvrit de grands yeux en entendant la réponse qu'il venait de recevoir. Heero s'était soucié de son bien être ? Au point d'agir délibérément pour l'éloigner ? Bien sûr, la méthode était inadaptée, mais l'attention y était. De l’autre main, il releva le menton du brun, qu’il ne puisse pas douter du fait qu’il lui disait la vérité.

« Tu avais l’intention d’arrêter nos disputes ? »

Il sentit Heero acquiescer faiblement en signe d'approbation.

« J’en avais assez de t’user… » Murmura-t-il.

« Heero ! Tu n’as pas à t’en vouloir d’avoir voulu bien faire ! »

« C’est le résultat qui compte… pas l’intention… »

« Pas pour moi. Ça change tout au contraire. » 

En même temps, le natté remonta du menton jusqu’à la joue qu’il caressa à son tour, allant presque cueillir une larme au niveau des yeux.

« Heero, pardonner un acte méchant voulu méchant et pardonner une erreur, ça n'a rien à voir. D'ailleurs tu es déjà excusé, toi aussi tu en as vu des vertes et des pas mûres avec nos attitudes stupides à Trowa et moi. »

« Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu… J'ai amplement mérité tout ce qui m'est arrivé… » Répondit Yuy après un léger silence.

Y compris les bonnes déculottées qu'il avait reçues, mais ça il ne le dirait pas de façon trop explicite. Voir la différence d'état entre le moment où Duo était au cirque et maintenant était trop importante pour qu'il puisse l'ignorer. Et là, il ne s'était agi « que » d'une semaine de coma. Comment ses camarades avaient-ils vécu le mois de silence radio où il avait été déclaré mort ?

Néanmoins, même s'il réalisait mieux les états dans lesquels avaient été les gens qui le connaissaient, il était toujours hors de question pour lui de les voir de nouveau. Duo n'était pas humain pour le supporter encore maintenant. Il ne pouvait être qu'une rare exception sinon unique en son genre.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte, et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur l'infirmière qui apportait ses médicaments contre douleur et infection à Heero. Duo retira sa main du visage du brun afin de ne pas prendre le risque de le gêner devant la femme.

Celle-ci fut heureuse de voir qu’il y avait moins de tension entre les jeunes gens et sourit au châtain qu'elle trouva recomposé.

« Il va falloir sortir un moment, M. Duo. Le temps de donner ses médicaments à votre cousin. » Dit-elle avant que son regard ne soit attiré par le plateau intact du petit déjeuner qui semblait délaissé.

« Vous n'avez rien pris de votre petit déjeuner ? Ce n'est pas sérieux, vous avez besoin de prendre des forces ! » Reprocha-t-elle à Heero, contrariée. « En plus vous ne pouvez pas continuer à prendre votre antalgique en étant presque à jeun, votre estomac ne supportera pas longtemps une telle attitude. »

Maxwell soupira en réalisant ce qui venait d'être dit. Rien d’étonnant à ça en vérité, Heero n’avait jamais aimé manger… En le voyant de nouveau prendre la critique sur lui, un air déçu et inquiet sur le visage, il décida d’intervenir. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait la femme râler après Heero, preuve du bon comportement de ce dernier, mais la remarque était sérieuse, il fallait régler ça.

« Vous pouvez poser le comprimé sur le plateau, s'il vous plait ? » Demanda-t-il à l'infirmière en tendant la main vers elle, puisqu’il était plus près du plateau qu’elle.

« Il ne peut pas le prendre dans son état actuel. » Justifia Joséphine sans donner le médicament.

« Je sais. Il le prendra en même temps que son petit déjeuner, dès que vous lui aurez donné l'autre. »

Heero tiqua de nouveau, honteux voire presque malheureux de se faire reprendre en public. Lui qui avait voulu montrer qu'il agissait de façon plus responsable, c'était une fois de plus raté.

Convaincue, l'infirmière s'était débarrassée de l'antalgique, le remettant au natté qui le déposa sur le plateau totalement froid.

« Je dois tout de même vous demander de sortir, j'ai besoin que votre cousin baisse son sous-vêtement pour lui administrer son injection. » Répéta-t-elle en souriant.

A ces mots, il sentit Heero lui serrer la main en retour, comme s'il refusait l'éventualité de le laisser partir, peut être par crainte de ne pas le voir revenir.

« Heero, je laisse juste la place à madame. Je vais me mettre à la fenêtre le temps de la piqûre, tu n’es sans doute pas moins pudique que la semaine dernière. Je préfère ne pas te gêner. »

« Je m’appelle Joséphine ! » Corrigea l'infirmière avec un faux air indigné auquel Duo répondit par un franc sourire.

Maxwell agissant conformément à ce qu’il venait de dire, Heero se mit sur le côté pour de nouveau tourner le dos à l’infirmière. Sous les draps, il baissa son boxer comme il put, c'est-à-dire mal. Ses bras restés raides et douloureux au niveau de l’articulation ne facilitaient aucunement ses faits et gestes.

Au vu des légères grimaces de douleur, Joséphine arrêta Heero – pas la peine qu’il  blesse de nouveau des bras qui avaient déjà été tant abimés – et souleva le drap de façon à découvrir son patient jusqu’au haut des fesses. Puis elle se désinfecta les mains pour monter une seringue à usage unique qu’elle remplit du liquide contenu dans le flacon qu’elle avait amené.

« Décrispez-vous, je risque de vous faire mal, sinon. » Dit-elle en revenant vers le lit.

Heureusement pour lui, Joséphine connaissait son travail et en eut vite terminé. Une fois drap et sous-vêtement remontés par leur propriétaire, elle les abandonna presque aussitôt, rappelant néanmoins qu'il était important qu'Heero avale son déjeuner après tant de jours passés sans presque rien avaler.

Yuy tenta de s’installer confortablement et remonta un peu ses jambes pour être mieux assis pour manger. Il savait que Duo allait ramener le plateau et la tablette vers lui qu’il puisse ingurgiter un peu de nourriture.

En voyant Heero l'air toujours un peu gêné mais plus aussi malheureux que peu avant, Maxwell lui sourit gentiment.

« Tu sais, va vraiment falloir manger. Joséphine ne plaisante pas avec ce genre de trucs. Crois-moi ! Avant elle était sur mon dos. Elle m'a même demandé si j'avais assez d'argent pour me nourrir. Quand elle a su que oui, elle m'a passé un de ces savons… »

Devant le regard étonné d'Heero qui le regardait à présent dans les yeux, un air curieux commençant  même à pointer le bout de son nez, Duo explicita son histoire.

« Avec toi entre la vie et la mort en soins intensifs, j'avais vraiment pas envie d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Elle m'a chopé quand tu as fait ta septicémie. Comme elle s'est occupée de toi en surveillance quasi-continue et que j'étais tout le temps derrière la porte, elle a bien vu que je ne mangeais pas. »

Il se saisit du verre de jus d'orange et du gobelet contenant le comprimé pour les approcher de la main d'Heero sans pour autant ramener le plateau. Il valait mieux qu’il termine son histoire avant, il était sur que cela passerait mieux ensuite.

« Enfin, là c'est toi qui dois manger. Tu peux commencer par ça, un liquide ça passe mieux et tu peux avaler ton médoc' avec ! »

Yuy ne répondit rien mais exécuta la proposition plutôt logique de Duo. Si écouter le natté lui parler de la sorte lui réchauffait le cœur et le rassurait sur ses sentiments à son égard, lui ne se voyait pas vraiment parler de la pluie et du beau temps. D'un autre côté, Maxwell devait également s'en rendre compte puisqu'il ne le forçait à rien. 

Il jeta de nouveau un regard circulaire au plateau. Rien n'avait changé depuis qu'on le lui avait amené, il y a plus d'une heure. Deux tranches de pains, une de jambon, une autre de fromage industriel, une sorte de compote de pomme en sachet qui selon lui n'y ressemblait pas du tout et une espèce de yaourt aromatisé à quelque chose d'indéfini. Écœurant. Si au moins il y avait eu du café – fort de préférence –, il aurait pu essayer de faire passer un ou deux aliments en alternant, mais en pédiatrie il ne risquait pas d'en avoir…

« A toi de voir, essaye juste d'en manger la moitié. Elle va pas exiger que tu finisses tout ! »

« Ça a l'air répugnant. » Dit Heero d'un ton faible, les premières paroles désuètes qu'il échangeait avec Maxwell depuis le début de sa visite.

« Oh ça j'en doute pas. Dire que tu chipotais avec la bouffe de Catherine… »

« Elle… Trowa…? »

« Ils vont bien. Trowa s'est fait pas mal de souci pour toi. Elle aussi s'est inquiétée d'ailleurs. Mais fallait qu'ils assurent auprès de la troupe. J'ai téléphoné hier pour avertir de ton réveil. Si tu veux retourner avec eux, y a aucun souci à la condition que tu ne recommences jamais ce que tu as fait. »

Après un court silence, il reprit d'une voix tremblante.

« C'est valable aussi pour moi. Ne me refais jamais une peur pareille, s'il te plait. »

En le voyant baisser le regard, il leva la main pour lui caresser la joue, son pouce frôlant une pommette fraiche.

« C'est bon de te revoir vivant. » Avoua-t-il d'un ton chaleureux.


	19. Chapter 19

Heero, bien que n'ayant aucun appétit, avait fini par manger ce qu'il avait inspiré le plus confiance parmi le contenu du plateau. Néanmoins, il avait recommencé à éviter le regard de Duo, encore mal à l'aise. Apparemment, il avait bien réagi jusqu'à présent puisque Maxwell semblait content.

Mais Heero se souvenait bien de ce qui se passait lorsqu'il prenait confiance en lui et était naturel : son comportement devenait un vrai n'importe quoi. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il se surveille et se contrôle, sinon cela finirait encore mal.

Vers 13h, devant la réserve du brun, le natté finit par dire qu'il allait s'acheter de quoi manger à la cafétéria de l'hôpital.

« Tu veux que je revienne après manger ? Ou tu préfères te reposer ? » Proposa-t-il la gorge serrée, appréhendant une réponse négative ou faussement positive.

« Reviens si tu veux. »

« Ne te sens pas forcé, je sais bien que tu ne m'aimes pas plus que ça. Ça m'a déjà fait plaisir de te revoir. »

La phrase fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard à Heero. De nouveau il avait réussi à se montrer distant et  désagréable. Comme si la visite qu’on lui avait accordée ne lui avait semblé ni plaisante ni réconfortante…

« Reviens. » Dit le brun d’une voix plus assurée que Maxwell ne se sente pas à nouveau rejeté, sinon tout recommencerait. Les doutes, le chagrin… il n’en voulait pas de nouveau dans les yeux violine.

« Hey, pleures pas… » Entendit finalement le brun tout en sentant sa joue être caressée affectueusement.

« Je ne pleure pas. » Dit-il étonné par l’attitude du natté.

« Y a pas de larmes, mais je vois bien que c'est pas l'envie qui manque. »

Si son visage s'était décomposé et qu'un regard triste avait remplacé son air neutre, ce n'était pas un hasard pour Duo qui se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu dire pour lui faire de la peine comme ça.

« Reviens vite. » Répondit Yuy en enlevant lui-même son visage de la main caressante pour stopper là la discussion gênante, car bien trop juste.

o~o o~o o~o

Conformément à ce qu'on lui avait demandé, Duo était revenu dès qu'il avait terminé le sandwich acheté en bas. Il frappa vite fait à la porte avant d'ouvrir, tombant sur Joséphine qui récupérait le plateau d'un déjeuner apparemment amené en son absence. A l'aspect que cela avait, il lui sembla qu'il s'agissait d'une soupe ou du moins de quelque chose qui ne nécessitait pas une mastication avancée. Tant mieux pour Heero, ça n'avait dû en être que moins pénible.

« Oh, vous tombez mal, M. Duo. Je voulais profiter de votre absence pour aider votre cousin à se laver… »

Ledit cousin ne semblait pas rayonner de bonheur à l'idée. A son entrée, il avait lancé un regard quasi-suppliant à Maxwell. Voyant ce peu d'enthousiasme, le natté remit les choses en place.

« Aucune importance, j'attendrai que vous ayez fini. Y a pas de raison que tu y coupes, 'ro. » Compléta-t-il à l'adresse d'un Heero, qui s'il faisait toujours la tête, semblait s'être fait à l'idée puisque Duo ne le soutenait pas.

Quand l'infirmière eut fini ses quelques préparatifs, elle revint dans la chambre elle-même et demanda à Heero de se lever pour se rendre dans la salle d'eau, ce qu'il fit en trainant les pieds.

« Allons, c'est juste une douche, pas une séance de torture. Je vous ai déjà rafraichi plus d'une fois lorsque vous étiez dans le coma. »

En les voyant disparaître dans la pièce adjacente, Duo ne savait pas s'il devait sourire ou se désespérer de l'attitude de Yuy. Un vrai gamin. Enfin, en pédiatrie au moins le personnel devait avoir plus l'habitude. Finalement, il décida de se réjouir du fait qu'il tienne debout et arrive à marcher si vite. Il avait l'air d'être en bonne forme.

o~o o~o o~o

Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, Joséphine avait ramené Heero dans son lit dont elle avait déjà remplacé les draps usagés. Celui-ci avait pris une position assise, son regard fuyant témoignant d'une nouvelle contrariété.

« Un souci ? » Demanda Duo, espérant que ce ne soit pas une bêtise non constructive.

« Pardon. »

« Hein ? De quoi ? » S'étonna de nouveau Maxwell devant des excuses inattendues.

« D'avoir fait des histoires pour rien. »

Le natté cilla avant de lever la main pour caresser une joue fraiche.

« C'est auprès de Joséphine que tu dois t'excuser. »

« …déjà fait. »

« C'est bien alors. Allez, tu ne vas pas t'en vouloir toute l'après-midi juste pour ça. »

Le regard d'Heero étant toujours tourné vers un point invisible, Duo lui prit la main droite et la caressa. En sentant l'autre main de Yuy se coller à la sienne comme pour la lui faire lâcher le natté pensa qu'il allait encore se faire rejeter. Toutefois contrairement à sa prévision, le brun ne le repoussa pas, gardant la main de Duo entre les siennes. Il avait parfois des petits gestes affectueux en total désaccord avec ce à quoi on pouvait s'attendre.

Duo sourit et secoua légèrement la tête. 01 savait être adorable parfois. Dommage que dans le passé cela n’ait jamais pu durer bien longtemps.

« Merci. »

Le pilote du Deathscythe leva les yeux vers le visage de son vis-à-vis, celui-ci regardait ses mains et celle qu'il maintenait prisonnière.

« D'être là. » Explicita-t-il se doutant que 02 n'avait pas compris. « A ta place, je ne me serai jamais occupé de quelqu'un d'aussi désagréable que moi. »

« On a déjà eu cette discussion 'ro. J'ai pas changé d'avis entre temps. Bien sûr il t'arrive d'être chiant, tu commences même à t'apercevoir de tes enfantillages en temps réel. Mais tu as des qualités, autant dans tes capacités que dans ton caractère. Si tu étais si horrible que tu le dis, ça ferait longtemps que tu serais tout seul dans ton coin. »

Après un bref silence, Yuy reprit la parole.

« Je le dois à tes fessées. »

« Les fessées t'ont surtout amené ici, ne l'oublies pas. »

« Merci quand même. Si tu trouves que… j'en mérite d'autres, dans le futur ou maintenant, n'hésite pas… »

Duo était sur le cul – c'était l'occasion de le dire – frapper de nouveau Heero, il en était absolument hors de question, mais voilà que lui le remerciait et l'incitait à recommencer ! Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, le brun reprit.

« Enfin, je me doute qu'on ne se reverra plus par après. Ce n'est peut être pas plus mal. Je ne sais qu'accumuler les erreurs stupides dans notre travail et blesser ceux qui m'entourent… »

Le natté soupira.

« Pourquoi tu ne peux pas juste te pardonner tes erreurs ? »

« A quoi bon ? De toute façon, tout est foutu… » Avoua Heero en désignant ses avants bras.

« Foutu ? »

« Avec de telles cicatrices, personne ne me prendra plus jamais au sérieux. »

Après un court silence pendant lequel Duo s'interrogea sur ce que venait de dire Heero, il lui exposa le résultat de sa réflexion.

« Porte un pull. »

Yuy reporta son regard sur Maxwell à l'entente de sa réponse, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Ou bien une chemise si tu préfères. »

« … »

« Heero, je les ai pas encore vues, mais à part un coéquipier, personne ne peut t'approcher d'assez près pour pouvoir voir tes avant-bras. Puis merde, ce sont des traces de mal-être, pas de bêtise ou d'incompétence. Moi je vois aucun inconvénient à ce que tu retravailles avec moi, Trowa non plus d'ailleurs. Et Quatre a trop d'empathie pour se moquer de toi. Le reste du monde, fais comme d'hab', ignore-les ! »

« … »

« Tu ne le réalises pas, mais tu es peut être le meilleur d'entre nous. D'accord, tu as fait des erreurs, mais nous aussi. Tu as aussi joué de malchance. Tu t’es fait repérer, ça aurait pu être n’importe lequel, pour Noventa également. Et si tu culpabilises de trop essaye de réparer, de compenser, si tu crois va te recueillir, mais cesse de t’en vouloir. »

Cela laissait à réfléchir. Heero voulait bien suivre les conseils de Duo, mais pour l'instant il ne savait pas trop comment il pouvait les appliquer…

« Par contre, promets-moi que tu n'essaieras plus jamais de te suicider. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne recommencerais pas. Pas si j'ai une autre solution, en tout cas. » Dit doucement Yuy en patouillant la main de son coéquipier.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ça me rassure. »

« Je ne peux pas te promettre plus vu notre condition. »

« Je sais. »

o~o o~o o~o

L'après-midi ne s'était pas trop mal passée. Maxwell avait néanmoins laissé Heero dormir une à deux heures, sa main ayant servi comme une sorte de doudou, il n'avait pas osé la retirer.

Pas trop tard dans la soirée, Joséphine avait amené un diner à Heero, pas de la soupe néanmoins. Son patient avait aussi besoin d'avaler du solide. Une fois de plus, Yuy avait fini par avaler ce qui lui avait semblé le moins insurmontable. Peu après, l'infirmière était venue rechercher le plateau.

Un peu avant 21h elle avait enchainé auprès d'Heero, venant avec médicaments et de quoi changer les bandages des bras.

Cette fois, elle commença par découvrir la partie supérieure du bras gauche de son patient dont le cousin avait de nouveau été invité à rester lors des soins bien qu'il n'ait rien demandé. Hors contexte, Joséphine aurait certainement pu trouver l'attitude de Yuy mignonne, un peu comme celle de certains enfants qui s'accrochaient au bras de leur mère dès qu'ils le pouvaient et se faisaient du souci dès qu'elle quittait la pièce – heureusement ce n'était pas la majorité de leurs petits patients.

La plaie était toujours aussi laide, mais au moins elle était soignée.

« On ne pourra pas faire de points de suture externes. » Commenta Joséphine. « Le temps que la peau guérisse assez, il y aurait presque le temps que cela se referme tout seul. Par contre le Docteur Miller m'a dit de vous prévenir, au moindre geste brusque vous risquez de faire saigner la plaie. Si on fait n'importe quoi avec, vous risqueriez de refaire une septicémie. »

Comme Heero ne commentait pas la phrase, Duo, debout près de la fenêtre, posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

« Est-ce qu'on sait quand il pourra sortir ? »

« En fait, ça dépend surtout du traitement antibiotique. Le Docteur Miller repassera vous voir pour décider de ça. » Compléta-t-elle à l'adresse d'Heero. « Par contre n'espérez rien avant deux jours, le temps de finir la série de piqûres. Après le médecin tranchera pour savoir si la semaine restante d'antibiotique se fera en cachets ou en injections. Si c'est la seconde solution, comme je doute que vous puissiez faire venir quelqu'un matin et soir sans mutuelle, il faudra rester une semaine de plus. »

Le temps des explications, Joséphine avait noué un nouveau bandage autour de la blessure qui, il est vrai, n'était vraiment pas saine. Elle avait alors entrepris de libérer les avant-bras. Les anciennes bandes étaient relativement propres, preuve que les gales restantes cicatrisaient correctement.

Duo avait pu voir les cicatrices qui semblaient tant avoir démoralisé Heero. Si en effet elles étaient assez énormes, lui s'était trouvé rassuré au vu de la  guérison avancée.

« Dès demain matin, on les laissera à l'air libre, que cela finisse de sécher. Par contre, il y aura interdiction de les gratter… » Continuait à expliquer la femme en réalisant un nouveau pansement moins développé que les précédents.

Comme on l'avait autorisé à rester une petite heure en plus, Duo n'était pas sorti au moment des soins. Malgré tout, il s'était retourné vers la fenêtre, peu à l'aise à l'idée d'assister aux piqûres d'un Heero qui décidément ne mouftait pas. C'en était étonnant. Une fois Joséphine repartie après leur avoir rappelé que l'extinction des feux était à 22h maximum, le natté s'était décidé à poser la question après s'être de nouveau assis à côté du lit.

« Ça te dérange pas trop les piqûres ? »

« Je n'ai pas peur des aiguilles. »

« Non, bien sûr. Mais dans les fesses c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus drôle. Toi qui te plaignais d'un bête suppositoire. »

Heero contrôla le rougissement qui montait à son visage et se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air qui se voulait détaché. Il ne pouvait même pas dire qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, on lui avait proposé les cuisses. Mais même en y repensant, il n'aurait sans doute pas préféré. Au moins au début, ça aurait voulu dire se retrouver entièrement nu devant l'infirmière…

« Tu as peur des aiguilles ? » Interrogea-t-il la curiosité réveillée par la question.

« Heu, non ! …Enfin, si, un peu quand même. » Avoua-t-il en soupirant. « Tu sais, sur L2 une seringue ça sert surtout d'arme et à se droguer. C'est pas vraiment le truc qui t'inspire confiance ! Mais ça m'étonne que tu acceptes sans rien dire un traitement contraignant… »

Après un court silence pendant lequel Duo chercha ses mots, de façon à ne pas blesser son coéquipier, il se lança.

« Heero, j'aimerais te poser une question. »

Le ton formel surpris Heero qui releva la tête pour regarder Maxwell dans les yeux.

« Qu’est ce que j’ai dit ou fait pour te mettre si mal à aise tout à l’heure ? »

A l’entente de la question, Yuy baissa le regard, ne sachant que répondre. La vérité ? Oui, il pourrait… Mais au fond, il avait trop peur de la réaction que pourrait avoir Duo pour lui avouer le tout de but en blanc.

« S’il te plait, j’ai besoin de savoir pour ne plus te blesser de cette façon… Si tu recommences à prendre sur toi, tu finiras de nouveau à saturation et tu craqueras. »

« Je t’apprécie. » Lâcha finalement Yuy. « Je ne veux pas que tu crois le contraire… »

Duo hocha la tête.

« Je comprends, mais bizarrement j’ai pas l’impression que c’est l’entière vérité… »

Heero soupira avant de se lancer, autant en finir et dire le fond de sa pensée

« En te voyant décomposé et mal dans ta peau, je me suis rendu compte que je continuais à te faire du mal. Je ne veux plus que ça arrive. »

« Te voir en vie et savoir que tu ne m’en veux pas me fait du bien, je me sens beaucoup mieux. Ne te fais pas de bille avec ça ! »

Après un  court silence, Duo changea l’axe de la conversation qu’il avait lui-même initiée.

« Quand tu pourras sortir, on pourra aller voir Quatre si tu veux. Il vient de reprendre contact avec moi et Trowa, il pense qu’il a une solution à notre situation à tous. » Admet fébrilement le natté.

« Non, je resterai au cirque. J’aimerais encore réfléchir à ce que tu as dit pour Noventa. Je dois régler ça avant de reprendre le combat. »

« Ça me va. Maintenant reste à savoir ce que va décider le docteur Miller pour ton traitement. Il se fait tard, je vais aller me reposer dans la salle d’attente. »

o~o o~o o~o

  


Dès le lendemain, le Docteur Miller regardait l’importance des blessures d’Heero. Laisser les blessures à l’air libre lui avait fait gagner un temps précieux. Elle avait questionné Joséphine pour savoir comment il réagissait, comme si le patient n’avait pas été dans la chambre ou était incapable de s’exprimer par lui-même. Duo attendait anxieux à l’extérieur.

Le médecin sortit de la chambre après dix minutes. Joséphine vint chercher le natté dans le couloir.

« Votre cousin pourra sortir demain. Voici déjà les ordonnances pour la suite du traitement, pouvez-vous vous rendre à la pharmacie du rez-de-chaussée, qu’il ait ses médicaments ? »

« J’y vais directement. Ro’, j’en aurai pour une petite heure, je dois aussi contacter Trowa qu’il s’organise pour venir nous chercher. » Dit le châtain en prenant les papiers que lui tend l’infirmière pour s’y rendre.

Duo avait eu peur que l’hospitalisation d’Heero ne se prolonge encore. Le brun avait repris l’attitude qu’il avait avec lui lorsqu’ils étaient dans la même école, un peu distant, mais calme voire un peu plus ouvert. Il allait aussi devoir contacter Quatre pour lui dire qu’il le rejoindrait au village Maganac dans lequel il logeait encore, qu’ils puissent regarder ensemble comment reprendre le combat.

Il sentait bien aussi que le métis réfléchissait beaucoup à ce qu’il allait faire par la suite. Il lui avait demandé s’il comptait de nouveau combattre OZ, avec ou sans eux. Mais il n’avait obtenu qu’une réponse vague : « Je vais d’abord retrouver ma condition physique, après je verrais. »

Ce n’était pas illogique. En presque cinq semaines de coma, il avait perdu de la masse musculaire et sans doute certaines habitudes de combat.

« Duo, tu pourras m’acheter une chemise ? » Demanda le brun quand Maxwell le rejoint enfin.

Le natté se contenta de sourire et ouvrit l’armoire, laissant apparaitre un spandex et un débardeur vert qui n’étaient pas inconnus aux deux garçons, mais aussi deux tenues complètes à jambes et manches longues.

« Cadeau de Trowa, il ne les portait pas de toute façon qu’il a dit. Il les avait amené en même temps que mes affaires. »

Heero cilla, surpris par l’attention. Barton avait amené ça pour lui alors qu’il était encore dans le coma ? Pareille marque d’attachement le touchait. Peut être que d’autres que Duo étaient capables de le supporter, voire de l’apprécier, finalement…

« Je le remercierai demain. »

Ça aussi avait fait plaisir au natté, c’était un pas en avant, il réfléchissait au futur et comment vivre avec ses cicatrices. Dans trois jours, il repartirait à bord de son Deathscythe, seulement à ce moment là, il demanderait à Heero s’ils peuvent rester en contact, ça ne servait à rien de le brusquer avant, autant le laisser aller à son rythme. Il avait déjà fait beaucoup de travail sur lui depuis qu’il était sorti du coma, Duo avait également peur d’un retour en arrière, de le repousser dans ses retranchements en se montrant trop envahissant.


	20. Chapter 20

Tôt le lendemain, Joséphine alla rendre visite à son bientôt ex-patient. Conformément aux jours précédents, celui-ci était réveillé et avait même aujourd’hui eu le temps de se laver car il se tenait assis en tailleur sur son lit, torse nu et un pantalon noir enfilé. L’infirmière ne fut pas démontée pour autant, au fil de ces quelques jours elle avait pu s’apercevoir d’elle-même qu’Heero possédait des ressources insoupçonnées.

« Vous attendiez que je vienne m’occuper de votre bras ? »

Un hochement de tête lui répondit. S’attenant à son travail, elle commença tout de même par vérifier les constantes du jeune homme avant de panser de nouveau le bras. Au moins le bandage n’était plus recouvert de sang, condition sine qua non à la sortie de Yuy.

« Vous semblez vraiment aller mieux, j’en suis ravie. » Lui sourit-elle. « Votre sortie est prévue pour 10h, vous aurez encore droit au petit-déjeuner et aux médicaments habituels. En attendant, vous devez rester au moins sur votre lit pour ne pas vous fatiguer. »

« Hn. »

Heero jeta un œil à la chemise blanche qu’il avait préparée, finalement ce n’était pas forcément une bonne idée de s’habiller de suite… Mais d’un autre côté il ne supportait plus les blouses jetables de l’hôpital. Si elles étaient pratiques pour le personnel, elles n’étaient à force ni confortables ni valorisantes pour qui les portait. Voyant le regard circonspect de son patient, Joséphine lui proposa quelque chose.

« Si vous voulez, je peux vous aider à l’enfiler maintenant, il faudra juste déboutonner le haut pour découvrir votre épaule droite. »

Comme Yuy fronçait des sourcils sans comprendre, elle explicita.

« Votre bras droit va bien mieux, on peut faire la piqûre dans le deltoïde. Enfin, si vous préférez… »

« Merci. » Coupa Heero en portant un regard reconnaissant sur la femme.

o~o o~o o~o

Le petit déjeuner était arrivé une petite heure plus tard, et au vu de la sortie imminente de « Heero Maxwell » on avait autorisé son cousin à venir le voir dès 8h pour l’aider à ranger ses affaires. Ce que ledit cousin avait entreprit de faire, juste après avoir salué Heero qui entreprenait de manger son dernier repas en hôpital – du moins pour le moment !

« Tu voudras mettre les chaussures ou tes baskets ? » S’enquit-il tout en repliant le jean de Trowa pour le faire rentrer dans un sac à dos qu’Heero ne connaissait pas. Le brun avait été prévoyant, il avait même déjà mis ses chaussettes pour ne pas perdre de temps.

« Chaussures. »

« Ok ! » Répondit Duo en les déposant à côté de la table de nuit.

Les quelques affaires d’Heero une fois rangées, il y avait ajouté deux boites de médicaments – certainement les antibiotiques – ainsi qu’une copie de l’ordonnance.

Le temps que Duo finisse sa tâche, l’infirmière entrait dans la pièce avec comprimé et injection. A la surprise du natté, Yuy déboutonna les premiers boutons de la chemise – dont il avait déjà laissé les deux premiers ouverts – de la main droite, puis secoua un peu son bras pour dénuder lui-même son épaule pour qu’on lui administre sa piqûre. La situation finit par le faire sourire, Heero avait beau dire, il pensait de nouveau à tout ou presque.

o~o o~o o~o

Quand il fut l’heure, les deux garçon descendirent en compagnie de l’infirmière qui leur indiqua le lieu exact où ils devaient se rendre. Ensuite elle leur avait dit au-revoir avec le sourire et était retournée effectuer son travail.

Maxwell, son sac à ses pieds, s’était occupé de régler les dernières journées de soins avant de signer le papier d’autorisation de sortie à la place d’Heero, celui-ci n’étant pas plus majeur qu’à son arrivée pour l'établissement hospitalier.

Le brun avait pendant ce temps attendu tranquillement que Duo en finisse, le sac à dos préparé par le natté enfilé sur son épaule droite. Il avait observé son environnement, écoutant les conversations, observant les allées et venues perpétuelles des malades comme du personnel. Comme ils n’étaient pas loin de la baie vitrée, il pouvait même voir qu’il faisait beau dehors. Une vraie journée de juin.

Comme Duo ramassait son sac, ils entreprirent enfin de sortir de l’établissement. Trowa, garé non loin de là, les attendait, appuyé nonchalamment contre la portière de la voiture empruntée pour l’occasion. Barton se redressa en les voyant, il sembla totalement rassuré à la vue d'un Heero en bonne santé suivi de près par Maxwell.

« Heureux de te revoir. » Lâcha-t-il à l’adresse d’Heero en guise de salutations, mais le ton y était.

Yuy cilla, surpris d’être si bien accueilli, et suivit Trowa qui était allé ouvrir le coffre. Duo sourit de son côté, satisfait de voir le premier pilote mieux dans sa peau, puis il remit son sac à Barton qui le rangea.

« Monte devant. » Proposa le méché à un Heero hésitant malgré l’accueil presque chaleureux qu’on lui avait réservé.

« Vas-y, Heero. Comme ça il pourra te raconter ce que je n’ai pas eu le temps de te dire ! » Encouragea le natté en montant lui-même à l’arrière.

Deux minutes plus tard, la voiture démarrait, ramenant à vive allure les trois pilotes de Gundam.

o~o o~o o~o

Le voyage dura deux bonnes heures. En effet le cirque s’était déplacé en Autriche pour faire la représentation attendue qui avait été un vrai fiasco. Un peu contraint, Trowa leur avait expliqué qu’attaquant la base de OZ où se déroulait le spectacle, sa couverture était à présent détruite.

Il omit de raconter sa tentative d’autodestruction et la correction qu’il s’était laissé infliger par Catherine. L’état d’Heero qui à ce moment là était entre vie et mort à cause de la septicémie qu’il avait eue n’y était pas totalement étranger.

Trowa les informa néanmoins que la lanceuse de couteaux ne serait pas des plus heureuses de les revoir. Si Duo pourrait l’éviter facilement car déposé près de son gundam par Barton, il n’en était pas de même pour Heero.

« Ne fais pas attention à ce qu’elle pourra dire. Elle est surtout en colère après elle-même de ne pas avoir compris. » Conclut Trowa à l’attention de Yuy.

Ce dernier avait hoché la tête, et avait recommencé à regarder la forêt verdoyante qu’ils traversaient par la fenêtre ouverte. Du moment qu’il pouvait rester avec Trowa comme celui-ci le lui avait affirmé, ça lui allait. A défaut de la roulotte, ils iraient dans des logements étudiants ou des motels.

Moins de vingt minutes plus tard à serpenter sur les chemins terreux, Trowa arrêta la voiture.

« Les gundams sont à trois cents mètres sur la gauche. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Tu me déposes là ? » S’enquit Duo en détachant sa ceinture de sécurité.

« Avec Heero. Le temps que je ramène la voiture au camps. » Justifia-t-il en regardant Yuy se détacher lui aussi.

Une fois ses deux compagnons et leurs affaires sortis, il conclut pour Heero.

« Nous sommes à deux kilomètres du camps, mon camion est dans une clairière plus loin. Je reviens te chercher rapidement. Nous passerons par le camps puis on rejoindra l’autoroute vers la Suisse, je suis recherché ici. Reste avec Duo, je vous rejoindrai au niveau du gundam. »

Puis il démarra. Le brun fixa la voiture jusqu’à ce qu’elle disparaisse sous le couvert des arbres et tourna la tête vers Duo qui l’attendait en souriant légèrement.

« Tu viens ? »

Rapidement il avait suivi après avoir enfilé le sac à dos sur son épaule droite. Grâce aux indications de Trowa, ils trouvèrent rapidement le Deathscythe malgré sa dissimulation efficace, un filet où des feuilles et menus branchages étaient emmêlés. Aussitôt, Duo alla remettre en route l’appareil et vérifier l’état du brouilleur de radar. Tout allait bien. Il rejoint ensuite Yuy qui l’avait simplement attendu en bas, appuyé contre le tronc d’un bouleau. C’était l’occasion où jamais.

« Heero ! »

A l’appel de son nom de code, le jeune homme releva la tête.

« Ça te dirait qu’on garde contact, tous les deux ? »

Yuy cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, ne sachant quoi répondre.

« J’aimerais vraiment avoir de tes nouvelles, savoir ce que tu deviens et pas juste pour les missions… » Continua-t-il d'un ton explicite.

« Duo, dès que j’aurais pris une décision concernant Noventa, je compte reprendre le combat. Ce serait imprudent d’entrer en contact les uns avec les autres quand OZ se sert des communications pour nous repérer puis nous capturer. On se recroisera sûrement par la suite. »

Les épaules de Maxwell s’affaissèrent. Il aurait dû s’y attendre. Heero ne s’intéressait guère aux autres dans le passé. Pourquoi cela aurait-il changé ? S'il voulait des nouvelles, il devrait prier pour le rencontrer de nouveau, ce qui n'était pas gagné du tout. Le destin savait autant réunir que séparer. Duo fut surpris de le voir reprendre la parole.

« Par contre… Si je survis à la guerre, j’aimerais te revoir… Si je t’intéresse toujours à ce moment là… » Ajouta-t-il car doutant encore du fait que quelqu’un puisse s’inquiéter durablement de sa personne.

« Alors tu as intérêt à survivre ! »

Le natté sourit en se rendant compte des implications de la phrase. C’était bien mieux comme proposition, et surtout ça ressemblait au premier pilote. Si Heero s’était finalement bel et bien attaché à lui, son affection était on ne peut plus réciproque !


End file.
